


The Breaking of John Sheppard

by Laura_trekkie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_trekkie/pseuds/Laura_trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple mission goes horribly wrong when several of the team are captured.  Things do not go well.  Major John-whumping, with added Rodney and Radek minor whumpage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking of John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second attempt at fic writing. Looking at it with a bit more experience under my belt, I can see some issues with plot, but have decided not to re-write. Re-writing would improve the story, but would also take something away from it and I want it to stand as I wrote it then so I can look at where I came from, as it were.
> 
> Beta by: Huntress
> 
> Spoilers: (If they can still be considered spoilers) 'The Storm' and 'The Eye'.
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine. No money made from this fanwork.
> 
> More notes: This is set after Storm/Eye, maybe a few months later. AU, as it disregards events in Brotherhood.
> 
> My maths rivals Ford’s, so apologies for the vagueness go to any maths scholars out there. Also, I’m not a medical person, so any medical procedures herein are purely my imagination and I just hope they sound plausible/logical.
> 
> I like to think this is pretty dark, but I’m also willing to accept that John’s recovery may not fit everyone’s view of how things should be. I respect that view, point out that it’s fiction and I can do what I want ;-p, and then point people in the direction of Kodiak Bear Country’s **_Dear John_** and its follow up for a story depicting a hard recovery. There are others, but this was recent (when I wrote this), and stuck in my mind.
> 
> Czech translations from http://intertran.tranexp.com/Translate/result.shtml

Major John Sheppard and his team waited in front of the Stargate while Peter Grodin dialled the address for P3X-862. The recon team had reported some ruins that they thought were Ancient, as well as some faint energy readings, so John and his team were going to check it out. Due to the nature of the mission, they were taking two ‘soft scientists’, Doctors Singh and Jones from the archaeology department, as well as Radek Zelenka, who would be assisting Rodney with whatever the energy readings turned out to be. The planet was reported to be uninhabited, so John hadn’t felt it necessary to take along any marines for back up.

The gate finished dialling and the team walked through to Elizabeth’s customary call of, “Be safe.” John nodded to her before following everyone else through to the planet.

He stepped out onto a world like a lot of the others the Ancient’s seemed to favour; green grass, green trees, and okay, the rocks were sliding towards the purple spectrum and the sky was…not sky blue…aqua maybe? But it was pretty much Earth-norm. They started on the short walk to the site of the ruins. It was only twenty minutes and the terrain, through a few fields and a narrow belt of the ubiquitous trees, was virtually flat. This, combined with the fact that he was lost in his scans for energy readings, meant that, for once, Rodney didn’t complain about the fact that they were walking rather than taking a puddle jumper. Everyone was silently relieved to be spared the whining for once.

They arrived at the ruins and Doctor Singh started setting up his equipment while Dr Jones brought out his camera. John ordered, “Ford, you and Teyla stay here with Singh and Jones. I’ll go with McKay and Zelenka.”

Ford replied with a “Yes, sir” and Teyla inclined her head.

John turned to leave, following behind Rodney and Radek, who were already heading in the direction that Rodney’s scans indicated. He swung round and added, “Keep an eye out, Ford. I’ve got a bad feeling about this place.”

“Will do, sir. Check in every hour?” he asked.

John nodded, took a final look around and then jogged the short distance to catch up to his geeks. He felt a little uneasy but couldn’t pinpoint why. He took out his life signs detector, but it showed no one other than his team. Still, the feeling persisted and he resolved to stay extra vigilant.

“Bad feeling, Major?” Radek asked, wondering if he should be worried.

“Yeah, it’s just too quiet,” John frowned.

Rodney, eyes still glued to his scanner as he waved it back and forth, said, “’Too quiet’? And how do you know? You’ve never been here before; maybe it’s always this quiet. What are you, psychic now? They teach you that in grunt school?” His tone was scathing.

“No, not psychic, Rodney, but go through enough war and fighting and you start to get a sense for imminent danger,” was John’s reply. “And I’m not a grunt, I’m a pilot,” he added.

“Paranoia is what it is,” Rodney shot back.

Radek was amused, mentally comparing this blasé Rodney with the old version who would have been running for the gate by now.

“Hey, it’s my job to be paranoid. I’ve got to expect the worst and keep an eye out for it so that you’re free to have your little geek-gasms without worry. And anyway, I said it was a feeling, which is why we’re just being careful rather than heading back home.”

Radek was amused by the bickering, but he noticed that John only seemed to be paying the snark half his attention, still tense and watching their surroundings. It made Radek nervous.

“10625,” he said suddenly. He wanted to try and ease the tension by dragging them into a game of prime, not prime. Also, he was interested to see just how much of Major Sheppard’s attention was needed to figure the answers. Radek was curious as to just how good the major’s maths was, and it was no use simply asking the man. He’d just clam up and smile it all away.

“Not prime,” was John’s prompt response. Radek hadn’t even had time to blink.

“Hmm, interesting,” he mused.

“What’s interesting?” John was curious to know.

“Oh, I was just testing to see how much concentration you needed to get the answer. It seems that you can do it with at least half your attention elsewhere.”

John looked a little uncomfortable at this observation. Radek assumed he was concerned about his dumb flyboy routine being disproved. Though why he wanted to hide his intelligence, Radek didn’t know.

John was saved from having to reply to Radek’s comment by Rodney blurting, “Oh please! The Major could probably get primes right even in the middle of sex!” He then seemed to realise what he’d said if the sudden indrawn breath was any indication. He was careful to not turn round.

“Was that a proposition, Rodney?” John drawled.

Rodney scoffed and tried to hide his splutter, because yes, it _was_ a proposition, but not one Rodney had ever planned on saying out loud. “Don’t be absurd, Major. What would I want with an idiot flyboy when the universe contains the likes of Samantha Carter,” he covered.

John and Radek exchanged amused eye rolls and John said, “Gee, Rodney, you wound me. I’m hurt.”

Radek was pleased to see that John had relaxed a little; it meant he could relax too. He found himself fighting a brief twinge of jealousy though, certain that Rodney did indeed have feelings for John. He also found himself unsure about whom his jealousy was aimed at. This was something to ponder once they were back on Atlantis, he decided.

Rodney was about to reply when he suddenly stopped and swung to his left. “The energy readings are coming from over there.” He pointed to the sparse trees ahead.

They headed through the trunks and came to a clearing with some more ruins. These looked to be Ancient as well. Rodney and Radek virtually fell rapturously on the broken walls, slipping into geek-speak, half sentences and arm waving.

John was amused. He turned to walk a quick perimeter, his unease still not entirely abated. He took out the life signs detector again, but it was still clear of anyone other than his teammates.

His perimeter completed, John settled in a ready position close by Radek and Rodney, staying far enough distant to avoid being in the way. A short while later and it was time to contact Ford. “Ford, this is Sheppard, do you copy?”

 _“Go ahead, sir,”_ came Aiden’s reply.

“How’s it looking there?”

 _“It’s quiet here, sir. The doc’s are doing whatever it is they do. I get the feeling that Teyla and I could disappear and they wouldn’t notice,”_ he reported. _“What about you, sir? Still getting that strange feeling?”_ he added.

“Yeah. Keep your eyes peeled, Aiden. Sheppard out”

 _“Will do, sir. Ford out..”_

*~*

Another hour slipped past, Rodney and Radek lost in their investigation. They had moved inside the ruins now, John trailing along behind them, his eyes alternately scanning their surroundings and his life signs detector.

The floor plan wasn’t very large and it only seemed to have been a single storey structure. Radek had posited that it was a substation to the main building, or maybe a lab complex. Rodney thought that at least part of the building was underground, but every time he tried to check, his scans got bounced back.

“It doesn’t make sense,” he bemoaned at one point. “Why would the Ancients shield something from their own scanners?” No one had an answer, so they searched the ruins for a way down.

Radek watched as John called Ford for their hourly check in. He had relaxed a little but, “The Major is still tense,” he whispered to Rodney.

“I know,” Rodney replied. Despite his scoffing (it was expected of him, after all) he knew that John’s ‘spidey-sense’ had been pretty reliable in the past. He was a little nervous and had been careful to stick close by the other two men and also to only unpack equipment as he needed it. “All clear?” he asked when John finished on the radio.

“Yeah,” was John’s succinct reply.

He looked down at his scanner again and stiffened, grabbing his P-90. “McKay, Zelenka, head for the tree line,” he ordered in his terse military commander’s voice, adding a sharp, though quiet, “Now!” when Rodney hesitated.

Glaring briefly Rodney turned and headed for the trees, Radek and John hot on his heels. Once they were in far enough to be hidden by the shadows, John stopped them and had them drop down low. He took out his field binoculars and trained them back on the ruins.

Radek could see that Rodney was itching to ask what was happening, but was pleased to see that he was following John’s lead and staying quiet for now.

“Dammit!” John whispered fiercely then, binoculars still trained on the ruins, toggled his radio and said quietly, “Ford, this is Sheppard. Fall back to the gate, we’ve got Genii crawling around here.” He heard the indrawn breaths from Radek and Rodney at this pronouncement.

 _“Do you need back up, sir?”_ came Aiden’s response.

“Negative. Get your civilians safely home, we’re heading your way. Sheppard out.”

Putting actions to words, John said, “Rodney, take point, I’ll cover our rear. Stay low and quiet.”

He was pleased to see that both scientists had pulled their Berettas at the mention of Genii, and also that Rodney, although his eyes widened a little in worry, simply nodded and headed off down the trail leading to the gate.

Rodney was very nervous at being put in the lead, but it hadn’t taken him long to realise that he was the next most experienced in combat of the three men and that John was best at the back as that’s where the Genii were.

He set as brisk a pace as he dared, John staying where he was with his P-90 trained back towards the ruins, giving Rodney and Radek cover as they retreated. They had made it maybe a hundred metres and John had caught up with them, when suddenly a voice floated out from the trees a little ahead and to the right of them.

“That’s far enough,” it said, and was swiftly followed by seven Genii soldiers ghosting out of the trees to surround them, weapons aimed.

In the few seconds between first hearing the voice and being confronted, Rodney and Radek had come to a sudden halt, with Radek squashed up close to Rodney’s side from not stopping quite as quickly as Rodney had, and John had pivoted so that his back was to the other men’s.

Everyone stood frozen for a few seconds, guns pointed every which way. Then one of the soldiers said, “Lower your weapons.” He turned out to be the owner of the voice. Radek eyed the man, who was in the uniform of a captain, a touch hysterically; he was disgustingly nondescript with the type of face you would never be able to describe or recognise again. He was of average height and build and _so_ not the image of a bad guy that Radek was used to seeing in every TV show and movie.

He wasn’t a man easily panicked, but these people were Genii and Radek couldn’t completely fight off the feeling. He desperately wanted to turn his head to see Rodney or Major Sheppard, but he didn’t dare take his eyes off the enemy soldiers.

As Radek was having these thoughts, the captain was using these few seconds to study his captives. The tallest man was so obviously a soldier. He didn’t even need the visual aids of a bigger gun and different uniform. No, all he had to do was take a look at the dark eyes. They were tight with anger, but the captain saw the predator there, saw as tactics were considered and discarded lightening quick. This was the one to watch. The other two, while they put on a good front, couldn’t hide the fear in their eyes.

He took another second to run his eyes appreciatively over the lean soldier, then introduced himself with, “I am Captain Bren of the Genii. I won’t ask for you to lower your weapons again, gentlemen.” He was deceptively polite.

The three men stood for a few seconds more before the soldier said tightly, “Do it,” and lowered his assault rifle. The two not-soldiers reluctantly did as bidden.

“Drop them on the ground and kick them away from yourselves,” Bren ordered next. He wasn’t stupid enough to send his soldiers in close enough to retrieve the guns from the men’s hands and he especially didn’t intend on letting any of his men near the military man until he was subdued. Bren didn’t mind admitting to himself that he was a little chilled by the expression on the man’s handsome face. It reminded him uncomfortably of Commander Kolya.

That thought gave him pause. He hadn’t served directly under Kolya, but he had attended some of the commander’s training sessions and had also read the report that had been circulated concerning the Atlanteans and Kolya’s defeat by only a handful of men. The report had included details about how to spot Atlanteans off world. One such detail had been the uniforms, which were described as being single coloured trousers and matching jacket, with the jacket having two coloured panels on the front…much like these uniforms in front of him now.

“Well, well, well. Atlanteans, hmm?” Bren said.

There was no reply, but his guess was confirmed by the slightly widened eyes of the two not-soldiers…scientists probably. Bren recalled the report saying that there were lots of scientist and techs on Atlantis.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to answer just yet. You’re coming with us regardless. We have orders to apprehend anyone that turns up to investigate the ruins, Atlanteans especially. Some of them are wanted for war crimes, you know.” He gestured for his prisoners to head back to the ruins. “I don’t suppose it’s worth asking you for names, is it?” he asked, not at all surprised when he received only silence. He leaned across to one of his men and murmured instructions to him.

The man nodded then stepped towards John. “Hands behind your back,” he ordered.

John gave a brief hesitation, but then complied. It wasn’t worth putting Rodney and Radek in any extra danger by pushing things when they were out numbered.

The young Genii soldier handcuffed John’s hands securely, then quickly and unexpectedly lashed out, hitting John at the base of the skull with his pistol grip. John crumpled to the floor, unconscious before he could even make a sound.

“Hey!” Rodney exclaimed, making an abortive move towards John. He stopped almost before he’d begun as several guns swung in his direction. He settled for fierce scowling instead.

“Why did you do that?” Radek wanted to know.

“Simple,” Bren replied. “Eliminate the worst threat, in this case the soldier,” he gestured to John, “and reduce the chances of you two trying anything by making you carry him.”

It was a logical, if highly irritating, plan, Rodney had to admit- only to himself though. He knelt down to take John’s left side as Radek moved to his right. They hauled him upright with difficulty, John so much dead weight and no help from the Genii, and then tried to get a good grip. The handcuffs prevented them from slinging John’s arms over their shoulders, so they were forced to clamp their hands round his upper arms.

“Can you at least take the cuffs off so that we can support him properly?” Rodney asked. Bren simply shook his head and grinned very slightly, amused by the struggle.

It was awkward and they found it difficult to keep from dropping him as they started in the direction indicated by Bren.

They marched back to the ruins and Rodney and Radek exchanged brief looks of vindication that there really was an underground part to the ruins and irritation at not finding it earlier, when they were stopped at a hatch in the ground.

“What is it with you Genii and your underground hatches?” Rodney couldn’t stop himself saying. Radek frowned in consternation, which quickly turned to anger when the soldier nearest to Rodney shoved him hard, causing him to loose his grip on John who sagged against Radek’s support.

“Hey!” Rodney was indignant as he moved to retrieve John.

“Do not antagonise them, I cannot carry both of you down these steps,” Radek pleaded. He remembered at the last second not to start his sentence with ‘Rodney’…they hadn’t given the Genii any names yet, and he was determined not to be the one to slip.

Impatient, Bren motioned for them to get going down the steps in front of them. Rodney was relieved to see that there were actual stairs rather than a ladder, but even so, “Can you at least help us get him down there?” he asked.

Bren shook his head and smirked, enjoying the irritation he was causing.

Rodney huffed then said to Radek, “Get his feet, will you? I’ll carry his shoulders.”

Radek nodded and they manhandled John down the stairs, thankfully only one level. He was heavy when he was unconscious. Rodney was certain that all this hauling about was doing his delicate back no good. He made a mental note to complain to John when he finally woke up.

They were taken to a room and shoved inside unceremoniously, the door slamming shut decisively behind them.

*~*

Rodney and Radek surveyed their surroundings. It didn’t take long- the room was no more than three metres square, and the only things in it were the three of them. There wasn’t even anything they could use as a bed for John.

The dragged him as far away from the door as they could get and lay him down on his side. Rodney rolled up his jacket and propped John’s head on it, then settled against the wall near John’s head.

Radek knelt on one knee in front of John and took hold of his shoulder, “Major Sheppard?” he asked. There was no response, so Radek shook him a little and repeated, “Major Sheppard?” a little more forcefully.

Rodney darted his hand out to clasp Radek’s wrist. “What are you doing? He could have a serious injury and you’re _shaking_ him?!? You could end up paralysing him for life!”

Radek sighed in exasperation. “Rodney, don’t be an idiot. He has a lump and will most likely have a huge headache when he wakes up. He will _not_ be paralysed!”

“Fine! If he wakes up with brain damage it’ll be your fault!” Rodney huffed.

Radek merely rolled his eyes. He knew that Rodney was just concerned and being melodramatic was his way of dealing. Truthfully, Radek was concerned too. He hadn’t enjoyed seeing the man he…liked, being hurt either. He wished John would hurry up and open his eyes.

As if he was reading Radek’s mind, John groaned and tried to move his arm to his face. His eyes snapped open when he couldn’t move it, then squinted shut again as the light stabbed into his eyes and made his head feel like it was about to explode. “Ow,” he said faintly, then, “Son of a bitch cold-cocked me!”

Radek still had a hand on John’s shoulder and he squeezed encouragingly. Rodney, who had twisted round to see John’s face better, asked, “How do you feel?”

Radek quickly added, “Please tell Rodney that you do not have brain damage. He is certain I have somehow caused you further harm by shaking you gently.” John had no trouble hearing the fond exasperation under the long-suffering tone.

“At least he’s now certain I’ve got a brain to damage,” John said, adding, “It’s a step up from being a mindless grunt.”

Radek snorted in amusement and Rodney huffed indignantly. “That’s right, mock me for my concern,” he lamented. Underneath, though, he was pleased. If John was teasing him, he couldn’t be too badly hurt. Speaking of which, “And you never answered Radek’s question either.”

“I have a brass band playing in my head, but other than that I’m fine. Though I do think my circulation’s going to stop if I don’t move my arms soon.” That said he rolled onto his back, pulled his knees tight to his chest and dragged his cuffed hands over his boots and knees. He was still limited in his movement, but at least his hands were in front now.

Radek and Rodney most definitely did _not_ admire John’s flexibility, nor the outline of his backside clearly displayed by John’s trousers pulling tight. No, definitely not! They were also both very careful not to look at the other one in case they were caught not looking.

“God, that’s better,” John sighed, pushing himself up to lean on the wall. Rodney turned back to his original position and Radek moved to lean on John’s other side. John looked around. “Where are we?” he wanted to know.

“Under the ruins,” Rodney replied. “We had to carry you. Down steps, I might add! My back will never recover.”

“Uh huh,” was John’s concerned reply. He proved his deep sorrow at Rodney’s dire condition by continuing with, “How long was I out?”

“No more than ten minutes,” Radek said.

“So, can we get out? If this place is Ancient, can’t we make it open the door. Or you pair can go move crystals around.”

“This place is definitely Ancient, but it doesn’t seem to be powered. The light in here is a bulb and the door is Genii engineering welded onto the Ancient frame. Most likely they couldn’t get anything to work. I’m grateful for that, but hope it’s because none of them have the gene rather than because the place is dead. I’d hate to have suffered all this and there not even be a power source at the end of it.” Rodney said.

Radek turned to John. “Can you not feel anything, Major?”

John frowned and then shook his head, wincing when it made his headache flare. “No, place feels dead to me.”

They sat and contemplated that for a while in silence.

*~*

Bren left his prisoners and headed straight for his office. He wanted to confirm his suspicion about them being from Atlantis.

He dug out the files he’d been sent after the failed invasion. Command had been sure that the Atlanteans would turn up eventually to investigate these ruins of the Ancestors. Bren hadn’t done more than skim over the information. At the time, he’d not really cared, depressed by his dead end position commanding a force of men charged with guarding the small staff of scientists that Command had sent to glean anything they could from the Ancestors technology. No prospect of promotion here.

Now though, if these three really were from Atlantis, well, he’d captured them, hadn’t he? Command wouldn’t be able to ignore that. He was bound to get a promotion off this rock.

He found the file at last and sat at his desk, flipping to the section holding photos. He’d only given these a cursory glance before, not even enough to recognise the uniforms with any certainty.

He felt himself start to grin; yes, these were definitely Atlanteans, and he was right about the two being scientists. He was about to return the file to the untidy pile he’d found it in when a particular image caught his eye. The caption said it was from the Atlantean’s first visit, when they’d discovered the underground base. The picture was from the security cameras sited in the conference room where Commander Cowan had first spoken with the interlopers.

The young man and woman, labelled Lieutenant Aiden Ford and Teyla Emmagen, meant nothing to him, but the other two men…well, he’d managed to capture two of the most wanted Atlanteans out there. Oh, he was definitely getting a promotion for this. Commander Bren had such a great ring to it.

He snatched up the photo and swept out of his office, only just managing to stop from making an undignified run to their cell.

He straightened his uniform then had the guard open the door. Stepping inside he saw the three men leaning against the wall, and noticed that Sheppard had got his hands in front of him now. This irked him, but not enough to dent his glee. He threw the picture down in front of the men he now knew to be Major John Sheppard and Doctor Rodney McKay. He still didn’t know who the little scientist was, but he had the two important ones, so the third was a bonus.

McKay leaned forward and picked the picture up. It was grainy, but recognisable and he felt his worry ratchet up now that Captain Bren knew whom they were. He showed it to John and Radek, John’s face blanking when he saw what the image was.

Bren was amused to see McKay pale as he saw the picture of himself; doubtless he knew that things were going to get worse for him now.

“So, I told you I’d figure out who you were,” he gloated, “And to think I’ve caught the man on the top of our most wanted list. Do you know what happens to men accused of war crimes, Major Sheppard?”

John didn’t react other than to turn a cold stare on Bren. Bren found himself having to admit a grudging respect for Sheppard’s control. He felt a slight shiver down his spine and was quite able to believe that this man had single handedly killed so many of his fellows. The shiver wasn’t purely one of fear, however.

He covered it with, “Not to worry, I’m sure Commander Kolya will be happy to fill you in on all the details.”

With that he headed back to his office and contacted the homeworld. It took a while of talking with endless minions, but eventually Bren got through to Kolya.

 _“Yes, Captain, what is it? I’m very busy,”_ was Kolya’s pointed greeting.

“Yes, sir, I understand that, but I have some excellent news for you. A short while ago I apprehended three trespassers; Atlanteans.”

 _“Go on,”_ Kolya ordered, and Bren could imagine him sitting forward, an alert posture to go with the suddenly alert tone of voice.

“It turns out that two of the men are none other than Major Sheppard and Doctor McKay, sir,” Bren informed him.

 _“Really?”_ Kolya asked, _“I’ll be there shortly, hold them, but have no more contact with them until I arrive.”_

He cut the connection before Bren could finish saying “Yes sir.”

Bren sat back to wait, then leapt up and attempted to put his office into some sort of order. It wouldn’t do to have his untidiness hinder promotion, after all.

*~*

Kolya arrived thirty minutes later and Bren was there to meet him as he stepped through the Stargate.

“Commander Kolya,” he said, snapping off a smart salute.

“Where are they?” Kolya got straight to the point. He had no time for pleasantries, not with Sheppard so close.

Bren kept his face carefully neutral. He was disappointed by the lack of any sort of congratulation or praise from Kolya, but it wouldn’t do to let on. “Right this way, sir, if you’ll follow me?”

Kolya nodded and they began the short walk to the prisoners cell. On the way, Kolya asked, “So, have the scientists managed to find anything useful about the Ancestor’s technology? It’s been several months now.”

“Unfortunately not, Sir. Doctor Teena says that they’ve figured out pretty much everything they can with all the devices dead, and they’ve found no way to hook our generators into the Ancestor’s equipment to get any power. In fact, I think she’s on the verge of calling Command and telling them that they’ve done all they can here,” Bren answered.

“Hmm. How fortuitous that the Atlanteans have arrived now,” Kolya mused. “They have managed to run some of the Atlantis systems from their own generators, and McKay is their Chief of Science. I’m sure he’ll be willing to assist Doctor Teena…with the right motivation, of course,” he added with a slight smile.

Bren smiled too; it was always fun ‘persuading’ people to help.

“This third man with them, he’s another scientist you say?”

“He wears the same uniform as McKay, sir, but no one has identified him. I only knew McKay and Sheppard because of the photographs in the file I was sent,” Bren said.

Kolya considered this for a second and then said, “Well, I’m sure he’ll be useful too, if for no other purpose than leverage.”

They arrived at the cell door a few moments later and Bren gestured for the guard to open it.

*~*

John sat between Radek and Rodney for a few minutes, just quietly waiting for his headache to ease a bit. This was not a good situation and he started running through scenarios in his head. Well, one thing was for certain, he wasn’t sitting down any longer.

He struggled to lever himself up- difficult with his hands in his lap. He was grateful when Radek jumped up and hauled John to his feet. John swayed alarmingly and Radek gripped his arm tightly, frowning up at him.

“I’m fine,” John told Radek, “Just a little dizzy, it’ll pass in a minute.”

“Sit down before you fall down, man,” Rodney ordered.

“No. Kolya’s coming soon and there’s no way I’m sitting at his feet.”

Rodney huffed, but stood up as well. “What makes you so certain that Kolya will come himself?”

John looked at him with his ‘I can’t believe you said that’ expression. “Are you kidding me? _Of course_ Kolya’s going to come himself. There’s no way he’ll be able to stand by while someone else deals with us.”

“Damn. I was hoping that wouldn’t be the case. I really don’t want to see Kolya again.” Rodney lamented.

John pulled away from Radek’s grip, noting that he’d still been holding on even though John had been standing steady for a few minutes, and also noticing that he himself hadn’t pulled away sooner. He began pacing the small space, trying to get his headache under control so he could be as prepared as possible for the coming confrontation.

Rodney watched him for a moment and then frowned, “You’re going to get into another pissing contest with him, aren’t you?” he accused.

John carried on his pacing, glancing at Rodney briefly, “It’s not a pissing contest, Rodney, it’s strategy. Pushing each other and looking for any weakness that might be to our advantage.”

Rodney rolled his eyes and said to Radek, “Like I said, a pissing contest.”

John opened his mouth to retort, but Radek beat him to it. “Do not make things worse, Major, do not antagonise the man, please.” He was worried that John would push too hard and get hurt. Of course, he would probably be hurt anyway, that seemed to be the way things worked.

“Sorry, Radek,” John said. “It’s what I was trained to do- search out the advantages and use them anyway I can to keep my team alive and get them out safely.”

“’Trained,’” Rodney repeated. “I bet they didn’t have to give you very much training on how to antagonise people. You come by it naturally. What about getting yourself out? If you antagonise him too much it could end badly for you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” John said matter-of-factly, “As long as I get my civilians home, I’m expendable.”

Radek’s eyes narrowed at this little bit of information, he moved in front of John, making him stop pacing or run Radek down, and glared fiercely at John to make sure the man was listening, “Stupid military training. You are _not_ expendable, Major Sheppard! Činit tebe mít jeden krveprolití přát si?”

“No, I _don’t_ have a death wish, Radek. I don’t want to die here, but if it’s me or one of you, I choose me,” John defended.

Rodney made a sound of derision, “Well that certainly makes me feel better. Not a death wish, a hero complex,” he said. Then he frowned, “Hey, wait a minute. You speak Czech!”

John’s face screamed ‘oops’. “Um, a little bit.”

“Uh huh,” Rodney said dubiously.

“How well do you really speak it, and why did you not say before?” Radek wanted to know.

John looked away and sighed. “Okay, I’m fluent,” he confessed.

“So? Why did you not say?” Radek was going to get to the bottom of this. He was in two minds; one said ‘John speaks Czech, do not swoon’, while the other said ‘John speaks Czech and hid it from me’.

Before John could reply, Rodney snapped his fingers, “It’s another one of your tactical things isn’t it? God, it’s one thing to think strategically about the enemy, but friends? That’s just cold!”

“No, honestly, it’s not like that,” John looked between the two scowls aimed his way. “There’s all sorts of stuff you don’t know about me, just like there’s all sorts of stuff I don’t know about either of you. I wasn’t hiding this; it just never really came up. Besides, Radek has some really interesting opinions about things when he thinks no one else understands,” he said to Rodney. Then he turned to Radek and said, “I thought you’d be more careful if you knew and it’s kinda funny listening to you. Honestly, Radek, there’s nothing sinister about this.”

“Hmm,” Rodney said, letting the point drop for now. “So, any other languages you’d care to confess to?” He raised an eyebrow.

John was going to try to avoid answering that, but then Radek raised a brow too, and it was too much for John to stand against. “Okay, okay. God! I’m fluent in French and Italian, and can get by in Spanish and German. I know Czech, obviously, and Pashto. I learned that in Afghanistan. It seemed only fair to at least be able to speak the language of the people I was fighting.” There were a couple of others he could get by in, but John still wanted a few cards to his chest.

He was almost thankful that the sound of the door being unlocked interrupted them. Almost. He stepped in front of Radek and Rodney and turned to face the door.

*~*

The door swung open and the guard stepped in, positioning himself against the wall just inside the room. He was followed by Kolya and Bren.

Kolya smiled a sickly smile as he walked to stand in front of John. “Major Sheppard, Doctor McKay, so nice to see you again,” he said. He eyed the smaller man behind Sheppard’s left shoulder as he crossed the room. Definitely a scientist in that uniform. He took in the eyeglasses and shock of hair, but didn’t recognise him. Never mind, all would be revealed soon.

“Kolya,” John ‘greeted’, purposefully leaving off his title. If Kolya noticed, he didn’t show it.

“Tell me, Doctor McKay, how’s the arm?” he glanced away from Sheppard briefly to look at McKay, then moved his gaze back again.

“Fine, thanks,” Rodney replied. He forced himself to keep his hand from moving to the sleeve that covered the still vivid scar, scowling instead. “How’s the shoulder?” he shot back.

Kolya mentally awarded McKay a point for hiding his fear well. Kolya had been amused by McKay’s defiance during their last meeting. Outwardly, his face didn’t change, “Fully healed, thank you for asking,” he replied.

“So, Sheppard, are you going to introduce me to your friend?” he inquired.

“I hadn’t been planning on it, no,” was John’s reply.

The tension fairly crackled between the two men. Radek had never seen this side of John before, all deceptively relaxed but cold eyed. He was desperately telling himself that it was not hot…this was no time to be getting aroused!

Rodney, for his part, had a bad feeling. He _had_ seen John like this before and was able to ignore the hotness and focus on John’s alarming predilection for winding men with guns up. He had been waiting for the button pushing to escalate and the tension now was almost visible.

Kolya nodded calmly at John’s reply, “I had a feeling you’d say that,” he said. He snatched his gun from its holster and pressed it between John’s eyes. “I’ll ask once more,” he growled.

Bren was watching all this, fascinated. It was like watching the two Manda Wolf pack leaders in his home province when he was a young boy. He was interested to see whether Sheppard’s need to protect the two weaker men worked in his favour to make him fiercer, or worked against him, giving Kolya leverage over him. He was impressed that Sheppard hadn’t even blinked at the weapon being pressed to his head; he also found it hot. The scientists were not so unmoved however and the smaller one moved further into view.

Radek was not having this. He was not going to let the idiot get himself shot just to keep his name a secret! Oh, John was going to get a piece of his mind for this foolishness! He stepped forward a little and said, as calmly as he could, “My name is Zelenka. Radek Zelenka.”

Kolya smiled at him in an unpleasant manner, but he was putting his gun away, so Radek was happy. “There, see? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Kolya said, condescendingly. “Is it _Doctor_ Radek Zelenka?” he asked.

Radek nodded.

“And what is it you do?” was Kolya’s next question.

“I’m an engineer,” he replied.

“An engineer. Hmm,” Kolya pondered this fact for a moment, the, “That’s good. We can use you too.”

“Use him?” John demanded.

“Of course, Major, you didn’t think I’d let McKay go to waste did you? Not when I’ve got this outpost to investigate. A scientist of his calibre will be most useful to our research programme. And now we have an engineer familiar with the Ancestor’s equipment too. Most fortuitous,” Kolya gloated.

Rodney snorted, “And what makes you think we’ll help you?”

“Simple, Doctor McKay, I’ll kill Sheppard if you don’t, and I’ll take great pleasure in dragging it out for as long as I can,” he smiled as both scientists paled. Turning to stare at Sheppard again, he locked eyes with the man, searching for any shred of fear as he said, “Have you ever been tortured, Sheppard?” He was disappointed when there was no reaction in the cold gaze.

“Yes thanks,” was John’s reply.

It threw Kolya for a moment, but he recovered before anyone would notice. “Well, I’ll just have to be extra creative then.” He swept his gaze over all three prisoners, said, “Doctor Teena will be along shortly with your work,” and swept from the room.

Bren was startled, having been so caught up in the show, he quickly followed after Kolya, then the guard stepped out and the door shut and locked behind him.

*~*

They stood in silence for a few moments, then suddenly, Radek spun round so that he was face to face with John. He was angry and his blue eyes blazed. “Blaho Bůh man, ar tebe bláznivý?” he grated out, arms waving for emphasis.

John stared at him, then replied with, “Hej! JÁ varoval tebe jaký až k čekat. JÁ řekl my chtěl bych dotírat jeden druhého!” He tried to raise his own hands to gesture as Radek had, but curled them into fists instead when he remembered the cuffs.

“Hey, hey!” Rodney intervened, “In English, please. I want to hear the Major’s telling off.” This was partly true, he _did_ want to know what was being said so that he could look back fondly at Radek’s dressing down. He wanted to shake some sense into John himself, the man was far too accepting of guns in his face. Partly though, he also wanted to snap them out of this tension before they said something that they’d regret. Radek was shaken just like Rodney, and John hadn’t completely snapped out of his cold, scary soldier mindset yet.

“Radek?” he pushed when neither man replied.

Radek huffed, threw his hands up and stalked to the other side of the cell, so Rodney turned to John instead, “Major?” he crossed his arms in emphasis.

John sighed then looked at Rodney. “It’s simple, Rodney. Radek was just asking me if I was insane, and I was telling him that I’d warned him about the winding each other up thing.”

“Well, he’s right, you _are_ insane, but Radek? It’s been much worse than that between them, and grim as it is to consider, Kolya wouldn’t kill Major Sheppard this early in their little game.” Rodney moved towards Radek as he spoke, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder when he got close enough.

Radek sighed and turned back to face them. “Fine, but do not be such an idiot over something as simple as my name again!”

John nodded. Everyone knew he’d do it again in a heartbeat, but they also knew there was no point falling out over it when they still had to face whatever was to come.

Radek wasn’t quite finished, however, “And did you have to tell him you had been tortured before? Now he’ll just be more determined!”

John sighed. Why was it so hard for them to grasp this? “Radek, I’ve already told you this. He’ll say things like that to try to frighten me; he’s looking for weak points. By answering as I did, it gave him nothing to use against me.”

“But it’s not true…right?” Rodney asked, sounding concerned.

Radek’s eyes widened. He’d looked down as John had explained things again, but now he looked at John again.

“Yes, Rodney, it is true,” John said gently. He went on with, “But it doesn’t matter now,” when he saw the twin stricken looks.

“’Doesn’t matter’ he says,” Rodney’s voice quavered a little. His eyes met Radek’s, seeing the same pain there that he felt himself knowing the man he loved had been tortured. Suddenly, the light dawned for Rodney and he realised that Radek felt the same way he did. Understanding flowed between them and they gave each other a minute nod.

John watched them, feeling bemused. He just knew he was missing something important. Before he could say anything, however, Rodney went on with, “How’d a medivac pilot get tortured anyway?” hoping to catch John out in his macho game.

John smiled grimly, “Rodney, I’ve been military for my entire adult life. Do you really think Afghanistan is the only war zone I’ve been in?”

Rodney frowned. “It’s the only one you ever mention,” he pointed out.

“Most of them are classified.” John was trying to get the balance between giving too much away and being hounded incessantly.

“Classified? Oh my God, you were black ops, like O’Neill, weren’t you?” Rodney guessed.

Dammit, John thought. He should have known Rodney would figure things out all too quickly. “Rodney, classified! Hell, some of it might even be outside Weir’s knowledge, so just forget it, okay?”

John was looking a little tense again so Radek decided to change the subject. “So, what do we do now?” he asked.

John looked relieved as he replied with, “Well, we’ve not really got much choice but to wait at the moment. We’ve got no weapons and my hands are pretty much useless in these,” he rattled the cuff chain, “and even if there was power, there’d be no way of getting the Genii door open.” He eyed the ugly lump of metal, vaguely affronted by its clashing appearance with the Ancient architecture.

“And there’s definitely no power here?” Radek checked.

John walked to the nearest wall and spread his hands out as much as he was able, laying them flat to the wall. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the wall too, brows furrowing in concentration. He opened his mind and searched for any sign of the odd humming noise he heard from Atlantis, but there was nothing.

“No, I can’t sense anything at all. This place is dead. You two will just have to keep your eyes open in the labs. Look for any Ancient weapons we can activate.”

Rodney and Radek both nodded, neither wanting to think about what John might be doing while they were being forced to work. There was no question they’d refuse, not with John as insurance.

Rodney had a sudden thought, “Wait, wait. How do we know they aren’t watching us? We’ve just told them our plans and showed them that you can work the technology!” His arms waved frantically and his eyes were worried.

Radek said, “But they asked my name and you had both used it before they came in.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Rodney cried, “That just means that they want to toy with us and prove that they have the advantage.”

“Now he gets it,” John said, exasperated, “And no, we aren’t under surveillance in here. Look around, Rodney, any Ancient camera won’t work and the Genii don’t have the level of technology needed to make a camera small enough to hide here. Besides, this looks more like a storage room than a cell, they obviously weren’t expecting prisoners even if Command told them to. They didn’t have time to sort any complicated stuff out.”

Rodney blinked, looked round as if to confirm John’s statement and then sighed in relief, “Yeah, okay, it’s just I react badly to being held prisoner.”

“You react badly to most things, Rodney,” Radek pointed out helpfully.

Rodney scowled and John smirked, he was happy to see a bit of the bickering coming back, it meant that both his scientists were dealing a bit better now and he could relax a little, stop worrying so much about them and start trying to work out some more escape plans. With that in mind he pressed his back against the wall and slid down, resting his forearms on his drawn up knees and letting his bound hands dangle between them.

After a moment, Radek and Rodney joined him, Rodney to his left and Radek on the right. They sat in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Rodney was mulling over this new information he’d gathered. It seemed he wasn’t the only one mooning over a certain oblivious USAF major, Radek was too. He couldn’t decide if he felt glad that he wasn’t alone or jealous of the competition. One thing he did know; he counted Radek among his small circle of friends and didn’t want to lose that, not when the object of their affections was so clueless. That said, he couldn’t stop himself running a comparison study.

Though he would never admit it aloud, Radek was almost as smart as he was, they both had blue eyes, but Radek had glasses. He smiled to himself at this point against Radek. But then, Rodney himself had a crooked mouth and receding hairline. He frowned. Radek was shorter than he was, but also thinner. He was forced to conclude that they were pretty even on points, until he suddenly realised that Radek had the whole accent thing going on, and apparently, John was fluent in Czech. Damn.

He snorted at himself; he didn’t even know if Sheppard liked men or what his type was. Maybe neither Rodney nor Radek were what John liked. Maybe he went more for military types. Rodney cringed at the picture of Sheppard and Ford that sprang into his mind at that thought.

He was dragged from his musings by the door being unlocked and the guard once again taking up residence by the inside doorjamb.

He was followed into the room by a woman and two men in the Genii version of lab coats. The two men were carrying large boards, like chalk boards, which they started to set up as the three men from Atlantis got to their feet.

The woman, who was about five feet six and blonde with blue eyes, stared at Radek, John and Rodney in turn. She was pretty enough, but her eyes were cold. John felt a flash of jealousy towards her anyway. She was blond and blue eyed, just Rodney’s type, and a scientist to boot. He caught himself, this was no time for thoughts like that.

Radek saw John glare at the woman scientist and then frown. He looked perplexed, Radek decided. He wondered what that was all about. Not that he had time to ponder it before the woman was speaking.

“My name is Doctor Teena,” she announced imperiously, “Commander Kolya informs me that two of you have knowledge of the Ancestor’s technology. Our current generators are not powerful enough to operate this facility. These boards contain equations for more powerful generators, but we have been unable to make them work,” she looked like she was sucking a wasp at this begrudging statement, though she made up for it with the level of implacable coldness when she continued with, “you will do so.”

Rodney, who had had a moment of regret when Teena had entered, thinking that if only he didn’t like John so much, now decided that he didn’t like this woman one iota. He sneered appropriately when he stepped towards the boards and said, “Please. We won’t be able to do much with these out of context. We need to be in the lab, see what you’ve already achieved so that we know not to duplicate your work.”

It was a good try, John thought, but he knew it would fail before she even opened her mouth. Sure enough, “That is unnecessary…” she waited for a name.

“Doctor McKay,” Rodney supplied unhappily.

“McKay,” Teena nodded, and it appeared that Kolya wasn’t the only tactician here, because she deliberately left Rodney’s title off. “As I was saying, it is unnecessary for you to be in the labs. If you duplicate our work, so be it, but we are not so stupid as to give you access to the Ancestor’s devices this early in the game. I expect to see progress by this evening, otherwise Kolya will be informed, and he has very effective ways of making you work harder.” That said, she spun on her heel and strode out, her minions and the guard following in her wake. The door locked again, leaving the three men to stare at the blackboards full of chalk equations.

Almost despite himself Rodney moved closer until he was standing in front of the first board. He stared at it and declared, “Idiots! This is even worse than some of the imbeciles working on Atlantis, a spectacle I never hoped to see.”

Radek and John nodded, the wrongness of the maths making John cringe.

Radek, who tried to convince himself that he was only watching John so closely because they were in a bad situation and he needed to look for cues on how to act…yeah, right…caught John’s wince and was amused and intrigued. Just how good was the man’s mathematical ability? It was a question that continued to plague him and he was determined to find an answer eventually. He did concede to himself that maybe now wasn’t the time, and turned his attention back to the board.

“So, do we straighten this mess out, or not?” he asked the others.

“For now, there isn’t much choice,” John answered. “We need to gain their trust enough that you get taken to the labs as soon as possible. That’s our best bet for escape at the moment.”

Radek and Rodney nodded and reluctantly started work on the complicated equation. John watched them for a while then resumed his thinking position on the floor. He didn’t think it would be long before Kolya reappeared.

*~*

John reckoned it was roughly three hours before he heard footsteps outside their cell door- reckoned, because they’d had their watches taken at the same time as their weapons, vests and GDOs. It was another tactic meant to disorientate them, put them in a room with no natural light and take away their method of marking time and they’d lose track of just how long they’d been in captivity eventually. John could appreciate the strategy even as he was irritated by it. Luckily he had a pretty decent internal clock, but he knew it would fail if they were held for long enough.

He thought it was probably around 1800 hours, Atlantis time, which meant they were well overdue for the 1500 check in. He hoped Ford and Teyla had succeeded in getting back home with Singh and Jones and that a rescue plan was well under way even before they missed their check in.

He levered himself to a standing position just before Kolya, Bren and Doctor Teena trooped in behind the ubiquitous guard. John noted that the guard was different and presumed that the evening shift had come on duty. John moved closer to Rodney and Radek, who had turned away from their work as the door opened.

“Gentlemen,” Kolya greeted in a faux pleasant voice. He got no reply, but hadn’t expected one. Instead he turned to Teena and said, “Doctor?” while gesturing at the equation.

She stepped forward to examine the work done so far, making no comment as she looked over each change made.

Radek and Rodney had corrected about a quarter of the first board, but John had done much more than that in his head and assumed that his geeks were trying to do enough to gain trust, but also dawdling enough to avoid giving the Genii too much help before rescue or escape.

Finally Teena nodded and, turning to Kolya, said, “The work is sound, Commander. I’m impressed with their abilities.”

“High praise, indeed, Doctor,” replied Kolya, continuing with, “They have done as much as you had hoped? I wouldn’t like to think they were shirking.”

Teena pondered, eventually answering with, “It is difficult to say, Commander, they have succeeded in doing more in a few hours than my team has over days, much as it galls me to admit. Whether that is the top speed they can work at or not, I cannot say.”

“I assure you we’re going as quickly as we can!” Rodney huffed, offended that his professional pride was being questioned, even though he was actually dragging his heels a bit. It was the principle of the thing.

Kolya smiled faintly, amused by Rodney’s protest. “Very well, carry on.” He waved at the boards and turned to leave.

“Kolya,” John called, causing Radek and Rodney to look at him worriedly, probably wondering what sort of trouble he was about to stir up.

Kolya slowly turned round to face John. “Sheppard?” he asked.

“Can we get some food?” He’d seen Rodney’s hands start to shake faintly in the last few minutes and was worried about him. He went on with, “I don’t care whether you feed me or not, but at least feed the civilians.” When Kolya smirked and made to turn round again, John continued with, “Look, you want McKay to work for you, you have to feed him. He’s got a medical condition called hypoglycaemia. We have rations in our gear, can we just have those? Please.”

Rodney jumped in with, “It’s true, if I don’t get food regularly my blood sugar drops and I get slow and stupid. It’s a horrible feeling and there’s no way I’ll be able to do these complex equations if I’m in a coma.”

Kolya looked between the two of them and Radek, who was nodding mutely. He frowned and John tried one last thing to convince him.

“Do you really think I’d be asking you for anything we didn’t need, Kolya? I’ve just given you information that you could use to your advantage. You think I’d do that if it wasn’t important?”

“As you say, Sheppard, you have given me useful knowledge against you. Very well, I will have these rations you speak of brought to you shortly. Just bear in mind that I will not be pleased if this turns out to be a lie.”

He swept from the room, Bren and Teena following and the guard stepping out and locking the door in a routine that was becoming familiar.

*~*

“Thanks,” Rodney said, simply. He hated his illness, especially when it caused this sort of situation. Kolya now had them in his debt and Rodney didn’t want to know what he might want in return. He hoped it was simply a continuation of their work, but feared it could be something more unpleasant and also, that it would be John who had to repay it.

Rodney was starting to feel quite shaky and light-headed when the guard reopened their door about ten minutes later. Another guard stepped in with him and threw two MRE packets towards them before stepping back out again and locking the door.

“Why did you have to tell him not to feed you?” Rodney demanded of John, “Now he’s decided it was a good idea and you need to eat as much as we do.”

“Actually I don’t, Rodney. No hypoglycaemia here, remember?” John replied.

“I do not suffer it either, and yet you asked for food for me, Major,” Radek pointed out.

“He’s just being all heroic, Radek, sacrificing himself for us civilians.”

“I’m not sacrificing myself, Rodney, it won’t be too much longer before we get rescued. I’ll be fine for a few more hours without food, but there’s no reason we should all suffer. Besides, I had to get Kolya to agree somehow, and I thought the idea of making me watch you two eat would appeal to him. Seems I was right.”

Radek looked inside his MRE packet, pulling out the dessert. “Here, you can eat this,” he offered to John, continuing with, “It is chocolate. I do not like chocolate,” when it looked like John would refuse.

Rodney knew that was a lie, but also admired Radek’s Sheppard-wrangling skills. The man was skinny enough, he didn’t need to starve himself and Radek had hit on the ideal solution.

John eyed Radek suspiciously for a few seconds, but Radek simply gazed back and kept the pudding extended until John reached over and took it. “Thanks,” he said and Radek smiled.

They ate quietly for a few minutes, then John said, “So. You’re stalling, right?” This was met with two blank stares so he clarified, “You’ve done more of the equation than you’ve written on the board.”

“Well of course, Major, you didn’t think we’d give them too much help? We could actually have scrubbed this equation completely and written them a much more efficient one, but we decided just to correct bits of this instead.” Rodney was vaguely affronted.

Radek, however, was more intrigued by what had prompted John to ask in the first place. “Why, how much have you corrected?” he asked, amused when John’s eyes darted quickly about before he composed himself.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he protested, “I just wanted to check the situation.”

“Uh huh,” Rodney said sceptically, “Now answer Radek’s question.”

John looked between them, trying to look innocent, but they both raised eyebrows and John sighed. “Fine, I’ve done the first board,” he admitted grudgingly.

The scientists exchanged a glance and Rodney continued with, “And how long did that take you?”

“I don’t know,” John lied, still reluctant to let his geeks know just how good he was. Not that he knew why he was still reluctant.

“Please,” Rodney scoffed, “You military types always know what time it is. Try again.”

John realised that there was no way to get out of this without looking foolish so he sighed and muttered, “About an hour and a half.”

Another exchanged glance and Radek spoke up with, “It took us only a little less time than that working together,” he sounded impressed.

Rodney just sounded annoyed, “We really need to talk about this playing dumb thing you’ve got going, Major.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” John answered, and it was apparently as ineffective this time as it had been a few minutes ago as Rodney flapped his hand at him.

“Exactly, a fine example of your idiot persona. I’m afraid it doesn’t wash with us, especially not if you’ve worked out as much of the equation as we have.”

Radek had a flash of understanding. “It’s a mask, yes? You hide behind idiot mask for protection.”

John was a little disconcerted to find he was actually quite transparent. At least to these two. “Precisely, Radek, people think I’m an idiot, they underestimate me. It’s useful in tight situations.”

“Fine, I get that it’s great to surprise the enemy, but we aren’t the enemy, Major. Why hide from us?” Rodney wanted to know. He tried to tell himself he wasn’t hurt by John’s secrets. Intellectually, he knew it wasn’t a lack of trust, but rather a combination of personality type and the training he got for the Black Ops that he wasn’t supposed to know about. Still, it didn’t entirely mitigate the hurt.

“Habit, Rodney. Not everyone’s parents want a genius for a son, and COs certainly don’t want to be outdone by one of their subordinates,” John replied.

“My parents weren’t particularly pleased either, Major, and yet…”

“Well, maybe your dad wasn’t as…persuasive…as mine,” John winced very slightly, causing Radek to wonder what exactly that persuasion had involved. “And besides, you’ve got a personality that wants to be noticed, you’re proud of your brain and want everyone to know it, but I’m not like that, I want to blend in, not draw attention to myself. That’s just how it is.”

Radek said, “You said ‘not everyone wants a genius for a son’, just how clever are you?”

Radek thought for a moment that John wouldn’t reply. His face had gone blank, except for his eyes, which showed the internal battle between truth and hiding. Finally, John admitted, “I passed the Mensa test.”

“You’re a member of Mensa?” Rodney exclaimed.

John shook his head, “No, I passed the test, but I turned down the invitation to join.”

” _What?!_ ” Rodney squeaked. “You turned down Mensa? Are you insane?”

“Were you not listening just now, McKay?” John enquired, “Did I not just finish explaining why I like to keep quiet and ordinary?”

Rodney waved a hand at him, “Yes, yes…but _Mensa_!”

John sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, awkward when the other one came with it, but John needed to do something before he tried to strangle Rodney.

Seeing the slight tension in John, Radek stepped in with, “Do not worry, Major, I am not a member of Mensa either.”

John smiled gratefully at him. “Then I’m in good company,” he said. “Now, can we not talk about this anymore please?” he added.

Rodney looked like he was about to say something more, but Radek made a small negating movement with his hand, which Rodney caught, shutting his mouth again.

“Thank you,” John said, though it was unclear which man he was thanking. He retook his thinking position against the wall, settling in until Kolya reappeared.

Rodney picked up his piece of chalk and turned to the blackboard. He couldn’t resist a final quick comment though. “I’m dropping this for now, Major, but don’t think we’re done with this conversation. That’s the one benefit of being locked up in here: No way for you to escape talking.”

John groaned and banged the back of his head against the wall a couple of times, wincing when it caused his headache from being knocked out to flare up. Dammit, he’d thought that was pretty much gone, but here it was back again. “God. I should just tell Kolya he doesn’t need to threaten me with torture, not when he can just threaten to leave me with you for in depth discussion about my personal stuff.”

He’d been aiming for humour, but he saw both sets of backs and shoulders tense a little at the mention of torture.

“Do not joke about being tortured,” Radek ordered, tense. “You may not care what happens to you, but we do not wish to make light of it. I for one would prefer the word not be mentioned again,” he added.

“Right, sorry,” John said. He sat in silence and listened to his geeks murmuring quietly. He also idly corrected the second board, though he didn’t mention this. He wanted to avoid any further spot light on his IQ.

*~*

It was maybe four hours later, the first board a little over half way completed, that two more MREs were delivered. Unfortunately, the arrived with Kolya, so Radek couldn’t smuggle any to John.

Kolya leant against the wall, watching the two scientists eat with a small smirk on his face. John assumed he was pleased with his bit of psychological warfare. He thought it best not to mention that he’s been starved for much longer than one meal before, more than the two Kolya thought he’d missed even.

As Rodney and Radek finished eating, Kolya said, “Enjoy your meal, gentlemen?” enjoying the twin blue scowls he got in reply.

Just then, a small group of soldiers arrived, laden with two metal-framed cots and the attending sets of mattress, blanket and pillow. They began setting them up in the two corners opposite the blackboards.

Rodney scowled at the virtually transparent bed furnishings, and the fact that there were only two wasn’t giving him good feelings either. “I can’t sleep on that, I have a delicate back,” he exclaimed, following with, “And who’s supposed to sleep on the floor?”

John had moved near to Radek and Rodney when the door had first opened. This put him in convenient range for Kolya to lash out in a quick move. A vicious backhand caught John on his right cheekbone and dropped him to one knee. He stayed there for a moment, stunned, then gave his head a quick shake and hauled himself upright again. He didn’t make a sound, determined not to give Kolya any satisfaction even though it hurt like hell. It didn’t feel broken though and the skin hadn’t broken either, there would be a nice bruise, but nothing too bad. He consoled himself with the thought that Kolya had probably hurt his hand just as much. It wasn’t like on TV, where everyone always punched people in the face. No, in real life, punching someone else anywhere bony was just as likely to give you a broken hand. John mentally crossed his fingers that Kolya had broken something.

Unhappily, his silent defiance was undermined by Radek’s gasp and curse and Rodney’s “What the hell?”

“It is quite simple, Doctor McKay; I grew tired of your complaints. It’s one thing to feed you frequently in order to keep you from becoming useless, but you can still work with a bad back.”

“So why not hit me?” Rodney demanded, getting a frown from John.

“Because I have a feeling that nothing short of unconsciousness will stop you talking and your brain is far too useful to risk damaging it. I have no such compunction with the major here. His only purpose is as leverage against your cooperation. If he has to get a bit damaged for you to get the message, I’m happy to comply.” The last was said in a menacing tone of voice, promising Rodney that Kolya really would beat John as much as it took to get his cooperation.

Rodney got that message loud and clear and snapped his jaw shut audibly. He sent a death glare Kolya’s way, just to show he wasn’t completely cowed.

Kolya smiled. “Now that that’s settled, I suggest you get some sleep. You’ll be woken in five hours and I expect you to carry on with your work then. Good evening, gentlemen.” He left the room, stopping only to gesture to a couple of the soldiers.

The men stepped up to John and one said, “Move,” poking him with his gun for emphasis. John took a final look at Rodney and Radek, trying to convey confidence in his gaze, but being met with two bleak stares.

Rodney looked like he was about to speak, but Radek put a hand on his arm just as John said, “I’ll see you in the morning,” and walked out with the soldiers. He was confident that the evening wouldn’t be pleasant, but that he wasn’t in any immediate danger because Kolya still needed him as leverage.

Rodney and Radek, eyes still bleak, looked at each other, then around the room. Radek moved to one of the cots and sat on it. “We should try to sleep,” he said unenthusiastically.

“Sleep!” Rodney exclaimed. “I’m not tired. It can’t be more than 10 or 11 at night. And anyway, how do you expect me to sleep when they’re doing who knows what to John?” Radek didn’t comment on Rodney’s use of ‘John’, he was stressed after all, so he was allowed the odd slip of the tongue without Radek pouncing on it.

“Rodney,” he said, “Just think of it this way: If we do not sleep and it makes our work on the equation slow down, it will not be us who suffer for it. We need to rest so that we may save Major Sheppard at least a little discomfort.”

Rodney looked like he wanted to argue, but Radek spoke the truth, so he simply flung himself down onto the other cot and put an arm over his eyes, sighing heavily.

Radek watched him for a moment then said, “It will not be for long, Rodney. Lieutenant Ford and Teyla got back to Atlantis and will be coming to rescue us very soon. And, like you and Kolya have both said, they need him alive to make us work.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Rodney.

“The key word is ‘alive’, Radek. There’s all sorts of fun Kolya can have for himself and still keep John alive.” Rodney replied. “God, why did I have to fall for _him_? There’s all sorts of people, much more safe and sedentary, but no, I have to go for the secretive one with ludicrous hair and a hero complex!” he exclaimed, then froze, realising what he’d just said. He dragged the arm from over his eyes and stared at the ceiling before slowly tipping his head in Radek’s direction.

Radek was equally surprised that Rodney had confessed his feelings openly, he was normally more guarded. Still, they were in the same boat, so maybe it wasn’t such a surprise that Rodney felt able to talk to him. He felt it only fair to reply in kind.

“It is as you say, there are plenty of safer men to pick, but we are scientists and like to solve puzzles. John is most definitely a puzzle.” He noticed that both he and Rodney had said ‘John’. He would have to be careful about addressing John as such.

“I know. I _still_ can’t believe he passed the Mensa test and turned down membership…and didn’t tell me either thing before today!”

“Are you still on about that? Go to sleep, Rodney, save me from your whining.”

“I am not whining!” Rodney huffed.

They lay there quietly, eyes closed against the light that was as bright as it had been all day, trying to shut their brains down enough to sleep.

“God, what’s happening to him, Radek?” Rodney fretted.

“I do not know, Rodney. We can do nothing for him except sleep so that we may continue with our work. I have told you this already, and yet you are still talking.” Radek knew Rodney was upset, he was himself, but going over and over was just making Radek more stressed and he really thought it was best to try and sleep.

“Fine, you’re right, I know,” Rodney sighed, “Shutting up now,” he added.

They lay, once again, in silence, but this time they eventually fell asleep, listening to the reassurance of each other’s breathing.

*~*

The question on John’s mind as he was led away was whether this was a further attempt at disorientating them by making them sleep early, or whether the Genii homeworld was simply a few hours ahead. Judging from the quietness and lack of personnel, he assumed it was the second option. He was a little surprised that Kolya had missed an opportunity, but he wasn’t going to complain. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be sleeping anyway.

His two guards marched him into another small cell-like room, this one furnished with an uncomfortable looking metal chair, Captain Bren and Kolya. The guards took an arm each and thrust John, none too gently, into the chair. One man then held his gun on John while the other undid one wrist, moved his hands behind him and recuffed his wrists round the chair back. Next his ankles were tied to the corresponding chair leg. They then moved to positions either side of the now closed door.

John stared straight ahead as Kolya began slowly circling his chair. Bren had moved to just outside Kolya’s path and watched John intently, admiring the view.

After a couple of turns, Kolya said, “What to do with you, Major? You killed sixty of my men in a matter of hours,” he allowed the tiniest hint of the anger he felt into his voice.

“You want me to apologise?” John asked sarcastically, “You invaded my city, Kolya. You would have done the same if our positions were reversed.”

Bren stepped in, lightening fast, and delivered a sharp blow to John’s face, catching the undamaged cheekbone. Damn, he was going to have a matching set of bruises tomorrow. Did these people not know about the bone-on-bone rule? Always going for his face. John hoped Bren had broken himself doing that, it hurt like a son of a bitch.

Kolya leant in close to John’s left ear from his position behind the chair. “You’re a wanted war criminal, a crime punishable by death,” he carried on as if there had been no interruption. “The problem is that you have information I want and you give me control of McKay and Zelenka. So, I’ve come to the decision that I can’t kill you just yet, but I can get the information from you.”

“I won’t talk,” John promised.

“Oh, I know you won’t straight away, but we have our methods,” promised Kolya, adding, “And we enjoy it when prisoners hold out.”

John held himself still, not about to let these two men in on his unease. He may well have suffered torture before, but that didn’t really ease his concern, just gave him a better chance at hiding his fear. He sat, unable to do anything except wait for whatever Kolya and Bren decided to do to him.

*~*

It turned out that the majority of John’s time that evening was spent being left alone, still cuffed to the chair. He slept, having that soldier’s knack of sleeping instantly, wherever he may be. He knew that he needed to keep some of his strength up, and it would be difficult with out food and very little water. Sleep would help.

Unfortunately, John wasn’t left to sleep uninterrupted, but rather woken at odd intervals by one of the guards. The sound of the door opening was enough to jar John out of his light sleep, and occasionally that was enough and the guard would leave. This wasn’t a frequent occurrence though; usually they came into the room. Sometimes they simply stalked round him menacingly, throwing insults, but by far the most frequent event was John receiving a beating before the guard was satisfied.

John took many blows to his head and stomach, and on a couple of occasions, the blows were so hard that his chair toppled over, landing painfully on his arms. The guard left him down there between one pair of visits and John’s arms went unpleasantly numb to add to his discomfort. Still he forced himself to sleep after each beating. They were weakening him and he desperately needed to get some rest in order to endure. He didn’t think anything was broken, thankfully, though some of the hits were agony. He also knew that his refusal to cry out was spurring his persecutors on to higher levels of viciousness, but he simply couldn’t let them see his pain and fear, couldn’t give them the satisfaction. He had to be strong for Rodney and Radek.

John knew this tactic of sleep deprivation, knew that it was a sound method of disorientating a captive as well as running his energy reserves down. Knowing this didn’t stop his internal clock losing all track of time due to the irregular wakings, however. John was sure it was longer than the five hours his geeks had been given to sleep… _surely_ it had been longer than that?

Finally, Kolya and Bren reappeared and John knew that the real fun was about to start.

*~*

Kolya and Bren made sure their ‘guest’ was settled then left the cell, the two guards following after and locking the door.

Kolya turned to them both, “Let him sleep, but I want him woken at random intervals of no more than half an hour. You can have a little fun with him, but _do not_ break him. Understood?”

The guards both rapped out “Yes, sir!” and crisply saluted. Kolya nodded once, satisfied, then moved off down the corridor, Bren half a step behind.

Once they were comfortable in Bren’s office and he had poured them both a few fingers from his stash of whiskey, Kolya said, “We’ll soften him up a bit with the sleep deprivation and give ourselves a good nights sleep so we can come at him fresh in the morning. He’s going to be tough; McKay was surprisingly resistant, it took a knife in the arm to get him to say anything. I suspect Sheppard will take a good deal more persuasion.”

He took a sip of his drink, relishing the burn as it travelled down his throat. Bren had the good stuff, it seemed. “It’s a shame the two most expedient methods- threatening his friends, or his own life- are unavailable. Beating him until he gives up is time consuming and runs the risk of his body giving out before his mind does. Same with drugs. If I know Sheppard, he’ll fight any drug we give him and by the time we wear down his resistance, there’s a very good chance there’ll be nothing left in his mind that’s useful. Of course, it doesn’t help that Command have put the pressure on. They want all his information as soon as possible because they’re planning a big show trial for the ‘most wanted war criminal’ in time for the next election.”

Pleased that Kolya was being so candid with him, Bren felt emboldened enough to make a suggestion. “Sir, if I may? I think I have a solution that will break Sheppard quickly without damaging him.”

“Oh?” Kolya was intrigued.

“Sex, sir,” was Bren’s succinct reply.

Kolya had used sex against women before, of course, but not being that way inclined, hadn’t ever tried it on a male prisoner. He was interested to see where Bren would take this. “Go on,” he encouraged.

Bren was gratified to see he had Kolya’s full attention, “Well, sir, I’ve used this method before to great effect. You’re probably imagining penetration?” he got a nod from Kolya. “I’ve found that to get less results than my method. With penetration, the subject generally feels pain, which gives them something to hold onto. I’ve found that giving pleasure without any pain is much more effective. With no pain, the man can only concentrate on the betrayal of his own body. He can’t cling to the pain as a way of telling himself that he fought his attacker. It tends to break most men pretty quickly, especially the ones that don’t sleep with men.”

Kolya was impressed. “Just why are you stuck on this outpost, Captain, when you could be doing so much more at home?”

“My last commander, sir. He didn’t agree with my methods, said it was perverted. He didn’t care about the success rate, just that one of his men liked other men,” Bren said, a little bitterly.

“Well, if you manage to get information from Sheppard, you can consider yourself free of this rock. I can always use good interrogators.”

“Thank you, sir,” Bren schooled his face to a pleased expression when what he really wanted to do was jump about his office and scream in delight. He didn’t think Kolya would appreciate that though.

Kolya drained his drink and stood, Bren following suit. “We’ve only got a little under five hours before we need to wake the scientists. I’d like to do that myself, so I think it best to get as much rest as possible while we can.” That said he left for his temporarily assigned quarters and Bren headed to his own room.

*~*

Exactly four and a half hours later, feeling a little tired still, but eager to get on with things, Bren arrived outside the scientists’ cell, Kolya arriving from the other direction. They exchanged nods and then Kolya had the guard open the door.

They stepped inside the cell and Kolya cleared his throat loudly. Both scientists startled awake and dragged themselves to sitting positions, warily looking at he and Bren. “Time to get back to work, Doctors,” Kolya said cheerfully.

“Where’s Major Sheppard?” McKay wanted to know.

“He’s enjoying his own suite of rooms,” Kolya shot back snidely. “He will be returned here once you’ve completed the first board. I’m not fully convinced you aren’t stalling. I estimate about a third left to do on the first board, I’ll give you two hours to complete it, you do and I’ll bring Sheppard back here,” he tossed two MREs at them and concluded with, “Eat and get to work. See you in two hours, gentlemen.”

Once outside, Bren said, “What now, sir?”

Kolya thought for a moment then replied, “We’ll get ourselves some decent breakfast. We might as well leave the guards waking Sheppard until nearer the end of the two hours I’ve given the scientists. The continued sleep deprivation works in our favour, and he’ll be even more disorientated if he thinks that the seven hours he’s had is the five he heard me give the other two.”

He saw the look of disappointment that Bren tried to conceal and chuckled. “I know you’re eager to play, Captain, but it’s going to take you what? Half an hour all told?”

“About that, it depends on the resistance the subject puts up.”

“Well then, I’d like to do it as close to returning him to his friends as possible so that he’s off balance. I want them to see their heroic protector at his lowest,” Kolya said maliciously.

Bren grinned, “Well, when you put it like that, sir…”

That decided, they headed back to Bren’s office and settled in to wait for the time to pass.

*~*

Rodney and Radek exchanged worried looks and snatched up the MREs they’d been given. They ate in silence, Rodney, never normally one to savour his food, virtually inhaled his meal and Radek did a pretty good job of keeping up. He stashed a little of his food in a pocket with the idea of giving it to the major when he arrived.

“What are we going to do, Rodney?” he asked.

“There’s really not much choice, Radek. I don’t like not knowing what’s happening to Major Sheppard and I want him back here with us. We’ll just have to finish this in the two hours Kolya gave us. We planned on having this done in maybe three hours, so it’s not like we’re speeding up massively.”

Radek agreed, “That’s true. I do not think we should be completely finished when Kolya returns, however. Do not look at me like that, Rodney, I’m as worried for Major Sheppard as you are, but I think it would tip our hand too much to be finished. We should time it so that there is maybe half a line left to do, make it seem that we pushed ourselves as hard as we could.”

Rodney considered for a moment the, “Yes, okay, fine. That’s actually a good idea.”

“I have them occasionally,” Radek replied dryly, which earned him an eye roll from Rodney.

Their plan decided, they got to work correcting the last of the equations on the first board.

*~*

Kolya sat in Bren’s guest chair in his office, sipping some tea after finishing his breakfast. He was amused by Bren’s ill-hidden desire to get hold of Sheppard. This man would be an asset to Kolya’s team, provided he actually got the results he boasted about. He was certainly keen enough to get on with things.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was about time to get the show on the road, “Well, Captain, shall we go?” he asked finishing the last of his tea. Bren quickly gulped the rest of his own tea and stood as Kolya did.

“Yes, sir!” he all but shouted. He had to stop himself grinning in anticipation. Finally he was going to get not only a chance to impress Kolya and maybe get off this rock, but also a chance at Sheppard.

He and Kolya made their way to Sheppard’s cell and inspected the handiwork of the guards. Sheppard was still cuffed to his chair, he was awake and staring fiercely at them, but he looked a little the worse for wear. The bruises from Kolya and Bren striking his face yesterday were in full bloom now and there were several others starting to show too.

Kolya paced round the man as he had done yesterday, unsurprised that Sheppard refused to follow him round. “Sleep well?” he taunted, then, without waiting for an answer he suspected wouldn’t come, he continued with, “Captain Bren has suggested a method of breaking you that should be very effective. I’ve decided to give his idea a go. I’m sure you’ll have fun. Captain?” That said, he smiled unpleasantly and took up a position out of Bren’s way, but where he could see Sheppard’s face clearly. He was looking forward to breaking this man, this bane of his existence.

Bren smiled and licked his lips. Finally he was getting to play with Sheppard. He’d wanted this ever since capturing the man; he was so very pretty. He stepped in front of Sheppard, pleased that his ankles being tied to the chair meant that he could step right in close, between Sheppard’s thighs. Sheppard stared resolutely ahead, looking through Bren’s chest. ‘Not for long’ Bren thought.

He bent forwards, laying one hand on the juncture between neck and shoulder and using his other to force Sheppard’s head up and make eye contact. The hand on his neck started rubbing small circles with its thumb and Bren smiled as he stared into those pretty eyes. He wanted to see the moment that realisation dawned there.

“I’m going to give you great pleasure, Sheppard, and in return, you’re going to tell me anything I want to know.”

Sheppard snorted and said, “I’m not telling you anything.”

Bren said, “Maybe not straight away, but I’m actually hoping it takes a little time to break you.” He leant forward even more, his mouth almost touching Sheppard’s own. He moved the hand on his neck slowly down his chest. Sheppard couldn’t mistake his caress for anything else and Bren saw that moment he was waiting for. He enjoyed the feel of the muscled chest beneath his hand; trailing down to his waist and pulling the shirt lose. He moved his hand under the garment, revelling in both the feel of the warm, smooth skin and the feel of the twitches Sheppard’s muscles gave as they tried to evade his touch.

Moving his hand up, he encountered chest hair and then moved to a nipple. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Sheppard’s and he enjoyed seeing the mounting panic that the man couldn’t hide from his eyes even though he’d schooled his face to neutral. As he ran his finger over the nipple he’d found, feeling it tighten and peak, he heard the strangled hitch of breath.

Smiling, he moved to the other nipple, giving it similar treatment. He was pleased that not only did this get him another tiny hitch of breath, but also that he got a small crack in the mask, Sheppard’s mouth twitching and his eyes widening a little more. He couldn’t stand it anymore and he leant the last increment of space separating them and licked slowly across those delectable lips and continued up he side of his face, along the jaw line to the soft, sensitive patch of skin below his ear. He felt the tremor that ran through Sheppard’s body at this, tightening the hand on his chin as Sheppard tried to twist his head away. He desperately wanted to kiss him, plunder that sweet mouth, but he wasn’t foolish enough to try. He liked his tongue where it was and free of teeth marks.

Instead, he moved the hand he had on Sheppard’s chest down to his crotch, beginning to rub slowly through the fabric. While he was doing that, he also moved his lips close to the ear he’d reached, breathing, “So pretty, I wanted you from the moment I saw you. I’m going to fuck you until you scream, but not yet. First I’m going to suck you, break you, make you mine.” He’d tightened his grip on the chin he still held, anticipating a possible head butt attempt. Consequently he felt the jaw muscles tighten at his words and knew he was having more of an effect than his new toy was letting on.

He glanced quickly at Kolya, wanting to see how he was enjoying the show. Kolya had his gaze trained on Sheppard’s face, drinking in every twitch and tremor, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Bren dropped to his knees, letting go of Sheppard’s jaw and moving that hand down to join his other on Sheppard’s groin. He ran a hand along both thighs and leaned in to nuzzle at the fabric covering his prize. He felt the tension in the leg muscles, heard the harsh gasp and smiled. He was really starting to get to Sheppard now, breaking that façade down. He kept nuzzling, only just restraining himself from crowing in triumph when he felt the first stirrings of arousal, the covered cock twitching and beginning to harden.

He moved to the fastenings of Sheppard’s trousers, undoing them with the maximum amount of rubbing from his knuckles that he could manage. He pulled the now opened flaps as far apart as he could get them, very much doubting that Sheppard would lift his hips to allow the clothes to be pulled down. He could work with what he had. He reached inside and pulled out the half hard penis, admiring it, long and thin, like it’s owner. He stroked and tugged until he had a full erection to work with, enjoying both the feel of it and the harsh panting and occasional whimpered ‘no’ he got from Sheppard.

Finally he settled himself comfortably on his knees and started to lick and nibble and suck Sheppard’s cock, swallowing it down to the back of his throat once he deemed the choked sobs and denials to have reached the proper level. He sucked mercilessly, bobbing up and down and swallowing. It was only a matter of a few minutes now, he thought. He was getting off on the sounds as much as the taste and feel. He loved hearing the whimpered denials, and even threats, he was eliciting. Finally, after a few particularly powerful sucks, he got his reward as the body he was pleasuring arched up as far as it was able in the restraints. Sheppard gave one final harsh sob and came explosively, mumbling something as he did so.

*~*

John tried desperately not to react to Bren’s ministrations. He thought of as many nasty things as he could, picturing Kavanagh and Wraith. Hell, picturing Kolya and Bren. But to no avail. Bren was obviously experienced in giving blowjobs and as much as John’s mind cried out against this assault, his body couldn’t tell the difference between desired and forced pleasure. Finally, he could fight it no more and he felt himself come hard, his brain whiting out for a few seconds, every muscle in his body tensing. Then he slumped down again, boneless in his restraints, his brain refusing to deal with this for a few minutes.

*~*

Bren pulled away, pleased with himself. “You taste delicious,” he told Sheppard, “I really hope you take a while to break.” He carefully returned Sheppard’s softened dick to his trousers, giving it a proprietary pat before zipping the fly. “Mine now,” he whispered in Sheppard’s ear, getting another small tremor.

He turned to Kolya, waiting to see what the commander made of his results. Sheppard sat staring at the ground, eyes half closed, slumped over to one side and panting raggedly. Kolya took his gaze from Sheppard briefly to look at Bren and say, “Excellent work, Captain.” Then he returned his eyes to the man desperately trying to catch his breath.

He paced round Sheppard’s chair a few times then stopped in front of him. “I see you enjoyed yourself,” he said, smugly amused, “I’m very interested to know what it was you said when you came just now,” he continued, amused when Sheppard lifted his eyes warily. “Yes, you whispered something almost unintelligible. I just caught the beginning and much as it may pain Captain Bren, I don’t believe it was his name. No, it sounded more like Rod or Rad. I wonder if that can be coincidence when we have a Rodney and Radek currently spending time with us?” He was even more pleased to see the defiance in that gaze tempered by the slightest accent of fear.

“Maybe we’ll find out shortly,” he said. “I’ve got to check on their progress and I’ve promised that you’ll visit if they’ve done sufficient work. Don’t go anywhere, now,” he finished, grinning.

With one last look, Kolya and Bren stepped out of the cell and headed towards the scientists. “Very impressive, Captain,” Kolya praised. “I highly enjoyed the show. Seeing the neutral and defiant mask crumble and betray his fear and panic was a most agreeable way to start the day.”

“Thank you, sir. I enjoyed myself. I wonder, is it truly necessary for him to be executed by Command? He’d make such an attractive bed warmer and I can picture myself waking up every morning and seeing him chained to my bed.” Bren leered as he spoke.

Kolya considered. “If you succeed in getting the information we want from him, I’ll put in a good word for you,” Kolya said. He was pleased with the results of this first session of Bren’s unique brand of torture. He was willing to reward good work and if Bren wanted to have Sheppard as a play thing once all his useful information had been obtained, well, he could try to get Command to fake the execution and hand Bren his prize. Kolya had to admit that he liked the idea of Sheppard being forced to live as a sex toy rather than the quick and relatively painless execution he was due as a war criminal. It appealed to his sense of justice.

They arrived at the scientists’ cell and entered.

*~*

“So, gentlemen, have you finished?” Kolya asked as he stepped through the door.

Zelenka spared him a brief glance and went back to his incomprehensible scribblings- at least, that’s how they appeared to Kolya. McKay, though, turned to face him and said, “Almost.”

“Almost,” Kolya echoed. He turned to Bren, “Apparently they’re not as eager to see Major Sheppard again as we had thought, Captain.”

“So it would seem, sir,” Bren replied as they both turned to the door. He continued with, “Shall we go and give him the good news?”

“No wait! Commander,” Rodney said, hoping the use of rank would get Kolya’s attention. When Kolya stopped, looking over his shoulder rather than turning, Rodney went on with, “When I said almost, I meant it. Look, we’ve only got these last few bits to change, not even half a line. We’re talking a few minutes,” he tried not to sound too desperate, but wasn’t sure how well he succeeded.

Kolya exchanged a look with Bren, but didn’t get the chance to speak as Radek suddenly said, “There, it is done.”

Kolya turned back to the two scientists and inspected the board. It meant nothing to him, but he could see the corrections went right to the end of the board. “Very well then,” he said, “We will be back shortly with Sheppard.”

This time he did leave the room, Bren following him.

As they headed back to John’s cell, Bren said, “If I may, sir, I think I can do some more work on Sheppard when he’s returned to his friends.”

“How so?” Kolya enquired, intrigued.

“Well, he’s received pleasure, I think that it would do more for our cause if he’s made to return the favour in front of those two. Especially if he does have feelings for one of them.”

Kolya smiled an ugly smile at this. “Excellent idea, Captain, just picturing his shame and humiliation is enjoyable. To see it, and also see the effects it will have on the scientists…Yes, by all means, he’s yours to play with.”

Bren smiled his own unpleasant smile and started walking a little quicker towards Sheppard’s cell.

*~*

Rodney and Radek stood next to each other, anxiously waiting for John to be returned. Radek noted that they were almost hunched into each other and snorted, amused. He got an ‘okay, you’re clearly insane’ look from Rodney, followed by an enquiring eyebrow.

“I feel like I should be clinging to you like a damsel in distress,” he said, clutching a handful of Rodney’s sleeve and hugging the arm to him in demonstration.

Rodney gave a startled laugh and they both felt better. Radek let go of the arm he held and took a small step away. A few moments later they heard footsteps and Radek didn’t know whether to be amused of annoyed as he fought off the urge to step back into Rodney’s side.

The door opened and Kolya entered followed by Bren, who had his hand around John’s arm, dragging him along behind.

Rodney noticed that John’s arms were behind him again, but that was only of brief note as his eyes ran over John, looking for injuries. He looked bruised, and Rodney wasn’t just thinking about the matching purple cheekbones- and were those finger marks on his jaw?- no, there was also something about John’s expression that seemed bruised too. John was trying to hide it, of course, but Rodney saw and a quick glance to Radek showed that he was running just as detailed an investigation.

Rodney took a step forward, “Major,” he greeted.

“Hey Rodney, Radek,” John replied, trying to sound upbeat.

“Jak se máte cit, Major?” Radek asked.

“Citlivý, Radek,” John answered, as usual.

“What was that?” Kolya demanded, “What did you just say?”

At the same time, Bren, in a lightening move, shifted his hand from John’s arm to the shoulder and simultaneously kicked the back of one knee, sending John to his knees with a painful sounding thump. Whether by accident or design, the hand on his shoulder saved John from toppling onto his face.

Radek, looking alarmed, rushed out, “Wait, do not hurt him. I simply asked Major Sheppard how he is and he replied that he is fine. We were speaking my native language, Czech. I revert to that when I am stressed, I will try not to do it again.” He remembered to breathe, having said all that in one breath.

Kolya eyed Radek and John suspiciously for a few moments then said, “See that you don’t do it again.” Radek nodded.

John shifted to one knee, ready to stand up, but Bren held him still and said, “No, don’t get up. I wanted you down there anyway. You know why, don’t you?” As he spoke, he carded his fingers through John’s hair, causing him to jerk his head away.

John said “No,” with such coldness that both Radek and Rodney understood that it was a refusal rather than him not knowing.

Bren apparently understood too as he put his hand back in John’s hair, grabbing a fistful this time and using it to pull John’s head back. He leaned closer and stared John in the eyes. “Don’t be like that, John, you wouldn’t want us to hurt them, would you?”

Rodney felt a bolt of angry jealousy course through him. There was Bren running his fingers through John’s hair and calling him by his first name when Rodney, John’s best friend, desperately wanted to do it himself. The first feeling was quickly followed by irritation at himself for thinking such foolish things at a time like this. And it wasn’t as if John was having fun.

“You won’t hurt them,” John said, “You’ve already said that they’re both too valuable.”

Kolya stepped in with, “Well, Sheppard, I’ve decided that seeing you humiliated may be worth a bit of damage to these two. After all, they don’t actually need to be able to walk in order to work out calculations.” The matter-of-fact tone was enough to chill Rodney. Kolya meant every word.

John apparently realised this as well as he gave a resigned sigh. “Fine, fine, just don’t hurt them,” he said.

Radek was sure he heard a small tremor in John’s voice and his mind worked quickly. He took in the exact position John had been forced into in relation to where Bren was standing, which made it very easy to see the bulge in the front of Bren’s trousers. Radek was an intelligent man, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes what was about to happen. He felt nauseous. “No, Major, do not do it,” he ordered. He would not allow John to do this for his own skin.

Rodney being Rodney- genius in all things but people- it took him a few more seconds to get it, but by the time he’d figured it out and was about to add his own protest, he was catching Radek, who had staggered from the blow Kolya had hit him with. “Hey!” Rodney exclaimed.

Kolya said, “I don’t want to hear from either of you any more.” He said, sounding threatening.

John’s eyes had hardened when he saw Radek getting hit, but there was very little he could do with Bren’s hand still clamped to his head. Bren tugged his head forwards again, which was a momentary relief for his neck, but John knew what was coming next, in more ways than one.

He took a deep, steadying breath as Bren said, “No teeth, or one of them gets hurt.” That order issued, Bren used the hand on John’s shoulder to undo his trouser fastenings and pull out his eager erection.

John took another breath, this one shuddering rather than calming. He pushed all his feelings away. He had to do this for Radek and Rodney. He could do it. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Bren used the ever-present hold on John’s hair to keep his head still as he thrust all the way in. John fought desperately not to gag as he felt the head of Bren’s cock at the back of his throat. His already closed eyes screwed up even more. “Open your eyes and look at me,” Bren demanded, and John complied. Bren enjoyed the mix of emotions running through those eyes, fear, hate, humiliation, it all added to his enjoyment.

As Bren started thrusting brutally, chanting a litany of things such as, “Oh yeah…so hot and wet. So good, John…” Radek whimpered slightly and screwed his own eyes shut. He couldn’t watch this, he couldn’t see the man he loved enduring this.

Rodney stood beside Radek tensely. He wanted to look away as Radek had, but he found that he couldn’t make his eyes obey. He was having the same sort of thoughts as Radek was, but he was also railing against the part of him that found John on his knees hot. How sick was he that he found the sight of his best friend, a man he loved, being raped hot? When they got back to Atlantis, Rodney vowed to see Kate Heightmeyer about this disturbing little bit of his psyche.

Kolya was drinking in the reactions of all three men, enjoying the horror and helplessness of the scientists and the shame on Sheppard’s face. He decided to increase the tension, and his enjoyment by announcing, “It’s really very interesting, you know. When Captain Bren pleasured Sheppard earlier, he said a name when he came. I didn’t catch all of it, but it I did hear the beginning- it could have been Rod or Rad. So, which of you was it?”

Zelenka’s eyes sprang open and both he and McKay stared at Kolya aghast. Sheppard made a muffled noise that sounded a lot like a sob. Kolya smiled.

Before he could taunt the doctors with anything else, however, Bren moaned, “So close, swallow it all, John.” His whole body froze and then his hips jerked spasmodically a few times. John’s eyes widened as he fought not to choke and tried to swallow.

Finally satisfied, Bren pushed John away saying, “Not bad. I knew that mouth would be good. With some practice, you’ll be the perfect little fuck toy, John.” He busied himself with rearranging his clothes.

John had toppled over when Bren pushed him away and now lay in an uncomfortable sprawl on his left side. He was gasping for breath and trying desperately not to throw up. He didn’t want to risk Bren being offended and hurting Radek or Rodney.

Taking in the pain filled tableau, Kolya grinned. “Enjoy your visit, Major. We’ll be back later. I expect more calculations to have been finished when I return.” He nodded to Bren, who crouched next to John’s head.

Reaching out to run his hand through John’s hair one more time, Bren said, “See you later, baby. I want to see what else you can do for me.” That said, he stood and both Genii left the cell.

*~*

Nobody moved for a few moments, unless you counted John’s shuddering as he gasped for breath and fought to control his nausea and stave off the impending breakdown.

For their parts, Radek and Rodney stood there in shock. Both men had dreamt about seeing John Sheppard on his knees, but this reality was so far from those dreams. Rodney was still just as much shocked by his own inappropriate reaction as anything else.

Radek shook it off first and slowly moved towards John, careful to approach from the front so as not to startle him. He saw that John’s eyes were screwed shut, so he said, “Major Sheppard?” before he reached him. He dropped to his knees next to John and repeated his name; this time John’s eyes opened. Radek smiled gently and slowly reached out a hand, placing it on John’s shoulder, keeping eye contact with him.

John flinched when Radek touched him, “Sorry, sorry,” Radek said apologetically.

John shook his head slightly, as much as he could with it still pressed to the floor and replied, “No, it’s fine.” His voice was hoarse and his body was still tense under Radek’s hand, he could feel the fine tremors running through it. Despite that, John continued with, “ _I’m_ fine.”

Rodney snorted softly as he made his own way over to the two men. He’d resolved to put aside his own problems for now; John was more important, he could do his own freak out when they were back home. He crouched down next to Radek and put his own hand out, settling it on a drawn up ankle. Again John flinched, but he wasn’t making any move to escape the touches, so both men left them there.

“I do not believe that you are fine, Major,” Radek said.

“No really, I’m fine,” John said. He saw that Rodney was about to say something and hurried on with, “I _have_ to be fine. I’ll have a huge freak out when we get back to Atlantis and it won’t be pretty, but for right now, I need to be okay. I can’t let them know that they’re getting to me.” He looked his friends in the eye, hoping they understood. He got two reluctant nods in return.

“Fine, fine, you’re fine, everyone’s fine, freaking once were home,” Rodney said, a bit more sharply than he’d intended. He squeezed the ankle he held in apology. “Would you like to get up now?” he queried.

John, who was still trembling, but had just about got his breathing back to normal and quelled the urge to throw up, nodded. “Yeah. Arms first though,” he replied, performing the same manoeuvre as earlier to get his hands in front of his body.

He pushed himself up, Rodney and Radek hovering, but not helping. Helping would mean that John wasn’t fine, and that just wasn’t an option for him at the moment. He was grateful that they’d got the message. Once he was upright he staggered a few steps and both scientists grabbed hold to steady him.

“I’m okay, guys, really. Just a head rush from being down there so long. Honest,” he added at the sceptical looks. “And, see, I didn’t flinch when you grabbed me, so I’m obviously fine,” he knew he sounded a bit desperate, but both men let it go for now.

Radek steered him towards one of the cots, “Come and sit down, Major,” he said.

John arranged himself so that he leant against the wall at the head end and stretched his legs down the bed. It was almost heavenly to be on something other than the uncomfortable chair or the floor, even this wafer thin mattress. He sighed quietly.

Radek perched on the bed by John’s knees and Rodney carried on hovering. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Rodney, we just had this conversation,” John sounded exasperated.

“No,” Rodney said, “I didn’t mean…” he waved towards the floor John had just vacated, “I meant other than that. You’ve got extra bruises, did they break anything?”

“No, nothing broken. The guards beat me pretty good, but I think they were under orders to keep me intact so that Bren could have his fun,” his voice, still hoarse, went positively arctic at the mention of Bren. Radek felt a shiver down his spine.

“And that’s it, they didn’t do anything else to you?” Rodney clarified.

“Sleep deprivation; that’s why the guards were beating me, making sure I didn’t get more than a few minutes at a time. And…” he tailed off, staring at his bound hands resting in his lap.

“Major…John?” Radek asked after a few moments of silence.

The use of his first name seemed to jar John back to the present and he looked at Radek, not quite meeting his eyes. “Bren…he, well, he went down on me.” John looked away again at this announcement.

“Dammit,” Rodney swore. “Did he hurt you?”

“No. That was the problem. He made it really good and I couldn’t help reacting.” John’s voice had started to shake and his breathing had quickened. “Can we not do this now?” he almost begged.

“It’s okay, Major, we will not ask about that. We will listen if you wish to talk, however.” Once John nodded gratefully, Radek went on with, “When did you last eat?”

“That pudding you gave me,” John answered.

“I saved you some of my breakfast MRE, I assumed they would not feed you.” Radek took the food from the pocket he’d stashed it in and offered it to John.

John shook his head a little, feeling the nausea return at the idea of eating anything. “I couldn’t eat anything at the moment, Radek,” he said.

Radek simply said, “Try.”

Rodney added his support with, “Just a little bite, Major. You need to keep your strength up.” John still looked pale and was about to say no again, so Rodney added, “Please? For us? We’ll feel better if we don’t have to worry about you passing out from hunger amidst everything else.” It was maybe a low blow to play on John’s concern for his people, but Rodney was not above low blows if they got the desired result.

John reluctantly took the food and took a tiny nibble. He looked like he expected to throw up and the expression turned a little surprised when he didn’t.

“There, see?” Rodney said encouragingly, “Just take little bites, but try to eat all of it.”

John nodded and followed Rodney’s suggestion. Radek smiled and patted John’s knee. “We must do some more work before Kolya returns. Why don’t you get some sleep when you’ve eaten, try and get some decent rest in case they keep waking you again tonight.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that. I’m feeling tired.” The two doctors turned away, heading back to the second board. “Thanks, guys,” John said after them.

“You’re welcome,” came back in stereo.

With a final look at John, Rodney and Radek picked up their chalk and started in on the equation. John ate the rest of the food steadily, all the time certain that the next bite would be his undoing. Once he’d surprised himself by finishing it all, he scooted down to lay on his side, legs pulled up. He faced his geeks, watching them dawdle over the equation as much as they dared, and gradually slipped into sleep.

Maybe half an hour later, Radek looked over his shoulder to check John and saw him sleeping. He nudged Rodney, smiling gently when Rodney turned to look too. They exchanged relieved looks and Radek moved to the other cot, retrieving the thin blanket and draping it over John.

He turned round to head back to the equation and saw Rodney pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed shut. “Rodney?” he asked, concerned. He hurried over to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Rodney said, though his voice was a little shaky, “It’s just…it’s just not _fair_ , Radek. What those bastards have done to him. And the worst thing is, I feel like a bastard too, because I can’t stop thinking about how this affects my chances. Hell, Radek, we have Kolya telling us that John said one of our names, and even if it’s true, I doubt John’s going to be interested in anything with a man in the near future.” He sighed and dropped his hand to his side. “It’s just not fair,” he said again.

Radek squeezed Rodney’s shoulder and began saying, “No, it is not fair, but…”

At the same moment, John sat up and swung his legs to the floor, “Hey, no freaking ‘til we get home, remember?” he said softly. He stood and walked to the other two men, stopping in front of Rodney.

“How long have you been awake?” Rodney asked, a little worried by how much John had heard.

“Since Radek put the blanket on me.” John answered. Radek looked apologetic so John went on with, “Don’t worry, Radek, I’m a light sleeper normally, but the guards coming in all last night has made me even more so.”

Rodney looked at the floor and said, voice still a little unsteady, “I’m sorry, Major, I didn’t mean for you to hear that. It’s incredibly insensitive of me. I…”

“Hey, hey,” John said, still speaking softly, almost as if he was afraid of spooking Rodney. Which struck Rodney as so very wrong.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, “I don’t know why this is getting to me so badly. It’s not like anything has even happened to me!”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Rodney, you’ve not done anything wrong. None of us are exactly having fun, it’s bound to affect you.”

Rodney snorted. “Not done anything wrong?” he asked harshly, still refusing to look up. “How about the fact that I was turned on by the sight of you on your knees? How is that not wrong?”

John was momentarily shocked. He glanced at Radek, but Radek returned the startled look and shrugged; he didn’t know what to say about that either.

Thinking for a moment, and choosing his words carefully, John said, “And just what did you find hot about it, Rodney? Was it the fact that I was forced into doing it?”

“No!” Rodney sputtered.

John went on before Rodney had a chance to say anything else. “How about the humiliation I suffered having to do it with you two looking on?”

Again Rodney answered, “No!” This time looking up to glare at John, which was what John had been aiming for.

“So, was it just the image of me sucking cock? Were you imagining yourself there instead of Bren?” he managed to keep his flinch at the name small this time.

Rodney looked miserable, but he nodded. John sighed and lifted his bound wrists. As best he could, he wrapped one hand into the collar of Rodney’s shirt and spread the other tenderly along his jaw. Rodney’s eyes widened in surprise, both at the gesture and the gentleness.

“It’s okay, Rodney,” John said, “I don’t mind that you thought that. I was imagining the same thing, it was the only way I could go through with it and stay sane.” If possible, Rodney’s eyes widened even further.

John smiled, rubbed his thumb gently over Rodney’s lips, which he could just reach, then leant forward and kissed him. It was nothing special, a chaste brush of lips, over in seconds, but Rodney looked stunned. John smiled at him.

Radek had stayed silent on the sidelines, knowing instinctively that only John could help Rodney through this particular emotional problem. Now though, his voice a little sad even as he told himself to be pleased for his two friends, he said quietly, “So Kolya was telling the truth; you did say Rodney’s name during your earlier…trauma,” he looked uncomfortable to be reminding John of that earlier assault.

John looked at Radek over Rodney’s shoulder, still holding his collar and jaw. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “It could have been either of you,” and he stared into Radek’s eyes as he added, “If you’re feeling left out, Radek, I can tell you that I thought of your mouth on me rather than that pig Bren’s.”

Radek looked as shocked as Rodney had earlier, so John let go of his hold on Rodney and moved to Radek. He draped his arms over Radek’s shoulders and pushed one hand into the wild hair to cup the back of his skull. He leant down a little and performed the same soft and quick kiss as he had on Rodney.

John released Radek and stepped back a little so he could see both men. “So, you both like me,” he got two nods, “and I like the two of you,” more nods, “the only question left is, do you two like each other?” At the two surprised looks he hurried on with, “Just give it a little thought. I never said anything to either of you because I couldn’t decide which of you I liked best. There’s no way I’d be happy with one of you now that I know the other would be hurt. So, my question stands. Can you two like each other that way, or do you prefer that we all go on as friends?” he smiled at the identical wide-eyed looks, then grew serious again.

“You wondered about me wanting sex with another man again, Rodney. It’s only fair that I tell you, before you give me an answer, that I honestly don’t know what I’ll feel comfortable with. As it stands, I have no desire to give or receive head,” his expression darkened a little, “But as for anything else…all I can say is that I kissed both of you, of my own free will and didn’t freak. So anyway, don’t answer now, give it some thought. You’ll probably be able to discuss it later without me listening in.”

The reminder that Kolya could return any time and take John away again sobered all three of them. Radek took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then said, “We will consider your question, Major. But I really think we should do some more work now, much as I don’t want to, it will only serve to irritate our captors if they feel we have not done enough.”

Rodney agreed reluctantly, “Radek’s right, no need to antagonise them further. Why don’t you try to get some more sleep, Major? It’s a fair bet they’ll keep on with the sleep deprivation. We’ll think about your question later.” Rodney and Radek exchanged a loaded glance and turned back to their work. John smiled to himself and went to lie back down, dropping off a moment later. He really was tired from the day’s events.

*~*

As Kolya and Bren headed for Bren’s office, Kolya glanced at the other man and smiled to himself. The captain was lost in a haze of bliss and Kolya was fully expecting him to walk into a wall or carry on past his doorway, but he didn’t.

Once the were both sat comfortably- or in Bren’s case, sprawled- with another few fingers of the excellent whisky, Kolya asked, “Enjoy yourself did you?”

Bren’s smile grew, “Oh god, sir, that mouth…I _really_ hope they let me keep him.”

Kolya chuckled and they lapsed into silence, each man lost in thought.

Bren was long over the physical pleasures of climax, but he was still savouring the rush he’d gotten from seeing Sheppard humiliated. He was sure he’d seen tears in Sheppard’s eyes. It would have been even sweeter if they’d fallen, but just the knowledge that he’d brought the Atlantean close to tears was almost as good as an orgasm.

Kolya, meanwhile, was staring into his glass as he swirled the drink around gently. He was contemplating his own enjoyment of Sheppard’s humiliation, as well as his pleasure in taunting the scientists. He had surprised himself with how easily he’d taken a back seat. When he’d first been contacted about the Atlanteans’ capture, he’d been all set to completely take over the interrogation and not let the base commander have anything to do with it. So why was he letting Bren take such a lead? He pondered for a while and finally decided it was simply the enjoyment he got from seeing Sheppard abused.

He was an arrogant man, but not so arrogant as to believe he could break every person he worked on. He saw in Sheppard a man much like himself, and although he had broken many men with his techniques; was indeed renowned for his skill in interrogation, there were always going to be a few men that his methods couldn’t break. He was confident that he himself would be able to withstand his own methods of interrogation, and he’d believed Sheppard when he said he’d been tortured in the past; no matter how flippant the comment had been, the eyes gave it truth.

So, he was forced to conclude that Bren’s method seemed much more likely to work. He wasn’t completely sure he would be able to resist if it was used on him, and it wasn’t a method he was inclined to use himself. Not finding men attractive would probably mean he couldn’t get the nuances Bren wielded. And he really had enjoyed seeing the disbelief, denial and pain on Sheppard’s face. McKay and Zelenka’s too, actually, and the way he fought against the pleasure being forced on him.

Kolya decided that he would let Bren run with this a while longer. If things didn’t progress, well, he’d had a pleasurable time watching, and he could take back control at any time. With this in mind he looked up from his drink to find Bren watching him.

“So, Captain, what’s next?” Kolya asked.

“More of the same, sir. But I realise that there is a deadline to this, so I’d like to introduce a drug.”

Kolya was surprised, “I thought we had already decided that Sheppard would likely not respond to drugs until it was too late.”

“Yes, sir, but that was interrogation drugs we were discussing. I want to give him Blechnum, get him high. It makes the pleasure of sex more intense but the user remembers everything once they come down again. My hope is that it will push Sheppard’s resistance further when he recalls just how much he enjoyed himself once he’s sobered up.” The grin that went with this suggestion was a little chilling…to anyone but Kolya. He simply returned it.

“Then by all means, Captain, carry on.” He looked at the clock on Bren’s desk, “It’s been a little over two hours now, lets go and check on the scientists and their work. Have Teena meet us at their cell.”

“Right away, Commander,” Bren replied. “I’ll have her bring some Blechnum with her.”

Bren called the doctor with her orders, then he and Kolya made their way back to the cell. Teena met them a few minutes later, she handed Bren a syringe and vial of blue liquid.

“What do you plan to do with that, Captain?” she asked.

“Give it to Sheppard so I can break him a bit quicker,” Bren replied. He wanted to rile her; frustrated by Teena’s perpetually cool demeanour and wanting to know what might make her angry or upset.

His efforts were unproductive this time as she merely raised an eyebrow and said, “Can I watch? I’m interested to see if it works the same way on Atlantean physiology as it does Genii.”

Bren scowled and Kolya chuckled at his irritation. “If you want to watch, you can, Doctor,” Kolya said. “I’d like the calculations first though, before anyone starts their fun.” He got two nods and they entered the cell once more.

*~*

It was a testament to just how much the last few days had affected John that he didn’t hear the footsteps outside the cell. It wasn’t until the key scraped in the lock that his eyes snapped open and he stumbled off the cot to take his usual position in front of Radek and Rodney. It was only a delay of a few seconds, but to John that was a sign that he was losing his edge from lack of food and sleep and his abuse at Bren’s hands. It was unacceptable; John needed that edge if he had any hope of getting them out of this. He just didn’t know how he could keep it when he was probably due for more of the same treatment. He scowled.

The door swung open and Kolya, Bren and Teena entered. They walked to the three captives and two boards. Teena ignored the men completely, intent on examining the approximately one and a quarter completed equation.

Bren moved right into John’s personal space, enjoying the brief flicker of apprehension in his eyes before he ruthlessly blanked his face. Kolya, too, walked over to the men. He was amused to see Sheppard in his customary protective position and felt the need to taunt him a little.

“You always stand in front of McKay and Zelenka, Sheppard. I’m intrigued as to how you think you can protect them here. You have no control over anything, there isn’t a single thing you could do to stop one of us hurting one of them, and yet you persist in shielding them. It’s really rather pathetic.” He smiled wide at the slight twitch Sheppard’s right eye gave before the man studiously smoothed his expression once more. Sheppard was good, but Kolya was certain that he would crack eventually. They just had to keep on at him any way they could.

He turned to Teena and said, “Doctor?”

She turned towards him, looking slightly distracted. Her cool façade slipped and the scientist came to the fore, “Commander, this is…well, it’s spectacular. So much more efficient than the work we had been doing.”

“Excellent news, Doctor. Perhaps you would care to examine Captain Bren’s next step now?”

“Ah yes, I had almost forgotten,” Teena replied, the cold exterior slipping back into place.

“Very good. Captain?” Kolya handed the floor to Bren. It was his show now.

Bren circled John, so close that he brushed against him. He could feel the tenseness of the man, despite the relaxed posture being displayed. This close, Sheppard couldn’t hide his real state. Bren smiled, the smile widening when McKay burst out with, “Leave him alone, you sick bastard!” He was quickly silenced by Kolya raising his pistol menacingly.

“I was going to do this elsewhere, but this room has a bed and that’s all I need,” Bren announced. He snatched hold of the handcuff chain and jerked Sheppard after him as he moved to the nearest cot.

“Hey!” Radek shouted, but again, Kolya was there, casually waving his gun as a reminder that they had no choice here. Both scientists managed to spare him truly impressive scowls, but their attention was quickly returned to the major’s plight.

Bren had pushed John down onto his back and was now straddling his hips. He rocked a few times, but wasn’t actually intending to do anything just yet. Sheppard didn’t know that though, and it was great to see the fear that the major couldn’t quite cover up.

He leant down, resting his weight on one hand and John’s chest, smiling and pinning Sheppard’s gaze. “I could fuck you right now,” he said off handedly, “There’s nothing you or your friends could do to stop me. I could shove myself in dry and fuck you until you bled. But I’m not going to. I want you to beg me to take you.”

“Never happen,” John was quick to tell him, though his voice held a slight tremor.

Kolya divided his eyes between the spectacle on the bad and the two scientists. He wanted to find out which one was involved with Sheppard. It may come in useful as a further bargaining chip. It was difficult to guess from the dual expressions of concern, the clenched fists and the way the both subconsciously leant towards the cot a little way. He turned his attention back to Bren, pondering the scientists still.

Bren licked the side of John’s jaw, still being careful to avoid biting range. Then he sat back and, grabbing John’s shirt collar, hauled his torso upright. His other hand shoved at John’s jacket, pushing it down as far as it would go without needing to remove the cuffs. It was enough to bare John’s arms to mid-forearm. He smiled again, then produced a syringe from one of his pockets. It was in a little case and he withdrew a vial of liquid after removing the needle. He was very slow and made sure that Sheppard could see every drop of the drug as he drew it into the glass syringe. He then moved the needle very slowly across Sheppard’s eyeline before plunging it into the most prominent vein he could find.

John stared in horror as the plunger slowly forced the bright blue drug into his arm. He heard both Rodney and Radek protesting, but already his senses were starting to reel a little. He glared as best he could at Bren and slurred, “I won’ talk!”

“Oh, I know that, John, this is just to make you relax so that our evening will be more wild and fun,” Bren replied, caressing John’s cheek. The way he said his name made John feel dirty. He wanted to make eye contact with Rodney and Radek, give and receive some reassurance, but he couldn’t make his head move that far.

John’s eyes slid shut and Bren had a moment to be disappointed at the tame reaction, when John’s eyes snapped open again and his whole body arched so violently that Bren was tipped to the floor. John’s jaw was so tightly clenched that nothing more than a whimper escaped.

His body relaxed again just as Bren moved to lean over him. John was pretty far gone now, but he knew that he didn’t like this man, so he swung his shackled hands, clenched together in a double fist, at Bren’s head, knocking him down to the floor again. Unfortunately, he put so much force into the swing that he rolled himself off the cot, getting an alarmed shout of, “Major!” from Radek.

Bren picked himself up, rubbing his split lip and motioning to the guard while Kolya moved to keep McKay and Zelenka under control. Teena stood by, looking fascinated, as Bren and the guard flanked John, who scrambled back until he hit the wall. The two Genii grabbed him by the arms and hauled him to his feet, no easy task when he squirmed and kicked and struggled like a man possessed. He was pretty much continuously shouting now too, unintelligible shouts and snarls, his eyes wide and wild.

He was pushed hard into the wall, the two men keeping him there by leaning their weight into John’s shoulders. They stayed there a moment trying to decide what to do next when John suddenly went limp, like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

“Major Sheppard?” Rodney questioned tentatively.

John dragged his head up and looked in Rodney’s direction. His eyes were unfocused and glassy now, rather than the manic look of moments ago. “Hey, Rodney,” he slurred, “I feel kinda weird,” he added conversationally.

“Yes, we gathered that,” Rodney snarked, relieved that John seemed to have calmed somewhat. He turned to Kolya, “What the hell was that? I got the impression it would make him relaxed not crazy!” He was too angry to watch his tongue and remembered too late that Kolya had threatened John with a beating if Rodney spoke out of turn. Luckily everyone seemed to have been thrown just enough to let it slide this time.

“Fascinating,” Teena said, stepping a little closer to John and peering at him as if he was a bug under a microscope. “I’ve never seen anything documenting such a reaction to the drug. In answer to your question, Doctor McKay, Blechnum is a relaxant with some aphrodisiac properties. Often used recreationally to enhance ones sex life. I’d like to take a blood sample from him for our biologists to examine.”

Bren nodded and brought out the same syringe he’d injected the drug with, but Teena snorted and levelled an ‘I can’t believe you’re _that_ stupid’ look at him.

“Captain, that needle is contaminated with the drug. We need a sterile syringe so that the blood taken does not appear more saturated with the Blechnum than it already is.”

Bren frowned at her condescending tone. He wasn’t someone who went round taking blood samples; it seemed unreasonable of her to think he should know that. He bet she didn’t know how to fire a gun, and he wouldn’t expect her to.

Kolya, sensing the tension between his two colleagues, stepped in with, “So, what now, Captain?”

Bren glared at Teena for another second, then looked at Kolya, “Well, sir, for now I was just going to leave him like this. The dose will start to lose it’s potency in a few hours and I’ll come back then to give him another dose, gradually building it up in his system until he’s begging me to take him by this evening.” Bren knew, of course, that Kolya was fully aware of how the drug worked, but he explained it in such detail so that he could enjoy the looks of horror on the two scientists’ faces. By the smile on Kolya’s face, he was enjoying the expressions too.

Doctor Teena said, “I’ll have one of the biologists come with you for that blood sample when you give the second dose.”

Kolya nodded and said, “Well lady, gentlemen, we seem to have a plan. You two,” he turned to Rodney and Radek, “Make sure you do some more work before we return. You’ve got two hours, I expect to see significant progress.”

That said, all the Genii turned to leave the cell. Before leaving, Bren ran a hand slowly down John’s body from chest to crotch. His hand lingered there, stroking and squeezing very lightly. “This is mine, Sheppard, and I’ll come and take it just as soon as you’re begging for me,” he said softly.

John turned his head and tried to focus on Bren. He didn’t quite seem to manage it, but he did say, “Okay,” in an accepting tone. Bren leered, then he and the guard moved away from John. He slid to the floor, head lolling, only staying in a sitting position thanks to the wall. Rodney and Radek rushed to him before their captors had even finished leaving.

*~*

“Maj-John?” Radek said, because after all, he felt he was entitled to use the man’s first name after being propositioned by him. “How are you feeling?”

John peered at them both, “Hey, guys,” he grinned.

“Clearly, ‘high’ is the answer to your question, Radek,” Rodney said.

“I’m not high,” John protested.

Rodney snorted at that. “John, you’re grinning like a madman, your pupils are blown and…” he gripped John’s wrist, “Yep, your pulse is racing too.”

“And you are pouting,” Radek added helpfully.

“I do not pout!” John asserted.

“Oh, if only we had a mirror, Radek,” Rodney said.

John pouted some more, realised it wasn’t helping his case, frowned and said, “Fine, maybe I’m a little stoned.” Rodney snorted and looked smug, so John quickly went on with, “But I don’t really feel high, just relaxed…and I’m starting to feel kinda horny, which is a really odd combination.” He frowned again.

Rodney and Radek considered this. True enough, apart from the grinning and a very slight slur, John seemed pretty lucid.

“Teena did say it was supposed to have aphrodisiac properties,” Radek recalled.

John was starting to eye the pair speculatively, the aphrodisiac portion of the drug obviously starting to work it’s way into his system. The grin changed from loopy to predatory and Rodney and Radek exchanged a look which seemed to say ‘oh yes, this is the sort of look I’ve dreamed of getting from John Sheppard’, while at the same time it was also an alarmed ‘this is _so_ not the time, place or circumstances I wanted to be getting this look from John Sheppard’.

John, his pilot’s reflexes still working at top speed, flashed his hands out and grabbed hold of Radek’s shirt. He pulled Radek forwards until he was sprawled mostly against John’s chest, looking startled. John wasted no time in nuzzling the neck that was now within easy reach, even as Radek attempted to get his hands against the wall so as to push away from John. He started nipping, kissing and licking the skin he found, working his way to Radek’s ear. He ran his tongue over the shell, feeling Radek shudder against him.

Then he started whispering, “Bůh , JÁ potřeba až k do prdele tebe až tebe křičet. JÁ potřeba až k brát tebe do má ústa a sát tebe nudný,” and Radek moaned.

A shiver ran down Radek’s spine at the words and tone. This was what he’d wanted to hear for quite a while, but no way was he letting anything happen while John was impaired and they were in a cell where their captors could walk in at any moment. With this in mind he said, “Rodney, a little help here,” as he renewed his efforts to get enough leverage to push himself up.

Rodney put one arm round his chest and used the other to pry John’s hand loose. He pulled Radek backwards until they were both kneeling in front of John, Rodney with his left knee between Radek’s and his chest to Radek’s back. Rodney asked, “What did I miss?”

Radek looked at him incredulously. “Surely you do not need a translation for that? The bedroom voice and that embarrassingly loud moan I made must surely be enough for a genius such as yourself?”

Rodney flushed a little, “Yeah, that’s what I thought he said,” he admitted.

“Aw, Rodney, did you feel left out?” John asked. “I can fuck you until you scream, too,” he offered, sounding very reasonable and adding, “if you want.”

Rodney’s flush darkened and he closed his eyes briefly, praying for the strength to ignore John’s words for as long as the effects of the drug lasted. “God, you have no idea how much I’d like that, John, but this isn’t the right time,” he said.

John arranged his face into the most adorable pout, though neither Rodney or Radek would ever tell him that out loud. “Why not?” he whined.

“Think, John,” Rodney said, “The tiny part of your brain that uses logic is still in there somewhere, try using it to recall that we are prisoners and our captors could come in at any moment. Apart from all the usual ways that that would not be good, I seriously doubt Bren will be pleased if he finds us playing with his toy,” the last said in a disgusted tone.

John thought on that for a moment and was forced to accept the sense in it. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy, but that look soon turned speculative as he tipped his head on one side and eyed the other two men.

Rodney belatedly realised that he still had his arm around Radek’s waist, and also noticed how closely they were pressed together, when John said, “You two look hot together. I want to see you kiss.”

Both scientists shivered at those words, and both felt the other do so due to their close proximity.

“We’ve still not had a chance to discuss this yet,” Radek pointed out.

John replied with, “So? You can kiss each other and see if you like it and I can get a great image to use in my fantasies. Where’s the problem here?” He had lowered his voice and the slightly deeper, more gravelly, tone went straight to both scientist’s groins. Rodney’s fingers twitched, while Radek’s breathing hitched slightly. John grinned, perfectly aware of the effect he was having. He gazed at them, putting as much seductive smoulder into his gaze as he could…which was a considerable amount when helped along by the drugs coursing through his blood right now.

Radek looked at Rodney, glanced down at the arm Rodney held him with, then met Rodney’s eyes, eyebrow raised in enquiry. Rodney considered for a moment; he obviously felt comfortable with Radek otherwise he wouldn’t have been this close for this long. It wasn’t in his nature to let people into his personal space like this. He nodded and they untangled their knees so that they were able to face each other.

They stared for several seconds, then Rodney frowned slightly and moved forwards. The kiss was a brief press of closed lips and then they were drawing back to stare at each other some more.

John was underwhelmed, to say the least. “No, no, no! I want to see a proper kiss. I guess I’m going to have to demonstrate.”

That said, he got to his knees, shuffled the few feet that separated them and reached for Rodney. The cuffs got in the way yet again and John ended up having to wrap both hands round Rodney’s neck, when he’d only intended gripping the back. Nevertheless, he was adaptable and he pulled Rodney forwards with no hesitation.

Rodney had time to squeak (and try not to think about how undignified it had sounded) before his lips were assaulted by John’s. He felt John’s tongue running along his lower lip, coaxing his mouth open and Rodney really couldn’t find the energy to resist, opening and allowing the passionate onslaught to continue.

John plunged his tongue into Rodney’s mouth as soon as his lips parted enough, letting the desire loose and tasting every millimetre, running his tongue over teeth and palette, then coaxing Rodney’s tongue into his own mouth to make a similar examination. Someone was moaning, but John wasn’t sure quite who it was, and Rodney’s own hands had come up to wind into John’s hair. All too soon though, the need to breath forced them apart, and they backed away from each other very slightly, panting.

Radek was also panting just from the sight. He examined the fact that he wasn’t jealous of Rodney, had indeed found the kiss hot. He didn’t get anymore chance to ponder, however, as John was suddenly on him, pulling him forwards with the same grip he’d used on Rodney moments before.

Radek melted into the warmth of John’s mouth as their tongues duelled. He moved his arms, resting one lightly on John’s hip and the other at the back of his head, tangled in the gravity defying hair. Radek lost himself in the sensations, groaning when John started thrusting his tongue into Radek’s mouth in a very suggestive way. All too soon, though, John pulled back from him, leaving Radek breathless.

John, breathing heavily himself, grinned at his two dazed geeks, “See, _that’s_ a proper kiss.” He then gestured between Rodney and Radek in a ‘get on with it’ way.

Still trying to catch their breath from John’s onslaught, Rodney and Radek knelt there eyeing each other a little more speculatively this time, taking in the dilated pupils and kiss-swollen lips. Radek thought, ‘it’s not like Rodney is unattractive, just that I’ve never considered him as more than a friend, but if it gets me John…’ he moved, grabbing Rodney stiffly by the shoulders and pressing their lips together. Rodney had apparently had similar thoughts to Radek as he put his hands awkwardly on Radek’s hip and shoulder then opened his mouth. They touched tongues, still a little tentative.

The spark of heat that ran through both men when their tongues touched soon burned away that tentativeness and they quickly mashed their lips together, exploring each other’s mouths and rubbing their tongues together. The hands that had been tense now relaxed, Radek’s grip on Rodney’s shoulders changing as his hands slid round Rodney’s neck. Rodney slid the hand on Radek’s shoulder round to the base of his skull and the hand on his hip moved round Radek’s waist and pulled him closer. Sadly, already out of breath from John’s kisses, they had to break apart quite quickly in order to breathe. This time the stares they gave each other were filled with lust.

John muttered, “Yeah, that’s what I had in mind,” and the lust-filled gazes swung his way, growing even more aroused when they saw that John was slowly rubbing the very obvious bulge in his trousers as he stared at them with half-lidded eyes.

“Oh my God, you _really_ need to stop doing that, John,” Rodney groaned.

“Why?” John asked.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because we’re _still_ in the cell where the Genii could come back in at any moment,” Rodney reminded.

“We can be really quick,” John whined.

“We?” Radek queried.

“Well yeah,” John said. He then gestured at the other men’s groins, which were definitely showing interest.

“Huh,” Rodney said, sounding surprised.

John shuffled closer. “Well, what do you say?” he asked, gazing at the two men imploringly.

Rodney and Radek exchanged a glance of their own and then Radek said, “I’m game if you are, we must be quick though.”

“Yes, yes, okay, fine,” Rodney said, a little breathlessly.

John beamed at them; a smile that was almost enough to make Radek come just from looking. Still grinning, John unzipped his trousers and took out his aching hardness. His soon to be partners were so caught up with watching that neither made any move to undo their own straining zips.

“Am I going to have to start without you?” John asked, raising an eyebrow pointedly.

This startled the two men into action and the scrambled to free their erections. They all knelt there staring at each other for a few moments, variations of ‘oh my God, we’re really going to do this’ running through their brains. Then John, helped along by the drug, took matters into his own hands, literally, by grabbing hold of Rodney’s dick. He reached for Radek’s too, but was stopped by the damned handcuff chain. He made a pained noise and said, “Radek, you need to move closer to Rodney,” in a plaintive voice.

Radek looked at how close he was to Rodney already and didn’t think he could get much nearer, but then he looked at John’s empty hand and thought about how long he had wanted John to touch him. He shuffled forwards until he was virtually in Rodney’s lap. Both he and John sighed happily when this proved to be close enough for John to get hold of him.

The feel of the hand closing on his aching cock, and the sudden close proximity of Radek, shocked Rodney out of his daze and he looked up, meeting both sets of eyes for a second and then taking hold of John with one hand and twining the other with John’s where it rested on Radek’s erection.

Getting the idea, Radek followed suit, twining his own hands with Rodney and John’s grips. It was a little awkward to get a rhythm going with everyone’s arms so closely tangled, but they eventually found a nice hard pace. That, coupled with the sense of urgency and the arousal they already felt from the kisses, had all three men coming quickly.

John came first, body tensing and his head falling back, eyes closed as whiteness sparked behind his eyelids. Rodney and Radek both drank in the sight. As John came, his hands stopped moving, instead spasming into a tighter grip briefly. Radek gasped and shook as his own orgasm ripped through him. The sight of both men coming was so hot that Rodney couldn’t hold off any longer and he moaned loud and long as his release swept through him.

All three men slumped forwards, gasping harshly, still loosely holding the softening cocks of their new lovers.

Finally, John broke the silence with, “Well, it looks like I’m okay with hand jobs.”

Rodney snorted and Radek rolled his eyes. “I’d say that was fairly obvious,” Rodney agreed, trying to sound casual, but inside he was jumping for joy that Bren hadn’t completely ruined John’s enjoyment of sex.

Radek, feeling like someone needed to be practical, pointed out that, “You do both realise that we have made a mess and that we smell of sex now, yes?”

“Damn,” Rodney said, “And no way to clean us up.” This was true enough since the Genii hadn’t supplied any toilet facilities in their cell, but had been allowing short breaks after meals in a room across the hall. Rodney was still irked by the indignity of having armed guards in the toilet with him, but had decided that it was better than not being allowed to leave the cell and having to make do with one of the empty corners.

“I have a solution for the sticky problem,” John announced. He raised his hands and proceeded to lick them clean, sucking suggestively on each finger and wringing a moan from Rodney and an, “Ach bůh,” from Radek.

As John moved on to Rodney’s hands, Rodney said, “You’re being unnecessarily erotic about this you know.” Or at least, that’s what he tried to say; it came out somewhat garbled due to all the moans he was making.

When it came to Radek’s turn for the ‘John Sheppard cleaning service’, all he could do was close his eyes and say, “Ach bůh,” again.

Finished with the finger wash, John unthinkingly leant forwards, intent on repeating his cleaning with Rodney and Radek’s stomachs and cocks. He was half way to Rodney’s groin when he suddenly froze, realising what he was about to do. He sucked in a harsh breath and hurriedly sat back up, eyes intent on the floor. He mumbled, “I can’t…I’m sorry,” dejectedly.

Rodney shot Radek a quick glance then carefully placed his hand on John’s chin, tipping John’s head until he could lock gazes. Softly he said, “John, it doesn’t matter. We don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Radek rubbed a small circle on John’s knee, adding, “And we certainly don’t want to hear you apologising for something that isn’t your fault.”

John looked at them both intently, then nodded and relaxed.

“Come on,” Rodney said as he pushed himself up and leant to haul John up after him. “I think you could use a nap now. You’re sleep deprived and you need to sleep off the drugs too.”

Radek stood while John said, “Will you sleep too? I don’t want to sleep on my own just now.” He added some puppy eyes and a pout for good measure.

Sadly, Radek reminded him, “We cannot. We have to do some more work on the equations. We’ve just used up valuable time and, while I enjoyed myself, I don’t want to give them any more reason to hurt you. And they will if they don’t think we’ve done enough work.”

“Just for a little while, guys?” John whined, adding, “I’ll help you write the corrections, that’ll cut down the time you need to do enough.”

Rodney and Radek exchanged another of their glances and Rodney said, “Fine, a few minutes.”

John grinned radiantly until Rodney pointed out, “You do realise that those cots are far too narrow to fit us all, don’t you?”

John, a crest-fallen expression on his face, considered for a moment. His smile returned as he said, “Rodney, sit with your back to the wall and your legs down the bed. Use the pillow for your back.”

Rodney shrugged and complied, settling himself as instructed. John nudged Rodney’s legs apart then settled himself with his back to Rodney’s chest. He raised his cuffed hands and Radek smiled then arranged himself so that he had his left side to John’s chest, his legs bent so that his feet were on the outside of John and Rodney’s left legs.

John lowered his arms around Radek’s shoulders and hugged him close, Radek burying his head into John’s neck. Rodney then put his arms around the other two men as far as he could reach, resting his chin on John’s other shoulder.

John sighed, utterly content, but Rodney said, “I don’t think we’ll do much sleeping in this arrangement.”

“That’s the point,” John said. “It’s comfortable for now, but will be a bit uncomfortable before we get too deeply asleep, so we don’t need to worry about sleeping too long and incurring Kolya’s wrath.”

He could feel Rodney’s look of surprise without even having to turn his head to look at him. “What?” he said, sounding offended, “I said I felt relaxed and horny, not that my brain had vanished.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Rodney protested.

“You don’t have to, Rodney, I can sense your expressions, especially the surprised look you get when I do something intelligent. Plus, that nice bit of sex seems to have gotten rid of the high feeling. Must be a side effect of the aphrodisiac part of the drug.”

Rodney was about to retort, but Radek beat him to it with, “John is right, Rodney, you do not have to be in view for me to know what expression you have.”

Rodney’s retort died and he just sputtered indignantly instead, saying, “Sleep,” rather pointedly.

John smiled to himself and tried to snuggle a bit closer, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

Radek sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep.

Rodney listened to both men’s breathing even out and followed them down into slumber a minute after.

*~*

Rodney woke- well, he wasn’t sure exactly how much later, but he didn’t think it could have been more than half an hour. He watched John and Radek and was still surprised that the rush of warm affection he felt was almost as strong for Radek as it was John. He hadn’t seen that coming.

He would have liked to watch them for longer; it was so very rare to see John this relaxed. Sure he presented a good front, but once you took the time to get to know him and looked beyond that façade, you saw that it was rare that John’s guard was completely down. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty unusual to see Radek completely relaxed too, though in Radek’s case, it was that he was driven by the same manic energy that drove Rodney himself.

So yes, he would have liked to take in the sight a little longer, but time was marching on and those equations weren’t correcting themselves. Also, his back was starting to hurt and it was uncomfortable having the weight of two men pressing into his chest.

Reluctantly he nudged Radek, whose eyes snapped open. He took a second to gaze round the room and get his bearings, then the blue eyes snapped to Rodney’s and he smiled. Rodney smiled back.

Both men moved their gazes to John, who was still completely sparked out. Rodney gave Radek a moment to appreciate the view, then spoke into the conveniently close ear, “Come on, Major, wakey wakey.”

John didn’t wake up, which caused a concerned frown to appear on Rodney’s face. He’d been on enough off world camps to know that John woke instantly, hell, even here John had been awake at the drop of a hat. He shook John’s shoulder slightly, not really in a position to put much force or movement into it.

John finally stirred and dragged his eyelids up. He didn’t seem to be awake, however. Radek squirmed his way out of John’s embrace and knelt in a better position. “Major?” he asked.

John’s eyes moved, but Radek saw no recognition there for a few seconds. Just as he was starting to get scared, John seemed to snap back into himself. His eyes cleared and he said, “Radek?”

“Ano. Jak se máte cit?” he asked, falling back into Czech in relief.

“Huh?” John said, still not with it enough to translate anything.

Radek glanced worriedly at Rodney, seeing the same concern mirrored in the frowning face. “Sorry,” he said, “I asked how you are feeling, John.”

“Oh, um…fuzzy, I guess,” was John’s reply after he’d considered for a moment or two.

Rodney spoke up now, “Don’t worry, Major…John, just take a few minutes to clear your head. Things are obviously just catching up to you, what with the lack of sleep and food and the drug that’s probably wearing off. You’ll be okay in a minute,” he added with false confidence, adding, “You promised to help with the equations remember? And you’re not going to be able to do it in this state, so just relax for a second.”

John did as Rodney said and stayed slumped against Rodney’s chest, frowning slightly as he tried to focus his mind. After a few minutes his face cleared and he looked at the two concerned faces watching him. Smiling, he announced, “Okay, I’m back now. Sorry about that, I guess it’s all just catching up. I’m fine now, so shall we get to those numbers?” Seeing that Rodney and Radek were still eyeing him with worried eyes and thinned lips, he added, “Tato požadovat dokázat ono až k tebe!”

Radek grinned, “Yes, that certainly does prove it to me,” he said. He slid off the cot and tugged John up after him. The major swayed momentarily, but caught himself before either of the other men could reach out and steady him.

Rodney stood up too, grumbling. “Well, you must be feeling okay if you’re able to jabber on in Zippy’s language again. Oh and by the way, you guys are heavy. My ribs will never recover.”

Radek scowled at Rodney, but knew it was just his way of releasing the tension that had built up during John’s little episode. He didn’t take offence at Rodney’s comment, but he did file it away with a view to getting revenge later on. He shared an eye roll with John, who seemed fully himself now.

The three men moved to the board and picked up a piece of chalk each. “So, how much are we doing?” John asked.

“Hmm, I think we should get down to about here,” Rodney replied, indicating just after the halfway point. “Radek?” he questioned.

“Seems like a good point to me,” the Czech replied.

“Okay then,” John said, “This shouldn’t take too long, it’s already all figured out, after all.” That said, he raised his hands and awkwardly started altering numbers and symbols whilst trying to keep his left hand out of the way without dragging on the right. He settled for gripping his right wrist.

After about a minute of writing, he realised that he was the only one doing any work. “I’m supposed to be _helping_ you, not doing this all myself,” he drawled as he turned to look at his two slacking scientists.

He was greeted by two almost identical looks; glazed eyes, huge pupils and slack mouths. He frowned. “Guys?”

Rodney seemed to shake himself. “You stopped. Why did you stop?” he squeaked.

“Okaaay, would you like to clue me in here?”

Rodney looked at him like he was an idiot, “Okay, you plainly have absolutely no idea about how hot you are when you’re using your brain.”

John’s eyebrows shot into his unruly hair. “You two are getting turned on by me doing math?” he sounded disbelieving.

“Ano, ano. Kindly carry on now,” Radek replied, gesturing frantically at the board.

John made no move to carry on. “You want me to do this on my own?”

Rodney sighed irritably. “You said you’d got it all figured out already and that it wouldn’t take too long, so,” and here he added his own impatient hand waving, “Get on with it and leave us to our ogling.”

John eyed them both like they were insane, then slowly turned back to the board and hesitantly started making more alterations. He heard two dreamy sighs and couldn’t help grinning. God, his geeks were weird. He sped up his writing, already knowing what needed to be changed having memorised it the first time he’d worked it all out. He went as fast as his awkwardly bound hands could, grinning even more when he felt the two men move closer.

Rodney pressed a hand to the small of John’s back and murmured, “God, you’re hot like this…well, always actually, but…” The hand started moving slightly, just the fingers brushing up and down. John shivered.

“When we get back to Atlantis, you are really going to have to help out in the labs.” Radek announced with a breathy sigh.

“Yes, yes,” Rodney agreed, snapping his fingers towards Radek excitedly. “We always have equations that need working out, and that bunch of morons that calls itself my staff is bound to mess them up. You’ll have to do it for us.”

John laughed. “Admit it, you just want cheap thrills.”

“Well, yes,” Rodney said, in a tone that implied that John was stating the blindingly obvious. “Although,” he continued, “Maybe you shouldn’t do the work in the labs…too many people who might try to muscle in on you.”

John chuckled once more, “So, let me get this straight, now the entire science team is going to get all hot because I’m doing math?” He sounded incredulous.

“Well, maybe not the _entire_ team,” Rodney allowed, “But even one or two is too many.”

Radek smiled, “We will just have to make sure they all know he is ours,” he said, smirking at Rodney. The smirk collapsed when John flinched. He reviewed his statement and realised what an idiot he’d been. John was probably flashing back to the possessive comments Bren had made on several occasions, claiming John as his own like he was a piece of meat. And now Radek had done the same! Mortified he said, “Sorry, sorry, John. I wasn’t thinking. Of course you do not belong to us.” He was speaking so rapidly that he could barely get the words out in the right order.

Rodney was looking concerned too, but he kept up the steady brushing of his fingertips on John’s back, hoping to ground him in the present.

John was angry with himself for flinching at Radek’s innocent words. Hell, he _wanted_ to belong to these two men, just as he wanted them to belong to him. He was _not_ going to let Bren win here. He turned to Radek and rested a hand on the side of his face. “No, Radek, I’m sorry. I know neither of you would ever hurt me or force me. It might take me some time to stop reacting to stuff like that, but I want you to promise me that you won’t censor yourself. Either of you,” he added, glancing at Rodney. “I’ll get over this a lot quicker if I know that you aren’t treating me with kid gloves, waiting for me to break. I need you to believe in me, and that means being yourselves and not walking on eggshells watching every word or gesture. I don’t know what’s going to set me off, or when it might happen, but I _will_ beat it with your help.” He stared into Radek’s eyes, earnestly, until the Czech nodded.

Smiling, John leant in and gave Radek a quick kiss. He then turned to Rodney and again waited for the nod of agreement before sealing the deal with a kiss for the Canadian too.

“That’s good. Now, where was I?” he said and returned to his work, happy in the knowledge that his two lovers were once again weirding out over him doing maths.

All too soon, however, he heard the tell tale footsteps coming down the hall. Sighing sadly, John put down his chalk and stepped away from the board. Radek and Rodney were startled for a moment, then quickly snapped out of their pleasurable haze and picked up where John left off. John had worked quickly and they were only a few lines away from their intended stopping point. Between the two of them, they got almost another line done in the time it took the footsteps to reach the door and the key to be turned.

John stepped a little bit further away, assuming his customary position, refusing to let the earlier taunts about his uselessness as a protector stop him from putting himself between the enemy and his civilians.

The door swung open.

*~*

Kolya, Bren and Teena left the cell. Bren was still a little short of breath after trying to keep hold of Sheppard. He was about to make a comment along the lines of ‘that was fun’, when Teena started raving about the equations.

“Their work is amazing, Commander. I don’t know whether you fully appreciate this, but the equations we have them working on are for our generators. We’ve not been able to produce enough power to get this place running before, but the calculations they’re giving us…well, I’ll have to wait until they’ve finished to be certain, but I’m guessing it will double our energy output. This could give us enough power to finally get this post switched on.”

“What about this gene Weir told me about? Have you been able to find out whether it’s true or just a ploy to make her people less expendable?” Kolya asked.

“So far, no, Commander. With this base dead, nothing is responding to anyone, magic gene or not.” Teena responded.

Kolya frowned slightly and then said, “Surely the Ancestor’s left things here that don’t run off the main power?”

“Yes, Commander, we’ve filled a whole room with all the little devices we’ve found. None of them have done anything as of yet, which may lend credence to the gene theory.” Teena paused briefly, as if weighing something then continued with, “We have an opportunity here, Commander. There are three Atlanteans on hand; surely at least one of them has this gene? If we could test them with a piece of equipment, see whether any of them can activate it, the theory will be proven or not pretty certainly.”

It was Kolya’s turn to consider and weigh things. After a minute he asked, “Do you know what any of these devices are for? I don’t want to risk giving them some sort of weapon or other advantage.”

Teena’s face fell a little. “No. We have ideas, certainly, but no concrete evidence about any of the devices functions. I couldn’t guarantee the safety of any item we tested them with.”

There was yet more silence as the group paused at an intersection. Bren, silent up to now, said, “Didn’t the Atlanteans equipment contain some devices of the Ancestor’s?”

“Yes!” Teena exclaimed, grinning at Bren, “There were two devices that look like screens of some sort. Surely that means at least two of them can activate the technology?”

Kolya made a decision, “Right. Doctor Teena, I want you to determine whether these devices pose a threat and then bring one with you when we return in a few hours.” Teena nodded and turned left at the intersection; headed for the room the confiscated Atlantean equipment had been taken to. Kolya and Bren went right and ended up at Bren’s office door a few minutes later.

Entering and taking a seat they contemplated the recent events.

“That was unexpected,” Kolya said,

“That was fun,” Bren countered, continuing with, “He doesn’t look it, but he’s strong. There’s much more satisfaction in subduing an opponent who’s put up a good fight, as I’m sure you’re aware, sir.”

Indeed Kolya was aware of that. That was one of the reasons he regularly sparred with three opponents. “True enough,” he said. “Do you still want to go ahead with the second dose?”

“Yes, sir,” Bren said, a little surprised, “We know what to expect now and should be able to control him better. Besides which, they expect the second dose now and it would hurt our credibility to back out. Plus we’d never hear the end of it from Teena, denied her blood sample.”

Kolya smiled at that, well believing that the woman he’d met only briefly over the last day was more than willing to voice her displeasure when things didn’t suit. Maybe it was a scientist thing he mused, comparing her attitude to what he’d seen of McKay’s and finding many commonalities. He snapped out of his reverie and said, “Shall we get breakfast while we wait for the next dosage time to arrive?”

Bren agreed and they headed for the food hall.

A little over an hour later, Kolya, Bren and Teena reconvened along with the ubiquitous guard and a medical tech ready to take the blood sample. With this many people joining the three prisoners and the few bits of furniture, the room was somewhat crowded.

Kolya was amused to see Sheppard defiantly standing in front of his charges, still trying to protect them even though it had been proven to him that he couldn’t. He had to admire that spark of determination even as he chuckled at the futility of the gesture.

He took a good look at Sheppard and saw that events were starting to catch up with the man. The bruises he could see were all at the height of their technicolour glory, his eyes were bruised from lack of sleep and the unmarked skin he could see was pale and drawn. There was also something that Kolya couldn’t quite define. Some air of defeat or resignation. Maybe it was that the shoulders weren’t quite so square or his back wasn’t quite so straight. It could just be that the wild hair was a little flatter; Kolya couldn’t quite decide, but if you were looking closely enough, it leant an air of a man in pain and suffering from exhaustion.

What he certainly did not look like was a man who’d recently had sex, yet there was no mistaking that smell and Kolya seriously doubted that Sheppard would have sat by and watched the scientists go at it, not drugged as he was. Kolya amused himself with wondering how that would go down with Bren. The captain’s obsession with Sheppard seemed to have moved out of the purely information gathering type into something else. Not that Kolya cared what Bren felt, as long as he got the information as well.

All these observations took place in just a few seconds and Kolya spent another assessing the equations. Not that he understood them, but the work was completed to the point he’d specified.

At the same time as Kolya was musing on all this, Teena had moved to the boards and was excitedly examining the newest corrections. She muttered, “Of _course_ ,” and “Brilliant,” under her breath.

It wasn’t quite quiet enough though, as Rodney heard and promptly snarked, “Yes, _thank you_. Any other statements of the obvious you’d like to make? Hello? Genius here!” rather acerbically. He then cringed, remembering the threats to John if he let his mouth run away from him. He shot a worried look at John and Bren, then Kolya, but Kolya was far too amused by seeing the somewhat arrogant Teena getting a taste of her own medicine for once, and decided to let this one comment slide with nothing but a warning eyebrow lift.

Meanwhile, Bren had sauntered right into John’s personal space and was looking up the few inches needed to glare into his eyes. “I was going to keep this,” he pawed John’s crotch, “all to myself, but it seems that you’re too much of a slut to wait even a few hours! No matter, I’ll get plenty of money whoring you out, especially when people learn that you are the notorious murderer of sixty Genii soldiers. Is that what you want, Sheppard?”

As he spoke, Bren had pressed right into John’s body and slowly moved round behind him. He finished his sentence speaking directly into John’s ear, pressed tight to John’s back with his hands trailing slowly over his chest. John flinched when Bren threatened to whore him out, and thought, a little hysterically, that if Rodney or Radek had performed Bren’s sensuous move, he would have been putty in their hands.

He didn’t get any more time to contemplate that, as Bren pinched hard at a nipple through John’s t-shirt and demanded, “Is it?”

John didn’t trust himself to speak just yet, so simply shook his head a few times.

“Then you keep this in your pants until I say otherwise!” Bren said sharply, trailing one hand down John’s body to rub over his groin again.

John shuddered, and not in a pleasurable way. His teeth ground together and he gritted out, “Fuck you!” knowing even before he spoke that it was a foolish thing to do, but unable to completely give in to this monster molesting him like a piece of meat.

Bren was amused even as he was irritated by this outburst. He squeezed the cock he had been stroking, hard, smiling as John choked out a pained yelp. “Still defiant, I see,” he said, “you can fight all you want, John, I’ll just take that much more pleasure in breaking you.” Feeling back in control of his wayward toy, Bren leant in close to his ear again and said, “Now, onto the bed, face down.”

John tensed for a few moments, but then sighed and did as he was told, awkwardly manoeuvring himself down with his bound arms underneath him. He couldn’t decide whether to turn his face to the wall, or seek out Rodney and Radek. He picked his two lovers in the end and did his best to look eyes with them both at once.

Rodney caught and held John’s eyes when they landed on him. He was almost beside himself with the effort to stay quiet. This was probably the worst thing he’d ever had to endure and he was mildly surprised at himself for thinking that rather than applying the worst ever label to one of his own misfortunes. He so desperately wanted to rail against these Genii bastards for continually putting John through these indignities and it was so against his nature to stifle the outbursts, that he wanted to scream. But he didn’t think Kolya would let another one of his comments go unpunished and he didn’t want to be responsible for any more ill befalling John right now.

John’s gaze slid away from him and he was alarmed for the fraction of a second it took to realise that he’d locked on to Radek’s stare instead. He glanced at Radek out of the corner of his eye, unable to take his gaze off of John completely. Radek appeared just as tense as Rodney himself felt.

Radek stared into John’s eyes, willing all his strength along the invisible tether that held their stares locked together. His mind swirled with curses and pleas, but he didn’t dare let them out because he knew they’d come out in Czech, and that wouldn’t be good right now. Never before had he feared his own language and that just made him angrier.

Bren climbed on top of John, straddling his hips. He had a knee either side of John and then hooked his ankles back over John’s knees to effectively pin John’s lower body and legs down with his own body weight. He efficiently prepared the second dose of Blechnum and then plunged the needle into John’s shoulder. “See you on the other side,” he said, leaning into John’s ear again. He laid his left forearm over the back of John’s shoulders and rested his upper body weight there. With John’s arms pinned beneath him and the rest of him immobilised, Bren was able to stay in control this time when John’s body started to react to the drug and bucked fiercely.

John fought, snarling and writhing, consumed by the fury just like last time. Both Rodney and Radek watched in mute horror, desperate to help John, but completely unable to do anything. Finally, John’s body gave one last, violent heave and then slumped, boneless. Bren stayed pressed to him for a while longer, partly because he enjoyed it and partly to be sure that really was the end. Satisfied, he glanced at the wide-eyed tech, “Well? Do you want that blood sample?” he asked when she showed no immediate sign of moving.

Shaken out of her daze, she hurriedly complied with a quick, “Yes, sir.” She drew a vial of blood, put her equipment away and then glanced at Teena, who nodded. The tech took that as her cue to leave and vanished back to the medical labs to hand over the sample to her superior for study.

“Now,” Kolya said, startling pretty much everyone after the silence that had descended once John had calmed, “there is one more matter to attend to,” he said and turned to Teena.

The doctor nodded and pulled out the two life signs detectors from one of her many pockets. “These devices are technology of the Ancestor’s,” she began. “Your Doctor Weir informed Commander Kolya that only people with a certain gene can operate this technology. We have been unable to activate these,” and here her voice became distinctly sour, “but it seems pointless for you to carry them if you cannot work them so, which two of you have this gene?” She eyed the two captive scientists expectantly, frowning when neither man spoke.

Kolya was also displeased and he took out his gun. Holding it to Rodney’s head, he told Radek, “Take the devices and operate them. Now!”

Radek, looking sick, took hold of both devices. Nothing happened, of course, and he looked somewhat fearfully at Kolya before handing them back to Teena.

Kolya’s gaze narrowed, but he gestured for Rodney to take the detectors. When Rodney hesitated, Kolya swung the gun barrel to Radek’s forehead instead and Rodney glared, then snatched the LSDs from Teena’s hands. They lit this time and Kolya looked mildly surprised. Teena, on the other hand, looked ecstatic. She took one of the devices back, but frowned when it instantly deactivated.

“Fascinating,” she said, turning to Kolya with, “It appears that Weir was telling the truth, and that McKay here has this magic gene.”

Rodney himself felt a little sick and also angry. Sick because he’d just given the Genii more sensitive information and angry because he’d been desperately thinking ‘off’ when he took the hand held devices and that had spectacularly failed. The one he still held was having ‘homing beacon’ thoughts sent furiously at it, but Rodney didn’t hold out much hope for that to work without him tinkering with the innards of the LSD. He scowled.

Kolya was now looking at John, still pressed down into the bed by Bren. “There are two devices,” he mused, “And we now see that Zelenka can’t work them, so that just leaves you, Sheppard.”

Teena snatched the second device from Rodney and took them both to John. Bren shifted so that he could roll John onto his back, then settled back down on top of his thighs.

The Blechnum worked as before and the initial violence had given way to the high phase. John didn’t actually feel quite as high as the first time, however, and hoped that meant the drug was losing effectiveness against his metabolism. He was lucid enough to know that he needed to act much more stoned, so he plastered a big grin to his face and relaxed as much as he could.

Teena held the detector towards his hand and John had only a moment to decide whether he should take it or not. He decided to take hold of the device- he was supposed to be high after all, and he didn’t think Bren would be convinced if John fought this. The device burst to life the instant it touched John’s palm.

John had been having similar thoughts to Rodney, but he’d been debating whether it was best to try to keep the thing switched off or not. He decided that there was no way he was leaving Rodney on his own as a gene carrier. And there probably wasn’t much strategic value in keeping his own gene a secret in the current conditions. So now he was busy thinking the device into emitting a homing signal in the hopes that there was a team searching for them. He also hoped that whatever had jammed the scans into this base didn’t jam the signal out. But he had to do something.

Bren was smiling even more covetously now, however, and John wasn’t so high on the aphrodisiac properties of the drug that he wanted to know what was going on in that vile brain.

In fact, Bren was contemplating the fact that John having the gene could only work in Bren’s favour. Command surely wouldn’t kill one of only two carriers in their possession? War criminal or not. He hoped this gave him a better chance of keeping Sheppard for himself and would be talking to Kolya about it once they left the cell.

For now though, he settled with asking John, “So, can you make this place work then?”

“No,” was John’s succinct reply.

“No? Well, I’ll just have to see what I can do about changing your mind then,” Bren replied while deftly undoing John’s trousers.

The drugs coursing through John’s blood and the warm weight of another body pressing him down had combined to make him half hard already. A fact which did not escape Bren’s notice. The Genii smiled as he wrapped his large, warm hand around John and began working on getting him fully hard.

John was massively conflicted; like before, the drug had made him feel relaxed and horny, and Bren was so very good at knowing just when and how hard to squeeze. But also like before, the drug hadn’t dulled John’s mind. He knew that he hated Bren and didn’t want this to happen.

Keeping that thought in mind he let out a wordless snarl and made a two handed swing at Bren’s head. Unfortunately, things were catching up to him and John’s speed wasn’t nearly what it usually was. Consequently Bren was easily able to catch John’s hands and use one of his own to pin them to John’s chest. He smiled down at John, but remained silent for now.

John was dismayed to find that that was all he had. His mind still railed against his abuse, but pleasure coiled through his traitorous body and he just couldn’t find the energy to fight against Bren. He realised, bleakly, that one more dose of the Blechnum was liable to have him rolling over and begging like a good little bitch.

Bren had never stopped his fondling, squeezing and jerking, even as he captured John’s hands and John was now well and truly hard. John ruthlessly squashed the hysterical sound trying to escape his mouth, clamping his jaw and eyes tightly shut so as to withhold his reactions from Bren. It was the only act of defiance he could dredge up at the moment and that frightened him.

He heard Rodney say, “For God’s sake, he’s telling the truth. This place is dead, there’s no power source. Do you really think we would have stayed here and let your goon near Major Sheppard if we could have switched this place on and escaped?” He managed to sound both sarcastic and pleading at the same time, as only McKay could.

John cracked his eyes open when Rodney’s statement caused Bren to stop stroking (but not let go). He couldn’t read the Genii captain so he tipped his head far enough to see his geeks. Radek looked miserable, while Rodney had managed to get his defiant chin and crossed arms look going as well as looking miserable. John checked out Teena and Kolya too. Teena looked disappointed at Rodney’s words and Kolya looked irritated.

After a few more moments Kolya said, “What’s your opinion, Doctor Teena?”  
She considered for a moment and then said, “It’s very disappointing, but I sense the ring of truth. I really do think they would have turned this base on and escaped if they could have done so. Still, we do have confirmation of the gene’s existence as well as two carriers of it, so I’m not as upset as I might have been.”

Kolya considered Teena’s words. They agreed with his own thoughts but he asked Bren for his opinion too.

“I agree, sir,” he said, “I really can’t imagine them sitting around here if they could have left.”

Kolya sighed and said, “Yes, that was my thinking too. A shame, but we still have the improved generator work to complete and implement, and these two _will_ be useful for activating the independent devices.” He had emphasised the ‘will’ with a threatening glance in Radek’s direction and it was clear that his continued health rested on John and Rodney’s cooperation.

“Yes, yes, fine!” Rodney exclaimed. “Now that that’s all agreed, you can get off him,” he said to Bren.

Bren pretended to consider for a moment, then said, “But just look at him, he’s so close that it would be cruel to leave him now.”

“No, that’s fine. I don’t mind if you get off me.” John said. The discussion had given him a few minutes to get his head back in the game a little and he’d managed to find some of his stubbornness again.

“Now, John, I’m not going to leave you like this and that’s the end of it,” he announced and promptly began moving his hand again. Swift, firm strokes, and John really was close, damn it all. It didn’t take much to tip him over the edge into blinding orgasm and John came with his eyes and jaw once again clenched tight. He couldn’t stop one part of his body betraying him, but he damn well refused to let Bren see the anguish in his eyes, or hear the moan of pleasure that was clawing out of his throat.

Once John’s muscles had relaxed, Bren demanded, “Open your eyes.”

John shook his head, but a moment later his eyes snapped open and he let out a yelp as Bren squeezed John’s cock painfully.

“That’s better,” Bren said, smiling fondly. He then, finally, let go of John and brought his come-covered hand to his lips, licking it clean as John watched. Once he’d got every drop, he said, “Mmmm, tasty,” smiled again and got up, turning to Kolya.

“Right,” Kolya said, “I think that concludes this session. I expect that to be finished when we come back,” he stated, turning to the two Atlantean scientists and waving at the final section of equation.

With that he turned to the door and stepped out, Teena and Bren on his heels and the guard last.

*~*

John lay unmoving on the bed, staring at the ceiling and panting for breath. Rodney and Radek approached slowly, concern etched on their faces and in the glances they exchanged. Rodney gestured for Radek to take the lead, feeling that the Czech would be better able to comfort John.

“John?” Radek said softly.

John didn’t respond, just carried on staring at the ceiling, unblinking. Radek took the final step needed to stand next to the cot. He carefully lowered himself so he was perched on the edge of the bed and said, “John, it’s me, Radek. You’re okay now, he’s gone. I want to tidy you up a little; you will feel better after. Is that okay? Will you let me touch you?” He said it all in a calm and soothing voice.

Still John didn’t respond and Radek sent a concerned look Rodney’s way. Rodney looked stricken, not equipped to deal with emotional stuff at the best of times.

Radek sighed and turned back to John. “Listen to me, John. I’m just going to touch you quickly.” That said he reached for John’s spent penis slowly, never taking his eyes off John’s face. John flinched when Radek took hold of him, but Radek crooned out a calming litany of, “Sshhh, it is okay, it’s only me, no one will hurt you now,” as he tucked John back into his trousers and did up the fastenings as quickly and clinically as he could.

“There,” he said, “Do you feel a bit better now that no one can see you?”

John’s climax had once again wiped out the high feeling, and he was now completely lucid in his misery. John let out a strangled sob and quickly rolled onto his side, wrapping himself around Radek and clinging tightly. Another sob tore itself from him even though John was desperately trying to hold them back, trying to fend off the reaction until they were safely home.

Radek was startled for an instant, but quickly worked an arm out from the tangle of John it was trapped in. Once free, he carefully started to pet and stroke John’s hair, crooning softly in a meaningless mixture of English and Czech.

Rodney gingerly sat on the mattress angling himself so that his right knee touched Radek’s left and John’s head and torso were cradled between them. He put his hand carefully onto John’s back, pausing at the flinch. He started rubbing slow, soothing circles between John’s shoulder blades and said gently, “It’s okay, John, let it out. You don’t have to wait until we’re on Atlantis, we’ll look after you. Just get some of it out of your system; you’ll feel better.”

So John did, fisting Radek’s shirt where his hands touched it, and clung on. Both men carried on their soothing petting and murmuring as huge, wracking sobs poured out of him until he exhausted himself and fell into a deep but fitful sleep.

Neither man realised that he’d been crying his own tears for John’s suffering until they looked at each other once John slept. Rodney reached his free hand out and wiped his thumb across Radek’s cheeks, sweeping the tears away.

Radek worked his other arm free and reached it towards Rodney. He also wiped tears away with his thumb, then moved his hand to the base of Rodney’s skull, tugging him forward for a chaste kiss. There was nothing sexual in it, just an exchange of comfort and support, and Rodney returned it in kind.

Rodney thought that they’d sat like that for nearly an hour before he sighed softly and reluctantly stood up. At Radek’s questioning eyebrow he whispered, “I think they’ll be coming back in a little over an hour and that equation isn’t writing itself.”

“I’ll help,” Radek whispered back.

Rodney eyed the limpet-like way John had attached himself to Radek and snorted. “Good luck with that,” he said, some of the normal Rodney snark forging to the surface. He turned sober again, “Besides, I think John could use the contact more than I could use the help. It’s not like the equation isn’t already solved. I’ve only got to write it.”

Radek looked down at John, who was curled tightly round his side, knees drawn up to Radek’s back and head in his lap. He had his arms across the Czech’s thighs, one hand gripping the fabric of his trousers, the other his shirt. It looked very uncomfortable actually, Radek mused. There was no way he could dislodge himself without disturbing John. Not that he really wanted to move. He looked up at Rodney again and said, “You will tell me if you want help.” It wasn’t a question.

“Please, I’m quite capable of rubbing out a few numbers and symbols and replacing them with the correct ones. It happens surprisingly often in my work as a _genius astrophysicist!_ ” Rodney replied scathingly, though it wasn’t as sharp as Rodney usually was.

Radek merely narrowed his eyes pointedly.

“Okay, okay, fine. I promise to ask you for help if I need it,” Rodney relented grudgingly. He ruined the effect a second later when he leant over the other two men, briefly tangling his hand with the one Radek had in John’s hair, while pressing his lips to Radek’s quickly. He pulled back, took one last concerned look at John and stepped to the boards, picking up his chalk and beginning to write.

Radek watched him for a little while, absently running his hand through John’s hair still. He turned his attention to John again. The fact that John’s head was in his lap gave Radek pause. Did this mean that John trusted Radek enough that his face so close to Radek’s crotch wasn’t an issue, or was it pure tiredness that had allowed it to happen? Radek hoped it was the trust option, but he prepared himself for John to react badly and pull away. He sternly told a certain part of his anatomy to play dead and not stir up unnecessary trouble.

He was also worried for the Major’s mental state. He remembered John saying that he was going to save his freak out until they were safe again. Radek worried about how John would react to losing control now and somehow ‘failing in his duties’. Nonsense, of course, but he wondered how easily John would accept that.

*~*

A short while later there was a loud explosion, which caused the two scientists to jump. Rodney took a few moments to glare disgustedly at the jagged line of chalk that now ran through several symbols on the board, his mouth turned crookedly down, before moving on to the more pressing matter of, “What the hell was that?”

He turned to Radek, meeting the wide blue eyes with his own before dropping his gaze to John. He hadn’t stirred at the noise and that worried both scientists.

Radek braced himself for whatever John’s reaction was going to be and then took hold of his shoulder, shaking it while saying, “John, you need to wake up.”

John stirred very slightly, enough to make an inarticulate, but clearly irritated, noise and try to turn his face away from the disturbance.

Rodney, who had moved over to the other two as Radek made his attempt, said, “Major Sheppard, something’s happening and we don’t know what to do,” in a panicked voice that was only partly a lie to goad John to wakefulness. After all, they really _didn’t_ know what was going on.

The ploy worked, to some extent, and John’s eyes cracked open. Unfortunately, they held only that empty expression of disconnection that John had sported the other time he woke after being dosed with the Blechnum.

The two scientists waited, hardly breathing, for John’s mind to catch itself up. Radek knew the moment it happened, felt John’s body tense as he became aware of where his head was. It gave him just that second of warning that let him not be surprised when John flung himself away and into the wall.

Rodney was less informed and gave a startled, “Hey!” at the sudden burst of movement.

John’s wide eyes scanned the two concerned faces and his short gasps began to slow to normal as he relaxed, realising there was no threat here.

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s fine, John,” Radek reassured.

“It’s just…I woke up and…” he waved awkwardly in the direction of Radek’s lap, though he kept his eyes averted, looking distinctly contrite.

“John, vážně, JÁ dovídat se proč tebe protiútočit tak a JÁ vŘdŘt ono nebylo poněvadž tebe ar v obavách of mne. JÁ am ne být nevolno.”

John moved his eyes enough to peer at Radek, though he didn’t move his head, so ended up looking through his lashes and some of his hair. Radek thought he looked rather adorable, but wisely kept that to himself. He did slide his eyes Rodney’s way, however, and saw that he was apparently thinking along similar lines, if the slight softening of his face was any indication.

He turned his attention back to John when he said, “You’re really not upset?”

“No, but I may become so if you continue looking so guilty. None of this is your fault and we both accept that you will need time to deal with things.” He spoke firmly, hoping to show John that he understood but wasn’t going to baby John through this.

Evidently Rodney was, again, thinking along similar lines (Radek wasn’t sure if he should be pleased or worried by this sudden mind sharing, then he recalled all the instances of finishing each others sentences, realised it wasn’t a new phenomenon and let it go). “Yes, yes, this is all very well and good, but we really do have more pressing things to worry about.” At the slightly hurt look he got from John, he continued, “Don’t look at me like that. You said not to treat you any differently. Plus, large explosion! Hello? This is not a good thing and we need your military brain to kick in.” His hands moved agitatedly, emphasising his words.

“Explosion?” John fixed on the pertinent part of Rodney’s diatribe, a useful skill given Rodney’s ability to rant endlessly.

Rodney was about to say something else, but Radek stepped in, certain that whatever it was would be scathing rather than useful. “Yes, there was a loud explosion just before we woke you.”

“Okay. Any idea what it might have been?” John asked.

“It didn’t seem big enough for a generator or any other large machinery,” Rodney supplied, “But it wasn’t small either.”

“It was Lieutenant Ford and a rescue party,” Radek announced, nodding decisively.

Rodney scoffed at this, but before he could say anything scathing, there was a slight commotion outside their door and a moment later it swung open to reveal Ford and Teyla. Ford entered the cell and moved towards the cot and his missing colleagues. Teyla remained outside, alert for any Genii.

Rodney looked crestfallen and Radek extremely smug. John took a moment to grin at them both fondly, then he was moving, struggling off the bed and heading to Ford with a terse, “Report, Lieutenant.”

“We’ve been scouting about since you disappeared, sir,” Ford started, even as he gathered the scientists and made to leave the cell.

“Wait,” Rodney said, turning back into the cell and heading to the boards. He took the eraser and removed every last trace of their equation. John smiled approvingly at him.

Teyla frowned when she saw the bruising on John’s face, but she didn’t say anything as Ford continued his report once Rodney was with them again, the group stepping into the hall with Aiden on point and Teyla taking up the rear. “We couldn’t find any trace of you, until a few hours ago, then we got a homing signal. We decided it had to be you and that it warranted investigation if nothing else.”

“Homing signal?” Rodney asked.

John smiled at him. “Yeah, when they made me activate the life signs detector, I tried to activate a homing beacon. I couldn’t tell if it had worked though, not in the state I was then.” His tone darkened as he recalled said state. Then he brightened again, “I have to say, it’s great to see you two again.” He smiled.

Ford grinned back and Teyla said, “It is indeed good to see you all. Are you well?”

John was quick to answer, “We’re fine, just a little banged up.” Rodney and Radek sent him looks, but they both let it slide. Now really wasn’t the time to dwell on anything.

Ford was leading them towards the sound of intermittent gunfire. Their route also passed Teena’s lab, as evidenced by her sudden appearance next to Rodney as she stepped through an open doorway just as the group passed it. She came out holding a gun towards them, but it was plain that she didn’t have any experience with the weapon.

It was also plain that she was terrified when her normally cold voice wavered as she ordered, “Drop your weapons and turn around.”

“Oh please!” Rodney exclaimed. Then he decked her with a swift punch to the jaw. He bent to retrieve her gun and then stood. “What?” he exclaimed at the four gaping faces looking at him. “Don’t tell me that the cold-hearted bitch didn’t deserve it,” he said with asperity. “Also? Ow!!!” he added, shaking his hand.

John grinned at him as the group moved off again, “Nice work, McKay, but I think you need more self defence classes. You don’t hit people in the jaw, it hurts your hand.”

Rodney sent him a very acidic glare. “Yes, thank you for that wonderful advice, Major. It’s just a tiny bit too late!” His voice rose towards the end of the sentence.

The gunfire had been getting louder as they moved and now they rounded a final corner and met up with Bates, Stackhouse, Markham and several other marines. Bates nodded at them as the others fired a few more volleys. The shooting stopped abruptly as the last Genii soldier fell. The Atlanteans stayed where they were for a few moments, eyes open for any more of the enemy.

Satisfied, Bates made the gesture to move out and the group started to retreat back to the surface. They reached the stairs and Bates, Stackhouse, Kane and Lesley fanned out two to each side, covering the escape for the rescue group and Markham, who was heading out to prep the jumper that was sitting cloaked near the entrance to the ruins.

John’s group was only a few steps from the lowest stair when a voice said, “Leaving so soon, John?”

John froze and the look of complete cold fury on his face chilled the four marines unfortunate enough to be facing towards him. He turned slowly and stepped away from the group, ignoring Rodney’s alarmed cry of, “John. Don’t be an idiot!”

“You want me, Bren, I’m right here,” he said.

Bren was either too stupid or too sure of himself to take note of the arctic tone and he stepped out into the corridor. He spared a glance for the weapons trained on him, but really only had eyes for his prize possession. “You didn’t think I would let you leave me, did you? I don’t care about the rest of them, but you’re staying right here.”

“Am I?” John said flatly. He held completely still, lulling Bren into a false sense of security as he moved closer. Bren was obviously letting his twisted attraction to John get the better of his military training; he’d apparently completely forgotten the way he’d been so careful to get John contained quickly when he first captured them.

He took that final, fateful step into John’s strike range and never knew what hit him. Neither did anyone else, actually. Bren was simply dead before he hit the floor, John having performed some sort of Black Ops manoeuvre that broke his neck.

The marines gaped at the decidedly non-air force technique and all felt the respect for their CO go up a few notches.

John had a strange moment of detachment where he thought, ‘Damn, I’ve just shown several of my command that I’m more than a simple pilot.’ Then reality snapped back in and he knelt by Bren and started searching for the key to his cuffs. Just as his hand closed round it he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stood and spun in a smooth move, already starting to move into an attack. He pulled up short when he saw that it was a wide-eyed Rodney, though. “Sorry,” he said as Rodney took a hasty step back.

Rodney stared at him for a second then said, “Give me that,” rather demandingly. He snatched the key and undid the handcuffs from John’s wrists. John sighed in relief. Finally he could move his arms independently. “Now come on,” Rodney ordered.

John looked down at the body of his abuser and another swell of anger shot through him, causing him to lash out with a solid kick that broke several ribs. He looked up to find Rodney looking worried. “What?” he said, “Don’t tell me the cold-hearted bastard didn’t deserve it!”

Rodney gaped at him for a moment as his own words were parroted back to him, then he snorted in macabre amusement. “Will you _please_ come on now?” he asked.

John nodded and they jogged to the rest of the waiting group, John raising an eyebrow at the shocked looks. The marines all immediately snapped back into professional mode, while Teyla raised an eyebrow of her own and Radek managed a strange mixture of relieved and concerned.

“Where’s Kolya?” John suddenly wondered.

“Kolya?” Teyla said, “He is here?”

“Yeah,” John replied, “Unless he headed for the gate at the first sign of trouble.”

The group reached the surface and followed Markham out of the ruins towards the jumper. They were all alert for the Genii commander, but it was still a surprise when he called, “Sheppard,” from behind them.

John spun round, as did most of the rest of the team, weapons raised in the direction of Kolya’s voice.

“Kolya,” John called back.

Kolya stepped from behind the piece of ruin he was using as a shield, gun in his hand but raised away from him in a position of surrender. He made a show of dropping it and said, “You wouldn’t shoot an unarmed man, would you?”

“Yes,” John said simply, he then snatched the gun from Rodney’s hand and shot Kolya. The Genii dropped to the floor looking shocked as he clutched his right shoulder. “I very much doubt you were unarmed anyway. And if I see you again, you’ll get more than a shoulder wound.”

“You should kill me now,” Kolya stated.

“I should,” John agreed, raising the gun again, but he was stopped from pulling the trigger by Radek’s soft voice.

“Can we just leave now, John? Please?”

John glared at Kolya a moment longer then spun and headed into the jumper, his team scrambling to catch up. The shock from seeing their CO in such a different light slowing their reflexes just a touch. John noted the reactions and resolved to set up some sort of training to improve his men’s reaction times when faced with shocking situations. It wasn’t good to have soldiers so easily distracted.

He flung himself down on one of the rear benches and smiled when Rodney and Radek sat to either side of him, a little closer than necessary, but not close enough to raise any suspicions in the military contingent sitting all around them.

As the jumper lifted off under Markham’s capable hands, John finally allowed himself to relax. He closed his eyes and leant back against the bulkhead, soaking in the warmth from his two lovers. He let his mind drift as they headed for the gate and home.

*~*

Not even ten minutes later, Ford was dialling the gate from his position in the co-pilot’s seat. He was grinning as he sent, “Atlantis, this is Ford. We got them.”

 _“That’s excellent news, Lieutenant. Bring them home,”_ came Elizabeth’s relieved voice, slightly distorted by the gate. They heard a few faint cheers in the background too, which made the other marines join Aiden in his grinning.

Teyla was not grinning. She was watching all three rescuees with that all seeing gaze of hers. She saw how John had started to shake and how Rodney and Radek had inched closer still so that their thighs and upper arms touched John.

By the time the jumper passed through to the gateroom and then travelled up to the jumper bay, John’s shaking had gotten worse, though not bad enough for the marines to pick up on it in their ‘job well done’ euphoria.

Teyla waited until the rear hatch had opened and the marines, except for Aiden, had filed out to drop off their gear and head for the infirmary and their post-mission check ups. She moved in front of John and laid a hand on his knee as she said, “Are you well, Major Sheppard?” At least, that’s what she had been going to ask, but she only got the first word out because John’s eyes snapped open and he jerked back into Radek and the bulkhead, trying to evade her touch.

Startled, Teyla pulled her hand back quickly, not liking the slightly wild cast to John’s face. Radek had lifted his right hand to John’s shoulder, steadying him against his chest, while Rodney reached for John’s left forearm while saying softly, “John, it’s just Teyla.”

John blinked, darted his eyes round the jumper once and then locked onto Teyla. “Shit,” he muttered, then louder, “Sorry, Teyla, you startled me.

Carson and Elizabeth stepped into the jumper just as Aiden questioned worriedly, “You alright, sir?”

John’s trembling was now visible to all of them and both Rodney and Radek were waiting for John to lose it a second time; which was why Rodney didn’t hesitate when John whispered shakily, “Make them go away, Rodney,” and huddled into Radek a bit more.

Giving the arm in his grasp a quick squeeze, Rodney stood and ushered everyone out of the jumper and then off to the side, giving John as much privacy as possible.

Elizabeth gave a startled, “Rodney, what-”

While Carson said, “Rodney, I need to examine-”

Rodney cut them both off with an impatient wave while he decided how much to tell them all. The group kept silent, seeing the obvious battle Rodney was waging with himself. Finally he gave a short hiss through his teeth and then focused on the four worried faces surrounding him.

“Okay, look. It was bad, okay? Major Sheppard took the brunt of it, as you might expect, so Radek and I are pretty much fine. They took away his control, amongst other things, and he needs that back, so Aiden, Teyla,” he met both of their gazes for a few seconds, “I know you deserve to know what happened because you’re his friends, but… can you wait until he’s ready to tell you himself? I have to tell Elizabeth because she’s in charge, and Carson because he needs to know what to treat, but it’s not fair on John to take away his decision on who to talk to completely.”

Rodney eyed them as earnestly as he could, hoping that by using Aiden’s first name, rather than Ford or Lieutenant, it might get across the idea that this wasn’t Rodney being awkward. He didn’t realise that what actually made them both agree was his obvious protectiveness for John. Regardless, both nodded and Teyla said softly, “You will tell him that we will listen to whatever he wishes to say, when he feels ready?”

Rodney smiled at her, “I will, Teyla, and thanks, both of you.” He turned the smile to Aiden. Both nodded again and left with a final glance towards the open puddle jumper.

“Rodney?” Elizabeth questioned when Rodney was silent for a minute or so.

He was quiet a few seconds more, ordering his thoughts, then he took a deep breath and said, “I’ll give you the detailed version later, but the highlights are that it was the Genii. Which you probably knew from Ford’s report, but they contacted Kolya and he turned up to join the fun.”

Elizabeth’s face darkened at the memory of the loathed Genii commander, but she stayed silent, waiting for Rodney to continue.

“They had some equations that needed correcting, so they used John as leverage to get Radek and I working. That’s why we weren’t really hurt, just the odd bruise for speaking out of turn. Truthfully, I don’t think John is physically damaged all that much considering. They beat him, but were under orders not to break anything, so it’s mostly bruises. They fed Radek and myself after John told Kolya about my hypoglycaemia, but they didn’t feed John, so he’s only eaten a few bits Radek managed to hide away. Also, they spent the night depriving him of sleep and Kolya’s sidekick, Bren, gave him two doses of a drug.”

Carson frowned at this and looked like he was about to ask for more details, so Rodney flapped a hand at him and said, “I couldn’t get a sample of it, but it was called Blechnum. Seems the Genii use it as a pleasure enhancer and aphrodisiac, but it had a slightly different effect on John. He was quite violent straight after the injection, then he was happy but still lucid. He went to sleep after both doses and didn’t recognise us when he woke. It took a few minutes for his brain to catch itself up.” He had carefully been vague about what went on before John fell asleep, but it wasn’t enough apparently.

Elizabeth said, “Rodney, why were they giving John an aphrodisiac drug? I can see why they might want some sort of truth serum for questioning him, but…” she looked confused.

“Yeah, that’s where it gets complicated,” he took a fortifying breath and then got to the crux of the matter. “This Bren character? He raped John several times.”

Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. Carson squeezed his eyes shut and took a shuddering breath.

Rodney went on. “No, not how you’re thinking. Which is both good and bad.” Now he faced two confused stares and hurried on. “There was no…anal penetration,” he faltered slightly but recovered quickly, “which is good from a physical point of view. But this guy was good at his job.” And now Rodney’s tone was venomous. “He forced John to experience pleasure, gave him a blowjob and didn’t hurt him at all. I’m sure you can imagine how that would affect John, not having anything to focus on or fight against. It got worse though, after that they brought him back to us and made John return the favour while we watched.” Rodney’s eyes were haunted as he recalled his feelings of helplessness and arousal at that scene.

“Bren gave him a handjob later on too. So you see, no real damage for you to fix, Carson, but a whole lot of psychological stuff to deal with.”

Elizabeth looked shocked and sad as she began, “Kate can speak with him.”

“No,” Rodney said. “He’s probably not going to want to talk to her about it. You _know_ him, Elizabeth; he bottles it up at the best of times. And it won’t do any good to force him to speak with her. Ask Kate, but she’ll probably tell you the same thing I already have; that he needs to get control back and that means letting him decide for himself. He’ll talk to Radek and myself if he needs to.”

“What makes you think he’ll open up to you two and not Kate?” Elizabeth asked.

“Because we were there. We already know what happened so there isn’t the added pressure of having to relive it all as he explains what went on.”

Elizabeth thought for a few moments and then decided, “Fine, Rodney, I’ll leave Kate out of it for now and see how things go with you and Radek. But if John doesn’t seem to be making any progress soon, I’ll have to speak to her about it. Now, I think it’s best if I leave now, before Carson checks on John. Keep me informed,” and with that she turned and headed back to her office, summoning Aiden and Teyla for a report on the rescue.

Carson eyed his friend. “Anything else you want to tell me before I check him out?” he asked.

“I don’t know what you mean!” Rodney tried.

Carson simply snorted in disbelief and said, “I know you, Rodney, and there’s something you’re holding back.”

Rodney dithered for a moment, but he knew he could trust Carson, so he said, “Fine. I’m not sure if it will have any bearing on anything, but, well…certain feelings were discovered while we were prisoners. We kind of got together.”

“You and the major?” Carson clarified.

“Yes. And Radek.” Rodney replied.

Carson looked surprised for a few moments and then shrugged. “Well, I’m glad for you all. And now I know why you were so certain Major Sheppard would speak to the two of you. Go carefully though, Rodney. Trauma like John has suffered can throw up problems when you least expect it.”

Rodney wanted to bristle at Carson’s tone, as if they didn’t know what could happen, hadn’t seen John’s reactions to Radek and himself. But he stopped himself. Carson didn’t know about those things and was only looking out for his friends. “We know, “ he said quietly instead.

Carson believed him.

They stood, lost in their own thoughts for a few moments and then Carson roused himself. “So, shall we get this exam over and done with?”

Rodney nodded, and the pair re-entered the jumper.

*~*

In a different situation, Carson would have laughed at the sight that greeted them. John had wrapped himself around Radek as much as was possible on the narrow jumper bench, with his face wedged into the left side of the Czech’s neck. Radek was nearly invisible beneath the larger man.

This wasn’t a different situation though and John was either asleep or unconscious. Rodney asked, “Same as before?”

Radek nodded as Carson asked, “Before?”

“He did his best to keep it all buried; said he couldn’t let the bastards see they were winning. I also think he thought he had to be strong for Radek and I,” Rodney answered, adding fondly, “Idiot.

“Anyway, it all caught up with him- the lack of sleep and food, the drug, the multiple assaults and he broke down. Cried himself to sleep.” The last was said very softly and a look of sadness crossed both men’s faces.

Carson was heartened by that, strangely enough. It gave him good thoughts about his two friends being able to help John get through this, and it also made him pleased that they were willing to drop their guard around him and let him see the depth of feeling. He knew they faced a struggle. Bad enough that they were three men and one was US military. Now they had torture to get over too.

He brought himself back to the here and now and stood at the entrance as he said, “Can you wake him up for me please? I’ll stay over here ‘til he’s awake.”

Radek cocked an eyebrow at Carson’s phrasing. Rodney interpretted correctly and said, “I told him about Bren, and the three of us getting together. I had to tell Elizabeth too, but only about Bren. She doesn’t know about the three of us,” he added.

Radek smiled gratefully at Carson and murmured, “John? John, can you wake up for me?” into the conveniently nearby ear.

John shifted and muttered something, but Radek simply said, “John,” again and was rewarded by the hazel eyes slitting open and John sitting up a little.

“Hey,” Rodney said, moving to sit next to his two lovers. He carefully stroked soothing circles on John’s back as he said, “Carson needs to check you out, okay?”

John shook his head. “I don’t want him to,” he all but whined.

“John,” Carson called softly from his station in the hatch opening. “I need to look at you. Rodney says you’ve been sleep deprived, starved and drugged. I need to run a few quick tests and take some blood for analysis. I’ll be as quick as I can, promise.”

John stared at him for several seconds, his gaze weighing Carson’s intentions. Finally he nodded and straightened up further.

Carson smiled and moved towards his friends, careful to make no sudden moves, just in case. He didn’t know what might upset John at the moment.

He set his kit down and opened it. He cursed himself for a fool when John saw the syringes in there and drew in a harsh breath. “I’ve changed my mind,” he said, “I don’t want him touching me.” He eyed Radek and Rodney pleadingly.

“It’s okay,” Rodney reassured. “It’s Carson. You know he won’t hurt you.”

“I know,” John said, “But, I can’t do it.”

Carson’s heart broke a little at the look on John’s face. It wasn’t the fear he would have expected to see there, rather John looked terribly apologetic, as if he was somehow at fault for not being able to face the exam.

Radek knew that Carson had to look John over. He also knew that that wasn’t going to happen without a fight. He had an idea though. “What if Carson examines Rodney and myself first? Will that make you feel better?”

John considered for a moment, eyes flicking between all three men. Finally, he nodded and the others sighed in smiling relief.

“I’ll go first,” Radek offered.

Carson smiled and said, “Excellent idea, Radek,” as he set about doing his various checks. John never took his eyes off of Carson’s actions and the Scot was sure to do everything slowly and clearly. When it came time to take some blood, Radek locked eyes with John, trying to convey his complete ease at the procedure. John’s breath still hitched a little as the vial filled.

Carson moved to Rodney after pronouncing Radek fit pending the blood tests. He repeated his careful movements as he ran his checks and tests. It was a relief to all when John didn’t flinch at Rodney’s blood being drawn. “Well, Rodney, there’s nothing wrong with you other than a few bruises which will go away on their own. I’ll be able to completely clear you once the blood tests have been run, same as Radek.”

Then it was John’s turn.

Carson started with his bruised cheekbones, getting a slight wince as he probed the tender areas. “Sorry,” he said, continuing with, “They don’t feel broken though.”

He moved on, running his fingers through the unruly hair, looking for any hidden bumps. Finding none, Carson next checked John’s pupils, getting another wince when he shone the pen light into the.

“Your pupils are still dilated, but they are starting to respond to light now. Keep away from bright light for a bit to avoid getting a headache.”

“Does ‘stay away from bright light’ include sadistic doctors with pen lights?” John snarked, getting a relieved chuckle from his friends. It was good to hear some of the familiar John back again.

“Watch it, lad,” Carson mock-scolded. He straightened from where he’d leant over John to check his head, saying, “Shirt off, John, please.”

John hesitated and Carson waited patiently as his eyes darted to Rodney, then Radek, before he took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head.

Carson saw that John moved a little stiffly, and a moment later it was clear why. His whole torso was mottled with bruises beneath the covering of dark hair. John looked at the floor while Rodney muttered, “Bastards!” softly, and Radek’s eyes narrowed in angry dismay.

“Čubčí syn,” he swore.

Carson’s eyes also narrowed, but he didn’t comment, feeling it was better to stay in his clinical doctor mode. He proceeded to run his hands over John’s abdomen, checking for the tightness that could indicate internal bleeding. Finding none, he said, “You’ll be sore for a few days and should avoid too much exercise that stretches your abdominal muscles, but everything seems fine other than that.”  
Next were John’s ribs and then Carson had him stand and turn so he could check John’s back. There were fewer bruises here, just one straight one along the bottom of John’s shoulder blades; made when the chair he was tied to fell over those few times.

Carson finished and let John sit down again. “Well, your ribs are certainly sore, but they don’t feel broken. Could be some cracks though, so I’d like to get some x-rays. I’ll get the cheekbones while I’m at it, just to be sure.”

John tensed at that. “No x-rays,” he half stated, half begged. “I can’t face the infirmary right now, Carson. I just want to sleep in my own bed.” He brought out his best pout for good measure.

Carson frowned and hmmm’d, then conceded. “Okay, barring anything suspicious in the rest of your exam, we’ll forego x-rays for now. But you _will_ tell me the instant anything starts to hurt worse than it does now.” He raised a warning finger when John opened his mouth, “Ah! It will do you no good to hide a possible fracture if it heals badly and you end up out of commission while I have to re-break it,” he said sternly. “And you pair will watch him and report to me anything that seems to be troubling him,” he continued, moving the finger to point at Rodney and Radek, who both nodded rapidly. They had both fully intended to keep an eye on John regardless, but they also both understood that Carson saying it out loud meant that John had no excuses. Both secretly admired Carson’s own John-wrangling skills. John looked less impressed, but made no comment.

Satisfied, Carson moved onto John’s arms. First he checked the bones, but due to John’s hands being bound behind him for his beating sessions, they were relatively unbruised like his back. His wrists hadn’t fared so well, however.

Carson tutted as he examined the abrasions caused when John had struggled against the cuffs. “These are a mess, but thankfully they used metal. Rope would have done even more damage. As it is, none of these are deep enough to need stitches. I’ll clean them out, put on some salve to help the healing and bandage them.”

As he suited action to words, he continued with, “The salve will need to be applied twice a day to start with and the bandages will want changing at the same time. I’ll give you the salve and bandages from my kit for now and one of you can come to the infirmary to get more later on.” More nodding from Radek and Rodney ensued.

Carson stood again. He listened to John’s heart and took blood pressure readings, then thought to himself, ‘Now comes the hard part’. “Okay, John, I need that blood sample now.”

John blanched, but squared his shoulders and nodded. Rodney took his hand and squeezed and John turned to smile at him. He flinched when Carson pulled out a syringe from his kit and then, as Carson reached for the arm Rodney had hold of, John snatched the hand away.

“Sorry,” he said, “I can’t, Carson. Sorry.” Again he looked at the floor, ashamed of his perceived weakness.

There was a moment’s silence as Carson tried to figure out a way to ease John’s fears. He didn’t want to push, but he _needed_ that sample what with an unknown drug floating around his system.

Thankfully Radek came up with a solution. “Distraction,” he said, “You need to be distracted, John.” With that he wrapped a hand round John’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He kept it gentle enough to make sure nothing was started that they couldn’t finish right then, but also hot and teasing enough that he kept all of John’s attention focused on him.

Radek felt the flinch when Carson pushed the needle in, but he brought his other hand to the side of John’s face and kept up the steady exploration of John’s mouth. He cracked an eye open to see Carson pulling the needle out and gentle pulled away.

John looked dazed, Rodney not much better and Carson amused. Radek grinned at them all.

Carson chuckled and said, “I should hire you for all my difficult patients.”

“Not likely!” Rodney decreed. “No one gets that treatment except me and John!”

John nodded at that.

“That’s what I just said,” Carson teased.

He was rewarded by two indignant faces and two cries of, “Hey!”

Radek chuckled and then burst into laughter as his two lovers scowled at him.

“Zastavit být veselý, či JÁ vůle délat tebe hodinky Rodney a Já, aby ne ne dovolit tebe ale jděte," John threatened.

Radek stopped laughing abruptly and said, “You wouldn’t!”

“What? What?” Rodney said, “What did you say to him?”

John leant close and whispered in his ear, mindful of Carson’s presence. “I said I’d make him watch the two of us and not let him come.” Rodney pulled away to look at him, then grinned slyly in Radek’s direction.

“Do not say anything,” Radek said quickly, flapping his hand in a very Rodney-like fashion.

Carson stayed quiet, simply enjoying the bickering. Nothing seemed to have changed with the formation of their relationship, but he suddenly felt like he could see deeper meanings to all the snark and teasing. He was pleased that they let him see it and also that John seemed to be relaxing under the familiar interactions.

He was loathe to spoil that and set John back to tense again, but he still needed to finish his exam. “Okay, now that that’s sorted, I need to finish checking you over. You can put your shirt back on,” he said, waiting as John did so, then going on with, “And now I need you to take off your trousers.”

“No,” John said in a tone that brooked no argument.

“John…” Carson started, but John cut him off.

“Really, Doc, I didn’t get hit below the waist because I was sat in a chair, and…” he trailed off, but he’d figured from Carson’s careful actions that he knew what had happened, so he took a deep breath and went on with, “And Bren used his mouth and hand, there was no penetration.” His voice shook a little at mention of Bren, but he stared at Carson resolutely.

Carson stared back, weighing the consequences of not examining John with those of forcing him into it. In the end he said, “Fine, John. But my conditions are the same as the x-rays. You will tell me if anything crops up.” He continued staring until John gave a single downward move of his head.

“Okay, that’s me done then. You’ve not been undernourished enough to warrant an IV, but make sure you eat plenty. Rest as much as you can, for the bruising and for the sleep deprivation. If you have trouble sleeping, either from discomfort, or nightmares, call me and I’ll prescribe something to help. And remember to be careful not to move about too much until your muscles aren’t so stiff and sore.”

He looked at John as he spoke and added, “Is there anything else you want me to look at?” when he saw that damnable ashamed look reappear; John’s eyes sliding away from his.

John twitched, swallowed and said quietly, “Yeah. My throat’s kinda sore.”

Carson thought, ‘well, that’s what happens when someone shoves their cock down there’, angrily, but he kept his expression and voice calm as he said, “Okay, open up.”

He shone his penlight into John’s mouth, “There’s a little inflammation. It should clear up in a day or so, but I’ll give you a numbing spray and you’ll want to stick to soft food until then.”

John nodded and said, “Sure, Carson, thanks. Can I go to my quarters now? I really want to just rest.”

“Of course, John,” he agreed, adding, “One of you can go with him, the other needs to stay to get instructions.”

“You go, Radek. I’ll catch up with you both in a few minutes,” Rodney said.

Radek nodded and pressed his hand to the small of John’s back. “Shall we?” he questioned.

John nodded back and the two left slowly.

Rodney turned to Carson, who handed over the slave and bandages, as well as some plastic wrap and tape and the throat spray. “Like I said, salve and bandage change twice a day for now, and don’t let him get the bandages wet. Try and get him to the infirmary tomorrow morning, if you can. I’ll have all your blood tests back by then, so you can use that as an excuse if you need to. Also, I wanted to reiterate that you and Radek need to keep a close eye on John. He’s obviously been affected by his ordeal and it’s plainly starting to catch up with him. He’s reticent at the best of times, so keep watch for any discomfort or pain and tell me immediately. Same goes for if he’s having trouble with nightmares.”

“Carson, you’ve already said all this,” Rodney pointed out a little impatiently.

“Yes, Rodney, I know. I’m just reiterating the importance. I’m going to take John off active duty for now, obviously, but I’m taking you and Radek off too. You can make out that it’s due to your trauma at being held captive, if that’s easier, but mostly I want to make sure you’re both there to help John over this. And remember, you and Radek have suffered trauma too. Go see Kate if you need to, it may get too much taking on your own feelings as well as John’s. Don’t hesitate to call me either.”

Rodney smiled at his friend. “Thanks, Carson. I’ll let Radek know what you’ve said.”

They shared a moment of quiet and then Rodney switched his normal persona back on. “Now, if you’re done teaching me your voodoo ways, I have lovers to catch up with,” the giddy grin that spread over his face when he said lovers made Carson grin back, happy for his friends once again.

“Fine, get on with you, I’ve got blood to analyse.”

“Vampire,” Rodney accused affectionately. “I think I’ll call into the mess on my way, get John started on that eating thing. I could use a bite myself before I pass out from hypoglycaemia. I suppose Radek will want something too. God, how did I end up being the gopher?” he bemoaned as the pair left the jumper and the bay itself.

“Well, it may have something to do with the fact that you volunteered to stay behind,” Carson pointed out reasonably.

“Oh, who asked you?” Rodney snapped happily as they parted ways, Carson to the infirmary and Rodney to the mess.

*~*

Rodney made a quick visit to the mess, putting on his best scowl to keep people from talking to him and delaying him, then he made a pit stop in his own quarters to get a chocolate bar from his own stash.

He arrived outside John’s quarters about fifteen minutes after the other two left him and Carson, laden with three servings of sandwiches, some Athosian almost-yoghurts, fruit, coffee and orange juice…well, only two helpings of the juice, obviously. He’d also picked up a few MREs and powerbars, plus that all-important chocolate bar.

He thought open the door and strode over to John’s small, and disgustingly neat, desk, putting the tray on the end. He turned to the rest of the room with a smile, only to have that turn into a frown when he found it empty. “John? Radek?” he called.

“In here,” came Radek’s reply from the bathroom.

Rodney entered the small room to find John shirtless once more, leaning on his hands to either side of the sink, eyes roving over his reflection in the mirror, Radek sitting on the toilet watching him. Rodney raised an eyebrow at Radek after several moments of silence.

“He wanted to see the damage,” Radek supplied quietly.

“There’s so much that I can’t even see,” John said, “I don’t really look different, but I feel it.” He sounded weary. Rodney might even say broken, if he could bear to use that word in relation to John.

To avoid dwelling on it any further, and to try to snap John out of it too, Rodney stepped forwards and gently lay his hand high up between John’s shoulder blades, moving the fingers back and forth over the base of his neck. He peered over John’s shoulder, locking eyes with his reflection, and said, “It’ll fade, just like the bruises we can see. And you won’t be alone.”

John smiled softly and straightened, before leaning back into Rodney’s chest and saying, “Hey Rodney,” in belated greeting.

“Hey yourself,” Rodney smiled back; happily accepting the weight and trust John was resting on him. He carefully adjusted his stance and wrapped his arms loosely round John’s abdomen. “I bought us food,” he said.

“Great, I’m starving, but I want to shower first.” John replied.

“Okay. Carson gave me some wrap so that your bandages don’t get wet,” Rodney replied.

“I will fetch it,” Radek said, disappearing momentarily from the bathroom and returning with supplies. He carefully bound each wrist in the wrap and sealed the ends with tape. “There,” he said, stepping back and surveying his handiwork.

“Thanks, Radek,” John said, looking down at his wrists. He made no move to pull away from Rodney, however. He looked up at Radek almost shyly and said, “I’m kinda comfy where I am, do you think you could help me with my boots and trousers?”

Radek sucked in a breath through his teeth. He understood the trust John was offering him with that request. Also? It would certainly not be a chore to undress the rest of John Sheppard and get a first view of him naked. With both of these things in mind, Radek grinned at John, and Rodney over his shoulder, and stepped close again. “Of course I will help you, John.”

He traced his fingertips over John’s abdomen, not wanting to go straight for the button. Rodney, meanwhile, had decided that the expanse of shoulder and neck right in front of his mouth needed to be kissed. He had a short debate with himself and decided that John hadn’t pulled away so far, so he might as well give it a go.

It was John’s turn to suck in a breath. Radek darted his glance up, in case it was all too much for John, and instead felt his mouth go dry at the sight of John, eyes closed, head tipped to the side, and Rodney making tiny nips, licks and kisses from shoulder to ear. Rodney took a second to grin at him before returning to his ministrations.

Radek pulled his gaze away and returned to his own exploration. He let his fingers press a little harder into the muscles beneath them and felt the tremors. He moved to the trouser fastenings and carefully undid them, then sank to his knees with a little trepidation, looking up again. John’s eyes were open now and looking down at him. He gave a small nod and Radek smiled. He turned his attention to John’s boots, undoing the laces and then lifting each foot in turn to remove the boot and sock. Once that was done, he took hold of the waist of John’s trousers and pulled them down, taking the boxers with them. Once John stepped out of the garments, Radek stood again, letting his eyes travel over the lean body in front of him, naked except for dog tags and bandaged wrists. He noted that John was half hard.

“There, all done,” he stated.

John smiled lazily. “Thanks, Radek.” Still he made no move to pull away from Rodney. “Will you two join me?”

Rodney, though grinning, said scathingly to Radek, “Did he actually just ask that? Where else did he think we would be going?”

John had one hand lying over Rodney’s on his stomach, but the other dangled down near his thigh. He used that one to pinch Rodney in retaliation, getting an indignant, “Hey!” for his efforts.

Radek chuckled at the silliness and shucked his own clothing quickly; enjoying the two unblinking faces watching avidly. It seemed John wasn’t the only one half hard here.

Rodney nudged John away from him gently saying, “If you think I’m going in there fully dressed, you are sorely mistaken. Go use Radek as a prop for a while.”

John went willingly into Radek’s arms saying, “Radek, he’s being mean to me.”

Radek pulled John close to his side with an arm around his waist and John settled close, putting an arm across Radek’s shoulders. They both started gently brushing their fingertips over the patch of skin they could reach without moving anything. “Just ignore him, má Amor, it’s what I do.”

“Ha! I knew it. You do realise that it’s all your fault that some of those imbeciles I call staff are trying to think for themselves, don’t you? I shall know who to blame next time Kavanagh blows something up!” Rodney groused whilst getting out of his own clothes. He had had a moment of trepidation about getting naked, he was, after all, not as lean and wiry as his two companions. The two hungry stares had soon dissolved that little worry, however, and now Rodney made it three for three in the half hard department.

John had torn his gaze from Rodney momentarily and was looking at Radek intently. “Am I?” he said.

“Are you what?” Radek frowned.

“You called me ‘my love’. Am I?”

“Of course you are, that’s why I said it.” Radek smiled at the shy grin on John’s face.

“Ugh,” Rodney moaned in mock dismay, “I’m involved with two complete saps. I’m doomed.”

“Is this one of those times I should ignore him, Radek?” John teased.

“Absolutely,” was Radek’s response.

“No. Don’t teach him that, I have enough trouble getting him to listen to me as it is!” Rodney groaned.

“I always listen to you, Rodney,” John pouted.

“Fine, allow me to rephrase: I have enough trouble getting you to actually do all the things you’ve listened to me telling you to do.” He sighed theatrically.

John simply grinned impishly at that.

Rodney scowled, then turned his back on them and got into the shower, thinking it on. He turned back round just as his two lovers stepped in. John reached a hand for the shampoo, but Rodney quickly put a hand on the bottle to stop John taking it. “Let us take care of that,” he said, making it half a question.

John frowned for a moment, then said, “Why?”

“Why what?” Rodney said, “Why do we want to take time spoiling you a little?”

“Yeah,” John said, “Why do you want to touch me at all when you know who else has? Especially when you have each other.”

Radek leant his forehead against John’s shoulder as Rodney shut his eyes briefly, as if in pain. Opening them and meeting Radek’s own blue gaze for a second, he looked at John and said, “Well firstly, you may remember that neither of us had thought about the other like that, too busy mooning over you. And secondly, John, we don’t care what the Genii bastard did to you,” at John’s raised eyebrow, he stumbled on with, “I mean, we _do_ care, of course we do, because it hurt you and made us feel angry and helpless, but we don’t care that he touched you. That would be like not wanting to touch you because any of your previous lovers have.” John’s other eyebrow joined the first at his hairline. Rodney sighed. He knew what he meant, but didn’t seem to be able to say it in a way that wasn’t digging him deeper. He admitted defeat- but hey, at least he’d managed to wipe that terribly fragile expression off of John’s face- and threw open the floor, his tone weary, “Anything you’d like to add, Radek?”

Radek didn’t get a chance to say anything because John suddenly began laughing, slowly at first but getting so caught up that he had to lean on Radek or fall down. Rodney met Radek’s eyes again and they shared a pleased smile at this complete turn around in John’s mood. Rodney broke the contact and scowled, even as he was practically dancing inside at the change his stumbling reassurances had wrought. Granted, it wasn’t what he’d been aiming for, but he’d take what he could get in the emotional stakes. Still, he had to keep up appearances, so he scowled and said, “Oh, that’s nice. Mock the genius while he’s trying to bare his soul!”

John feebly flapped a hand towards him as he tried to get his laughter under control, once he’d succeeded, he walked the few steps necessary to reach Rodney and kissed him soundly but briefly, before returning to his place against Radek’s side.

Rodney blinked a few times, licked his lips and then said, “Okay, I’ll forgive you just this once.” He then snatched up the shampoo and quickly washed his hair, following that by grabbing the soap and washing himself just as quickly. He rinsed and then moved to John and Radek.

He considered for a moment and then made a turning motion with his hand, getting John to move round until Rodney had good access to his back. Rodney reached for the shampoo and started massaging it into John’s untidy hair. John groaned, then did it again when Radek added his hands, massaging the front of John’s scalp while Rodney concentrated on the back.

Once John’s eyes drifted shut and he started to sway ever so slightly, the two scientists moved him under the spray to rinse and then Radek took hold of him again as Rodney carefully and slowly ran a soapy cloth over John’s neck, shoulders and back. He paused slightly before moving the cloth lower, to John’s buttocks. John was relaxed now, though and didn’t flinch. As Rodney moved down John’s legs, he hoped John would stay relaxed when it came time to clean his penis- after all, Bren hadn’t actually touched John’s ass. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the pleasure of washing John while watching he and Radek gently caressing each other’s sides and backs. John’s eyes were still closed in pleasure.

Finished with his task, Rodney stood and directed the spray to rinse the soapsuds away. He then gathered John to him and arranged him as before, back pressed to Rodney’s chest, head tilted back to lie on Rodney’s right shoulder. This did mean, however, that John’s ass came into contact with Rodney’s slowly hardening dick. John tensed, but relaxed again instantly, so he wrapped both arms round John’s stomach after handing Radek the cloth.

Rodney let his fingers gently caress the bits of John’s skin they could reach without moving his arms, John followed suit, stroking the outside of one of Rodney’s wrists and the bit of thigh he could reach. The languid laziness of the caresses belied the hungry stares they both had focused on Radek as the Czech washed his own hair and body.

Radek was fully aware of the looks he was receiving and lingered a little over his ablutions. Not too long though, he was looking forward to his turn pampering John. With that in mind, he stepped under the spray and rinsed the soap from his body, and then stepped to John and Rodney. He met the lust-filled looks with one of his own and then grinned as his first touch with the soapy cloth had John’s eyes falling almost completely shut.

Radek worked methodically, as Rodney had, going slowly enough that John stayed completely boneless in Rodney’s arms, but not dragging things out too long and spoiling the anticipatory atmosphere.

He started with John’s arms, being very gentle round the wrists, then moved to his chest. Radek couldn’t resist lavishing a bit of attention on the inviting nipples peeking out of John’s chest hair; he smiled at the quiet sigh his actions invoked. John’s breath hitched a little and Radek watched for a moment as Rodney ran his tongue over the juncture of shoulder and neck while watching Radek playing with John’s nipples as much as he could from that angle.

Radek moved soon moved on- he didn’t want to push any of them into a more frantic level of need just yet. He had Rodney shift his arms slightly so he could get to John’s abdomen and then slowly sank to his knees. He considered for a moment: Start with John’s cock and then do his legs, or do his legs first? Radek decided on the cock first approach, reasoning that leaving it ‘til last would just give John more time to dwell.

Decision made, Radek slowly returned the cloth to John’s body, starting on a hip and working inwards. He was careful to wash John’s groin with the same unhurried strokes, but also didn’t linger. John tensed again at Radek’s first touch, so he paused but didn’t pull away. Rodney kept up his own strokes and licks and John relaxed again. ‘At least he didn’t open his eyes this time,’ Radek reflected. It was a lot more than he’d dared to hope for. He moved onto John’s legs, moving down the right and up the left, before standing again and saying, “Done,” as he tugged John gently until he was under the spray again.

It was the first word spoken for a while and it roused John slightly, just enough to open his eyes again and smile at the other two. His gaze dropped and took in the fact that both his partners and himself were significantly harder than they had been at the start. He stared for a while, a slight frown marring his face.

Misinterpreting that frown, Radek was quick to reassure John. “Do not worry, John. We do not expect anything from you that you are not happy to give.”

“No, that’s not it. I…” John trailed off, unsure.

This was not a state they were used to seeing John Sheppard in, so Rodney said, “You what?” in an effort to get to the bottom of it.

“I want…” he took a breath and then looked them both in the eye. “Will you jerk each other off and let me watch?” he said in a rush. “I really need to see someone enjoying it and doing it out of love, but I just don’t think I can deal with participating quite yet. The washing you did, Radek, was fine, but the purpose wasn’t to get me off and…” once again he trailed off. His expression was somewhere between hopeful, miserable and ashamed.

Hopeful was fine, but neither man wanted to see the ashamed and miserable hang around so Rodney was quick to deflect it with his usual snark, “Hey, you make it sound like a chore. I’m sure Radek is dying to get his hands on me!”

Radek snorted and rolled his eyes while John smirked a little. Mission accomplished, Rodney stepped closer to Radek, not that he had far to go in the confines of the shower. They were careful to position themselves to give John the best view. They took their time, Radek stepping closer to Rodney and slipping his arms round his waist. Rodney put one large hand in the small of Radek’s back, pulling him yet closer, while he used the other to cup the back of Radek’s neck and pull him into a deep and sensuous kiss, tongues chasing each other from mouth to mouth, eyes drifting closed. John moaned and Radek and Rodney smiled into their kiss.

After a few moments, hands started trailing slowly across hips and round to grasp hard dicks. This time it was the two scientists who moaned. They set up as slow a rhythm as they could bear, wanting to drag this out, but already turned on from the earlier washing session. The steady strokes began to get a little more erratic as the tension built, Radek started a delicious twist of his wrist, while Rodney was careful to press his thumb into the tiny slit at the head of Radek’s cock, their hips thrusting quicker with each stroke. They never stopped kissing and the kisses also grew more forceful and sloppy. The hand Radek had left at Rodney’s back was curled into a fist; while Rodney’s hand on Radek’s neck was rhythmically squeezing and releasing in time with his other hand.

One final press of Rodney’s thumb had Radek tipping over the edge, keening as he shot his release all over their hands and stomachs. The feel of Radek’s hot semen hitting his body sent Rodney into his own orgasm with a muttered “Radek.”

They rested against each other as they waited for their breath to even out and their minds to come back online. With a final tender and sated kiss they turned to see how John had reacted. The sight that greeted them had Radek whispering, “Ach bůh,” and Rodney letting out a small moan.

John was leaning against the shower wall, staring at them and jerking himself off. He must have started a little after Rodney and Radek, his breathing and pace still reasonably leisurely. When he realised they were watching him in return, John groaned. Radek disentangled himself from Rodney and slowly moved nearer to John. John’s pace never faltered, but his gaze did get an edge of worry to it, but he relaxed again when Radek merely leant against the wall, turning so he could see John.

Radek watched for a minute and then carefully reached out a hand and rested it on John’s shoulder. John flinched a little, but Radek soothed him with, “Shhh, only above the waist.”

John nodded and relaxed again and Radek started gently caressing John’s upper body, using just the one hand. John’s breathing and movement sped up noticeably. Rodney had stood back, reasoning that Radek’s smaller frame wouldn’t be as likely to spook John, but now he moved to John’s other side, repeating Radek’s period of watching and letting John get used to his closeness, before joining in with the touching, letting his fingers tangle with Radek’s whenever they met.

John stared down at the hands playing over his body, breath coming in short pants now and his hand losing all sense of rhythm. Rodney whispered, “Come for us, John,” and with a strangled cry, John did just that, slumping back against the wall and only staying upright because of the hands pushing his shoulders into the wall.

It was a good job that water wasn’t one of the things Atlantis was likely to run short of, because the shower had been on this whole time. At least it meant they could easily clean themselves off again, which they did as soon as John’s legs were willing to support him.

They dragged themselves out of the shower and dried off much the same way as they’d showered, Rodney and Radek passing John between them. The last few days were catching up big time now and the mind numbing orgasm was the last straw; John was pretty much out on his feet and made no protest as he was dried off and dressed in loose t-shirt and shorts.

They sat him on the toilet and took care of their own drying, then realised neither of them had any clean clothes.

“Dammit,” Rodney swore softly, then disappeared into the other room and rooted around in John’s closet and drawers until he found something that fit. It was a little snug on him, but not anywhere near as bad as he thought it would be. Obviously running for his life so much was, while scary as hell, at least doing his body some good.

Radek came out, wrapped in a towel and pushing John along in front of him. Rodney took over and led John to his desk chair while Radek also raided John’s clothes. He scowled half heartedly as Rodney sniggered when Radek had to turn up the trousers he borrowed a little. At least the t-shirt wasn’t too loose.

John was almost asleep by now, but Rodney roused him gently, “Hey, you need to eat.”

“Don’ wanna,” John slurred.

“Doesn’t matter,” Rodney stated, “You have to eat on Carson’s orders, or he’ll put you on a drip.”

Radek added his voice, “Just one half of the sandwich and the coffee? It is not-turkey after all.” He lifted said sandwich near John’s face, hoping to entice John a little.

It worked, and John reached a hand out and took the offering, eating it slowly. Rodney took the edge of John’s bed while Radek sat in the other chair. Rodney inhaled his sandwiches with customary gusto, though he did manage to savour his coffee, even though it had cooled quite considerably. Radek didn’t rush, but was still finished with both halves of his sandwich by the time John finished his half. The coffee seemed to revive him a little and he frowned at the bed.

“’S not big enough f’r us all,” he said gesturing vaguely.

Rodney had already been considering their options about that and said, “I know, but I have an idea.” He picked up his radio and contacted Ford, “McKay to Ford, you have a minute?”

 _“Hey, Doc, what’s up?”_ came Aiden’s customarily cheerful response.

“I had a favour to ask you, where are you?” This wasn’t really a favour he wanted all the marines to hear after all.

 _“I’m in my quarters, Doc. What did you need?”_ He sounded slightly more serious now.

“Radek and I are staying with Major Sheppard tonight. Carson wants us to keep an eye on him, and like I said before, it was bad, so there could be nightmares too.” He was aware that he was maybe trying to justify their staying a little too much and stopped before he actually drew more attention to the arrangement than he was trying to avoid. “Anyway, I wondered if I could ask you to fetch a mattress from one of the nearby quarters and move it in for us?”

The fact that Rodney was asking rather than ordering made Aiden answer, _“Sure, Doc, be there in a minute,”_ rather than the usual teasing grumbling he would have used normally.

“Thanks,” Rodney said.

While they were waiting, Radek moved John from the chair and steered him into a corner, telling him to, “Wait there.”

Then, he and Rodney set about shifting all John’s furniture to the sides of the room, making a large space in the middle of the floor. Then they pulled John’s mattress down and shoved the frame to the side as well. The bed linen was taken off and left in a heap in the middle of the mattress.

They finished just in time for the door chime. Rodney went to open it and Aiden walked in with the front end of a mattress. The back end was attached to Teyla, something that didn’t surprise Rodney in the least. Both his teammates would want to see how their CO and friend was doing after his unspecified bad time.

They tugged the mattress over next to John’s and dropped it, pushing it right up close to the other. Then they stepped back and looked round, spotting John in his mostly asleep state.

“How are you, Major Sheppard?” Teyla enquired.

John didn’t reply, or even seem aware that they had arrived. “Sir?” Aiden said.

John blinked a couple of times and looked over, “Hey guys,” he greeted.

“He okay?” Aiden asked Rodney and Radek. Teyla adding her own questioning gaze.

“Yes,” Radek replied, “Simply exhausted. I do not think it breaks any confidence to say he was deprived of sleep during our capture.”

This news received two scowls. Aiden was about to speak but Teyla laid a hand on his arm and said, “In that case, we will leave you to rest. Sleep well, we will see you later.”

“Thanks,” Rodney said, grateful for the Athosians ability to read situations so well. Aiden smiled and nodded, while Teyla tilted her head in a slight bow, before both left.

Rodney picked up the heap of bed linen and he and Radek quickly made up the two mattresses as best they could given that the sheets were meant for a single. It was sufficient for their needs as long as they didn’t move round too much as the edges weren’t quite long enough to tuck under.

As they were only wearing loose trousers and t-shirts, they reached the unspoken agreement to sleep in them. It would give John a bit more security than sleeping naked. Especially as they intended to put John in the middle. He’d been fine with their closeness so far and both men hoped that sleeping surrounded would continue to give John that security. They took an arm each and manoeuvred John down so he was lying on his back.

Rodney spared a brief though about how in tune he and Radek were over this, without having to speak about it, then he realised that they always had been. Often thinking the same things and finishing each other’s sentences. He smiled at that. It had been under his nose all along, but he’d been too blinded by John to see it.

Radek smiled back even though he wasn’t sure what had prompted the smile from Rodney. He settled on the bed a little distance from John’s right side, lying on his own side so that he could watch John.

Rodney said, “You do realise we haven’t washed our teeth, don’t you?”

“You are free to wash your teeth, Rodney, but I don’t think John will manage it and I’m too comfortable, so you will be the only one.”

Rodney scowled briefly and then sighed, evidently deciding it was too much hassle. He reflected on the strangeness of going to bed when it was only about two in the afternoon- he’d not gotten hold of a watch since his return, but it was definitely lunch time food when he’d been to the mess. He eyed John’s room until he saw the digital clock. Sure enough, the display showed 14:14. They all needed the sleep however, neither he nor Radek having slept all that well themselves; too busy worrying about what was happening to John.

Rodney lay down on his side, just to John’s left, mirroring Radek. He was just about to grab his side of the covers when the door chimed. “God,” he groaned, then called, “Who is it?”

“Teyla,” came the muffled response.

Rodney frowned and crawled back onto his feet then opened the door. His irritation immediately evaporated when she made no move to enter, simply offered him a large, folded cloth.

“What’s this?” Rodney asked.

“It is my bed cover. It is big enough for both mattresses, because we used to double them up in the cold winters on Athos.”

Rodney smiled, “Thank you, Teyla, this will be much more suitable.”

Teyla smiled and turned to leave, turning to look back over her shoulder as she said, “Take care of him, Rodney.”

She left before Rodney could decide whether there was more to that statement than there seemed. Could she have figured out what was going on between the three of them? Rodney knew she was a highly observant woman.

He realised he was still standing in the open doorway, shook his head and stepped back over to the bed just as Radek called, “Rodney? What is taking so long?”

“Nothing,” he said as he pulled the existing covers away and spread the one from Teyla in their place, covering his two lovers and then climbing back in and pulling the cloth over his own shoulder.

They lay that way for a few minutes, Rodney and Radek watching John, whom they assumed had finally stopped fighting and succumbed to needed sleep. It was a bit of a surprise, therefore, when John mumbled, “You’re too far away,” as he simultaneously shifted onto his side and shuffled nearer to Rodney.

Rodney wasted no time taking John up on his invitation, spooning closely round John’s back and laying an arm over his chest. John tensed and his breath hitched ever so slightly, causing Rodney to retreat a way, thinking he’d misread the situation. He was quickly reassured by John saying, “’S okay. Bruise.”

“Oh, sorry,” Rodney said. And he was sorry for hurting John, but also glad that that’s what the problem had been and it wasn’t John pulling back from them. He put his arm round John again, this time a little lower. John sighed and relaxed back into him.

Radek had stayed where he was, not wanting to crowd John. He grinned when this garnered him a sleep blurred glare of disapproval from John, along with a hand clumsily tugging on his shoulder.

He hotched himself over until he was chest to chest with John, laying his arm along side Rodney’s and running his fingertips over the patch of Rodney’s skin he could reach. Rodney snorted and squirmed a little. “Ticklish?” Radek asked with a decidedly evil grin.

“No,” Rodney replied very unconvincingly.

Radek would have gone further with the teasing, but John huffed and muttered, “Hey, keep still, some of us ‘r sleeping!”

“Sorry, John,” Radek said, risking a soft kiss of apology. John’s eyes silted open slightly and he returned the kiss equally softly, then twisted round to exchange another with Rodney.

Rodney and Radek looked at each other over John’s shoulder. They would have liked to share a kiss of their own, but they didn’t want to joggle John, who had really slipped into sleep now, hopefully feeling loved and secure. They settled for smiling at each other and Rodney pressed a small kiss to the nape of John’s neck. They settled themselves and slipped into sleep.

*~*

Radek was woken by a sharp movement, his eyes snapping open to try to assess the situation. He leant back a little so he could see John’s face. He was grimacing and his eyes were darting about under their lids. A nightmare then. Not unexpected.

He was trying to decide whether it would be better to let it run it’s course, or wake John, when John started twitching agitatedly. It all went downhill very quickly, Radek having a second to realise what was going on, but not enough time to tell Rodney, who partially woke at the movement and instinctively tightened his hold on John in a manner that was meant to be comforting, but which ended in John jerking sharply and jamming his elbow back into Rodney’s ribs.

Rodney was startled fully awake and rolled onto his back, clutching at his ribs with the arm that had been round John. “What the…” he started, confused.

John wasn’t finished yet, however. His eyes snapped open, though he obviously wasn’t awake, or at least cognitive. He lunged at Radek, who hadn’t had any time to move away, pushing him onto his back and straddling him, grabbing fistfuls of Radek’s borrowed t-shirt and shaking him forcefully.

Radek stared wide-eyed at John’s anger-filled face, scared of him and hating it. Impossibly, his eyes managed to go wider still when John snarled, “I won’t let you do it again!” and detached one hand from his clothing in order to draw it back for a punch.

Rodney was able to lunge for John’s arm before he could hit Radek, grabbing tight to his wrist. John hissed in pain as Rodney’s fingers wrapped tightly round the bandage over his abraded skin.

The pain served to snap him awake, though. He blinked and stared at the two men stupidly for a second before his brain caught up and his face crumpled into a horrified and guilty expression. He tugged his arm from Rodney’s grip and scrambled off Radek. “Oh God, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said.

“Stop that!” Radek demanded, “This is not your fault. No one is injured-“

Here, Rodney jumped in with, “Hey, my ribs might be broken.” He hoped the snark would help calm John and was relieved to see a tiny smirk fighting to form.

“Only might be?” John said after a moment, his breath calming and his tense body starting to relax.

“Well, you know, I don’t think you were really trying. Maybe a 4.2 if it was being judged.”

John did smirk this time, then turned his eyes to Radek again. “What about you? Not concussed I hope?” It was said in a light tone, but Radek saw the underlying guilt in his eyes.

“I get worse headaches from Rodney’s whining,” he said.

“Hey! I’m right here you know!”

“Your point?” Radek asked.

Rodney scowled darkly and John gave a small laugh, more a huff of air than anything else. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in a few more odd angles than normal.

They sat there staring at each other for a minute or so before Rodney laid back down and said, “Well, are we going back to sleep? It’s only…” he looked at John’s clock again, “21.10. Hours to go until morning.”

John stared at him for a minute more and then shrugged; nestling into Rodney’s arms and hugging Radek close when he also lay down. Everyone sighed as Rodney pulled the cover back over them.

Rodney and Radek could feel John still tense in their arms. They were all still riding the adrenalin rush, but John more so. This was evidenced when he suddenly said, “Rodney, Radek, I want you both to fuck me.”

Both men inhaled sharply and John could feel Rodney’s interest in the idea growing, literally. But Radek said, “Not yet, John.”

John struggled to pull away from their hold saying, “I knew it! You think I’m dirty now I’ve had that Genii bastard all over me.”

Rodney tightened his hold and lifted his head so he could speak directly into John’s ear. “John, listen to me. Listen! We neither of us think that. I think you can feel how much I want to take you up on the offer,” he moved his hips very slightly in emphasis, “But we want to wait until Carson clears your bloodwork in the morning.”

John was still struggling against Rodney’s hold, but nowhere near as frantically as before. Rodney was obviously getting through to his rational mind. He went on with, “Just think about it from out point of view for a minute. We both want you, John, but what if it turns out you’ve only asked us because there’s a bit of the drug left in your system and when it’s gone, you hate us for taking advantage. Do you seriously think we want to risk that?”

John abruptly ceased fighting and slumped back into Rodney’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he said, sounding thoroughly miserable.

Radek put his hand on John’s cheek, careful of the colourful bruise, “Please stop apologising all the time, John. We don’t think badly of you because of how you’re reacting to this. We just want to know for sure that we aren’t going to make things worse for you. Do you understand?”

John nodded. “I understand,” he said. “Can we at least kiss?” he asked hopefully.

In answer, Radek leant in and kissed him, the hand on John’s cheek gently holding him still as Radek gradually deepened the kiss. He swept his tongue over John’s lips, gently sucking and nipping his lower lip. John’s mouth fell open and he sighed. Radek wasted no time, dipping his tongue inside and mapping John’s mouth thoroughly. John moaned, and then again as Rodney joined in the pleasure assault, sucking and nipping at what seemed to be his new favourite spot on the back of John’s neck.

John gasped out, “Naked!” in between kissing Radek.

This was considered a good plan all round and the three men reluctantly pulled apart and squirmed out of their respective trousers and t-shirts before resuming their previous positions. Now that the clothes were gone and skin was available, hands got in on the act. In the heat of the moment it was difficult to tell who was touching where, John simply felt hands running all over him, though he was aware enough to note that no one went too close to his cock just yet, even though all three men were hard already.

He appreciated that they were being careful not to push his comfort levels, but also felt that he wanted them to push. He rolled onto his back so that he could touch Rodney as well as Radek. Rodney took the opportunity to steal John’s mouth from Radek, making his own exploration of every nook and cranny. Radek, unfazed, simply moved down to play with John’s nipples, sucking, nipping and licking, making John writhe. Rodney’s left nipple was also conveniently close, so Radek dealt it the same exquisite torture, running his fingers over John’s to keep him on edge, enjoying the gasps and moans he was causing from both men.

Neither Rodney nor John were able to get quite so much touching in. Rodney was using his right arm to prop him up, but his left was roaming about, tangling with Radek’s fingers on John’s nipples, running over Radek’s back and shoulders. John, being pretty much underneath both men (and with enough of his brain working to be glad that he wasn’t freaking at that), was only really able to run his hands over both lovers’ backs and arms, sweeping as far down towards their asses as he could.

Rodney and Radek also took the time for their own searing kisses, all hesitation about each other gone. Hey toyed with John’s nipples while devouring each other’s mouths. Eventually, the kisses became more urgent and John decided to bite the bullet, as it were. He squirmed his arms from under the two men and took hold of both of their wrists, moving the captive hands to his aching cock. He felt both men pause slightly, but was pleased that neither man pulled away to ask if he was sure. They trusted him to know what he could handle.

He let go and moved his hands to Rodney and Radek’s own hard and leaking cocks, revelling in the stuttered moans and instinctual thrusts he got. He didn’t get much time to revel though, as his touch galvanised both his geeks and they wrapped their tangled fingers around his erection, eliciting his own moan and thrust.

With no lube handy, the three used the leaking pre-come to smooth their strokes, getting harder and faster and still trading kisses between all three. It soon became too much and John gasped out, “Love you,” as he came hard.

The sudden shock of hot semen splashing over their hands, as well as John’s continued strokes, sent Rodney over, swiftly followed by Radek. Rodney with a soft “God!” Radek called both men’s names, but so close together that it came out sounding like Jodney.

John suddenly found himself under two collapsed and panting scientists, their combined come a sticky mess on his stomach. He was too busy catching his own breath to care about that at the moment, however.

Eventually Rodney rolled to the side and Radek hauled himself to the bathroom for a cloth to wipe them all down, he also snagged a powerbar for Rodney on his way. The cleaning job completed, he tossed the cloth away without really looking at its destination, then reclaimed his place at John’s side, resting his hand on John’s stomach.

John grinned at them both, “See, guys? No freaking.”

“No freaking,” Rodney confirmed with his own grin round bites of powerbar. He offered it to John, who shook his head. “Just one bite, John. You’re still undernourished and we’ve just used up a whole load of your energy. Carson will kill us if you waste away in front of his very eyes.” John sighed and took a bite. Radek stroked his fingers over John’s abs but didn’t speak, too sated to muster the energy.

Gradually they all gave in to sleep. John went first, still battling his exhaustion; Radek lasted long enough to grin at Rodney in a decidedly loopy fashion. Rodney gave a brief thought to them being naked, but decided that John had just finished not freaking over the sex, so he should be okay. Then he too was asleep.

*~*

Rodney woke sometime later, not bothering to look at the clock, just grabbing and inhaling a Power bar before returning to his position on the bed. He considered waking the others and making them eat, John especially, but neither man had stirred when he got up, so he decided it was better to let them sleep for now. That decision made, he slipped back into sleep. If he’d been awake to think about it, he would have been surprised at that as he normally took ages to clear his brain enough to let him sleep.

The next time he woke was to the door chime sounding out. He opened his eyes to see Radek looking at him blurrily. He also gathered that John was awake when he said, “Well?”

“What do you mean ‘Well?’” Rodney sputtered. “It’s your room!”

“Yeah, but you’re nearest,” John pointed out. “Besides, I’m comfortable here.”

Radek quickly said, “Do not look at me; it is not my room and I am the furthest away.”

Rodney sighed theatrically and lightly bit John’s shoulder before saying, “Fine, fine, I’ll go play doorman. I’m a genius you know- this is _way_ below my station. The things I do for you.”

Radek and John grinned at each other while Rodney dragged on clothes and ranted simultaneously.

Rodney noted the clock on his way to the door: 08:15, nearly time to get up and visit Carson anyway, so at least he hadn’t been needlessly woken. That didn’t stop him scowling as he opened the door, finding Elizabeth on the other side.

“Oh, Rodney. I came to check on John,” she seemed a little surprised to see him there, and her eyes widened after John called an invitation to come in and she took in the sight of John and Radek twined together, seemingly naked under the sheet and an obvious space where Rodney must have been.

She quickly covered her shock though, being a professional diplomat, and said, “How are you feeling, John?”

“Not too bad actually,” he replied, and was pleased to note that he really didn’t feel bad at the moment.

“That’s good. I wanted to check in after you all missed dinner and breakfast. Are you well, Rodney? Radek?”

“I am fine, Elizabeth,” Radek replied, not at all bothered that he was talking to Elizabeth while naked and wrapped around John.

“I’m good, Elizabeth,” Rodney replied. He was a little more concerned at being found out by Elizabeth. Mostly for John’s career’s sake. He was ready with his defiant pose, just in case.

There was an awkward silence as Elizabeth tried to come up with something to say that didn’t directly refer to the sleeping arrangements and the three men watched her.

In the end it was John who got tired of it first. “For God’s sake, Elizabeth, just ask.”

“Okay,” she said, “How long has this been going on?”

“Since yesterday,” Rodney said, a note of challenge in his voice.

“I see,” Elizabeth sounded disapproving.

John stared at her assessingly for a moment, then said, “Could you hand me my pants please, Rodney? I’m not having this conversation lying down.”

Rodney stooped and snatched up both pairs of trousers. He flung John’s over to him and then raised an eyebrow at Radek, flinging his pair too after getting a nod. Both men squirmed briefly under the covers before emerging and standing to face Elizabeth. Rodney moved in close and Elizabeth wondered whether they had consciously moved to present a united front, or whether it was just a need to be near each other.

She picked up where John had left off pre-dressing. “What conversation?”

“The conversation where you tell us this is a bad idea for whatever reason,” John replied. He felt a little tense; he really didn’t need this from Elizabeth and had thought she would be understanding. She wasn’t military after all. He braced himself for whatever her objections might be.

“There are many reasons why this isn’t a good idea, John. Starting with your career…”

“Don’t ask don’t tell, and no one else here is military,” John shot off, interrupting her.

“Fine. What about your positions here? Rodney, you are Radek’s direct superior, and you go off world under John’s command.”

Rodney scowled at her. “Being Radek’s superior has no bearing on anything, Elizabeth,” she opened her mouth to speak and he steamrolled over her, “I’m hardly likely to treat him with any more favouritism than I already do. I keep the most exciting projects for myself, so he’s still not getting them,” he smiled sweetly at Radek’s frown, “And I’ll still bitch and moan at him, because that’s who I am and liking someone doesn’t really change that.”

“Okay, but what about the other point: You and John on the same team?”

“What about it? We’ve always managed to work well together off world, this won’t change that.”

“How can it not, Rodney? You were just friends and team-mates before.”

“We weren’t,” John said quietly but forcefully.

Elizabeth frowned, “I don’t understand, you said this only started yesterday.”

“Yeah, the actual relationship that we have now started yesterday, but, Elizabeth, I’ve wanted Rodney and Radek for months now and only held back because I couldn’t pick between them. It’s only because I overheard the two of them talking that I know they’ve been harbouring feelings for me.”

Radek spoke up for the first time, “The only feelings that are new here are those between Rodney and myself. We were both in love with John and didn’t consider each other as more than friends. And we do not go off world together, so that newness will not cause problems.”

Elizabeth considered this information, but still seemed unhappy.

Rodney said impatiently, “What? What else is bothering you about this, Elizabeth? Just tell us so we can tell you why you’re wrong and we can all go about our day.”

He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. John crossed his own arms simultaneously and Elizabeth would have been amused under different circumstances.

She deliberated for a few seconds more and then said, “I’m just worried that this is all too sudden. John, you’ve just suffered severe trauma and been given a drug with aphrodisiac properties. How can you be sure that this is what you really want rather than a reaction to that trauma and the drug?”

As she spoke, she watched all three faces darken and braced for the onslaught.

“Oh my God…” Rodney started angrily, but John cut him off.

“No, Rodney, let me handle this.” His scowl was fierce as he locked eyes with Elizabeth. “Firstly, were you not just listening to us telling you that we’ve all had deep feelings for each other for months? The trauma and drugs didn’t cause those. And sure, the drug was an aphrodisiac, but it also wore off after serving it’s purpose,” he waited for the light bulb to come on as Elizabeth figured out that he meant it wore off after he came. He rather hoped he wouldn’t have to spell it out to her, not happy talking about the whole experience yet. Thankfully she got it a few moments later, her eyes widening slightly.

“Oh,” she said.

“Yeah, so the last dosage was dealt with pretty quickly and can’t really be blamed for this. And another thing,” and now John sounded really indignant, “I’m truly astounded by your lack of faith in Rodney and Radek. Do you really think either of them is the kind of man to take advantage of me, especially when they were there to see what I had to endure?” Elizabeth had to be amused that John got more upset over her thoughts towards Rodney and Radek’s mindsets than his own.

Before Elizabeth could answer, Rodney was saying, “I’m pretty offended by that actually. I thought you knew me better than that, Elizabeth. If it makes you feel better- not that I particularly care at this point- we’ve already disappointed John by refusing to take things too far until Carson gets the blood test results and clears him. Which he should be doing when we go to see him this morning, so if we’re done with this highly insulting and pointless conversation?”

Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly and then said, “Look. I really didn’t mean to offend anyone. I’m happy for you all, I just wanted to make sure it was really what everyone wanted. Is that so bad of me to worry after my friends? Still, you’ve answered all my questions and there’s no doubting the ease you have around each other. I will ask that you be discrete, however.”

“I’m not sure exactly how discrete we can be when we all move in together,” John said.

He got a chorus of, “ _What?_ ”

He turned so he could look between Rodney and Radek, saying, “I know we haven’t had a chance to talk about that yet, guys, but think about it: The idea of grabbing moments when we can and sneaking in and out of each other’s rooms in the middle of the night kinda sucks. Besides, we need a bigger bed and none of our quarters are big enough,” he waved an arm to indicate all the furniture at the sides of his room, making it look like it had been spun in a centrifuge.

“Actually, mine are,” Radek said.

“Yeah, mine too,” Rodney added, “It’s only you who ended up in a glorified closet; and there’s irony for you.”

John frowned, momentarily derailed by this piece of information and wondering at the unfairness. He gathered himself and said, “Fine, we’ll move into one of your rooms then.”

Elizabeth was half amused by their antics and half worried. The worry edged ahead, “And what about your career, _Major_?” she stressed his rank pointedly.

“Yeah, I’ve got to go with Elizabeth there, John. Much as I’d love to move in together, I’m not going to do it if it’ll end up causing you trouble,” Rodney said.

“Ano, precisely,” Radek nodded.

“Oh, come on,” John said, looking at the three of them in turn, “Elizabeth, you’re a civilian and you’ve just finished saying you were happy for us. I don’t think you’ll be doing anything about this and the people who could court martial me are in another _galaxy_! As for the men, they were all vetted for their open mindedness by the SGC, and they’ve worked with me for this long. They’ve had plenty of opportunity to see how I operate, how I look out for them. They’ve all got brains enough to realise that that won’t change just because they suddenly _know_ I’m gay. And if the worst comes to the worst and they stop following orders, well, I’ll resign and work as a math geek for Rodney. Ford and Bates can run the military side between them.”

Elizabeth frowned at this. “Okay, John, I want you to talk to Doctor Heightmeyer. This doesn’t sound like you; not this willingness to give up your job.”

“Elizabeth, I’m fine. Well, maybe not _fine_ , but I’m not going off the deep end just because I’ve found something more important than my job.” John was a little exasperated.

“No, John, I’m sorry, but I want you to talk to Kate. I’ll have her call to arrange an appointment.” Elizabeth sounded final.

John’s expression hardened and his hands balled into fists. Rodney saw and called, “Radek,” just as the Czech moved forward and quickly gripped John’s arm, tugging him away. Rodney had simultaneously grabbed hold of Elizabeth and started propelling her towards the door.

Before he opened it, he looked into her shocked face and hissed angrily, “Thanks, Elizabeth. Great job. What happened to letting us handle it, letting him talk to the two of us who were there with him and giving him his control back?” His eyes blazed and Elizabeth had the decency to look a little contrite.

Her voice was firm though as she said, “I’m sorry, Rodney, but you heard him. That didn’t sound like the John we know, the man who lives to fly, and I want Kate to check him out.” She saw Rodney’s face darken and quickly went on as he started to open his mouth for a good rant. “ _Howeve_ r, I’m willing to give you some time before Kate gets involved. I can see that there’s no way he’ll talk to her right now and that won’t benefit anyone. But I will need him to be passed by her before he’s allowed back through the gate.”

She let her diplomatic training come out, backing off from what she wanted, giving them time, but ultimately standing firm with what she wanted from them.

Rodney sighed and said, “Fine, but he gets to chose when he talks, no one’s forcing him into anything.”

Elizabeth nodded and took a look at John and Radek. They were standing close together, Radek with both hands wrapped round John’s forearms, just above the bandages on his wrists. They were talking too quietly for her to hear, but she could tell enough to know that they were both speaking in Czech. She was surprised that John knew the language, but didn’t have long to think about it right then as Rodney was ushering her into the corridor with a final, “Thanks for stopping by, Elizabeth, we’ll see you around, I’m sure.”

The door slid shut inches from her face and Elizabeth stood staring at it for a second before she shrugged, sighed and turned to head for her office and her first task of the day. She resolved to keep an eye on the three men she’d left behind in the room and thought she might speak to Kate, see if she thought Elizabeth was doing the right thing.

*~*

Rodney took a deep breath to try and calm his irritation, before stepping away from the door he’d just shut rather unceremoniously on Elizabeth and heading over to his partners.

“How’re you doing?” he asked John as he slipped his arms around his waist from behind. He felt John tense but didn’t pull back and a moment later John was relaxing against him.

“I have managed to talk him out of tearing Elizabeth limb from limb,” Radek told him. He still had hold of John’s forearms, but now he slid his left down to link his fingers with John’s, while moving the other to twine with Rodney’s on John’s stomach.

“Hey, tebe porod bastard! Some yelling and judicious looming maybe, but no tearing of limbs,” John protested with a smile.

“Uh huh,” Rodney said, “You didn’t see your expression.” He started nuzzling the nearby skin of John’s neck, jaw and behind his ear, smiling when John sighed and relaxed into him further while letting his head loll on Rodney’s shoulder, giving better access.

“You need to eat,” he said. “There’s still half a sandwich and some juice left if you want that to keep you going while I get something from the mess.”

“Is it orange?” John asked. Rodney nodded and John continued with, “I’m not drinking orange juice, Rodney. Not and risk you having a reaction.”

Rodney stopped his nuzzling in surprise, pulling away slightly and causing John to turn his head to look at him with a, “What?”

“It’s just, I didn’t think you took it as seriously as that,” Rodney said. He watched as hurt and bemusement chased across John’s face and went on quickly, “Oh, I knew you believed me about the allergy, but I just didn’t think you had it so far in the forefront that you’ve already considered the possible results of you drinking the juice.”

John smiled at him. “Trust me, Rodney, I may have teased you about it, but that’s just the way we work. I went to Carson as soon as you mentioned it, got all the information and instructions on using an epi-pen, which I always carry a spare of on missions.”

Rodney smiled at him, turning it on Radek when the Czech said, “I too am not willing to risk your health, Rodney. From now on, none of us will eat or drink anything containing citrus.”

Fearing that anything else he said would come out horrendously sappy, Rodney said only, “Thanks guys,” squeezing Radek’s hand and kissing behind John’s ear.

“There is still the half sandwich though,” Rodney said a few moments later.

“What and miss out on sending one of my minions to get me new breakfast?” John teased, getting a mock-scowl from Radek and a nip to the ear lobe from Rodney.

“Do you want to fetch breakfast or clothes, Rodney?” Radek asked.

He thought about it for a moment, but no one was particularly surprised when the answer was, “Breakfast.” John and Radek rolled their eyes at each other getting an indignant, “What?” from Rodney.

“Okay, so, you go shower first, John…” Radek started, but was interrupted by John.

“What’s this ‘shower first’ business? We can all fit, as we found out yesterday, and that’s much more fun.” He grinned.

“Most definitely,” Radek agreed, “But we do not have time to take that kind of shower and eat before seeing Carson, and I do not want to be the one to explain why you have not eaten as per doctor’s orders.”

“He has a valid point,” Rodney said.

“He’s a smart man,” John agreed, grinning at the pleased look on Radek’s face.

“I am a _very_ smart man,” he snarked good naturedly, “So you will listen to my plan, yes?” He got two nods and continued. “Good, as I was saying, John will shower first, while I go to our quarters to get clothes and such, then we will redress your wrists. I will then shower while Rodney fetches breakfast and John and I can start eating while Rodney showers as we all know that you will inhale your food in half the time it takes us.”

Radek then beat a hasty retreat to the other side of the room as Rodney made a lunge for him.

Laughing, John said, “I’ll just go enjoy my shower, all alone, then,” and with that, he shucked the trousers he’d put on for Elizabeth’s visit and sauntered into the bathroom to Rodney’s shout of,

“You are an evil tease!”

With no one there to distract him, John washed with typical military speed. He toyed with the idea of jerking off, but found he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it while he was alone. He was okay with Radek and Rodney to ground him, but alone it was too easy to slip into the bad memories.

Added to that mood killer was the fact that his throat hurt a little. He used the numbing spray, screwing up his face at the odd sensation the numbness caused.

He stepped back into the main room wrapped in a towel and was treated to the sight of two sets of glazed eyes and open mouths. Rodney recovered first and snapped, “Dressed, now, we are on a tight schedule and there is no time for us to jump you, so please remove the temptation.”

John grinned but quickly donned the loose trousers from the pile of clothes that someone, presumably Rodney, had set out. He left the long sleeved black t-shirt off for now, however. “I think it’ll be easier to do my wrists first,” he said.

His geeks nodded and Radek went to fetch the provisions while Rodney tugged John against his chest once more.

“I can stand on my own you know,” John said, though there was no irritation in the tone and he made no move to pull away.

“I know, but it makes me happy that you trust me to hold you up,” Rodney said. He paused for a moment and then went on with, “Eugh, and apparently it also makes me incredibly sappy. Shoot me now.”

“I kinda like it,” John said.

Radek added, “We will overlook it just this once, but if it happens again we will take you to Carson to make sure it really is you.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Rodney snarked, all trace of sap gone from his tone, replaced by the familiar acerbic sarcasm.

Radek swiftly removed the old bandages from John’s wrists and began applying the salve. He was pleased to note that the wounds already seemed a little less inflamed. He wrapped the new bandages and then lifted each of John’s hands and placed a brief kiss on the palms.

John grinned contentedly at him, but Rodney was quick to crow, “Ha, looks like I’m not the only one who’ll need testing for being a pod-person!”

“Oh, go fetch breakfast,” Radek ordered.

Rodney gave a mock salute, got a brief kiss from both of them, and headed for the mess while Radek also got a brief kiss from John and then ensconced himself in the shower.

John wasn’t sure if Radek was a quick showerer or Rodney took a long time in the mess, but they both reappeared pretty much simultaneously. He suspected it was more likely that Rodney just took ages to pick the food.

Rodney gulped a few mouthfuls of coffee then headed in for his turn with the shower. Radek and John took their selections from the tray and sat cross-legged on the mattress, nibbling until Rodney returned.

Once he was also settled they set about eating in earnest. Radek marvelled at all the companionable silence they were enjoying. He wasn’t a huge talker himself, and could easily see John as the silent type, but it was unlike Rodney not to need to fill the void with his own voice. Yet his fellow scientist seemed perfectly content. Definitely a pod person he decided, smiling internally.

They finished their food quickly and then it was time to head to the infirmary and Carson.

Carson smiled as they entered. He tipped his head towards one of the private rooms and followed the three men as they filed into the room. “Good news, gentlemen, your blood tests have all come back clean. Whatever the drug they gave you was, Major, it metabolised quickly and doesn’t appear to have left any nasty surprises behind.”

There were relieved smiles all round at the news. Carson patted the bed and said, “Now if you’ll just hop up, lad, I’ll do a quick check up.”

Carson was glad to see that John was nowhere near as disturbed by the idea of an exam today. He got on the bed after only a small hesitation. “So, I take it from your lack of calls that you were okay over night?” he asked as he started his checks.

“Yeah, I didn’t even have to take any pills. I did have one nightmare, but Rodney and Radek were there to help me with it and I didn’t feel any real discomfort from the bruises, no more than I’ve had any other time I’ve been a bit banged up.”

“That’s good. How about your throat?” Carson asked.

John tried to look away as he said, “Yeah, I had to use the spray this morning,” but Carson gently held his jaw. Partly he wanted to examine John’s throat, but he also didn’t want John feeling ashamed of something he wasn’t responsible for. So he made sure to give eye contact as he took a look.

“The inflammation is already much better. I don’t think you will need to use the spray much more, if at all. Just let me check those wrists and I’ll be done.” He carefully peeled the bandages away, checked the abrasions and reapplied the bandages again. “Looks good, they’re already starting to heal. You should be able to have the bandages off in a few days, but I want to see you every day until then, just to check the healing. My orders for rest and food still stand, and for you to let me know if you have trouble sleeping.”

John was relieved that Carson had finished with him; still not happy with being touched overly much by anyone who wasn’t Rodney or Radek. He was pleased with himself for not freaking out like he did yesterday though, and he hoped that meant he was putting the rape behind him. He really didn’t want to have to talk to Heightmeyer about it and felt that if he could get a handle on it on his own, he would be able to avoid the shrink.

“Does this mean we can go?” Rodney asked. “No offence, Carson, but we have more important things to do than hang around in your voodoo house all day.”

Carson rolled his eyes and made shooing motions with his hands, “Aye, away with the lot of you, cluttering up my infirmary when I have proper patients to see.”

All four men were grinning, enjoying the banter, as Rodney, John and Radek left the infirmary.

“Whose room?” John asked

“Well, yours is still the only one with a big enough bed, such as it is, unless you want to get Ford and Teyla to move some more furniture for us?” Rodney said.

John blanched a little, “No, that’s ok, we’ll use my room.” He saw Radek frown and open his mouth to speak and went on with, “I know they’re my friends and are worried about me, but I just don’t think I can talk to them about it yet.”

“Carson and Elizabeth know,” Rodney pointed out.

“I know, and it’s not people knowing that bothers me. You told both of them for me and I just don’t think I could actually _tell_ anyone myself, but I also don’t want to make either of you do it. That wouldn’t be fair on anyone.” John felt miserable about this weakness.

Radek saw his expression and said, “It’s okay, John, they know that you will tell them when you are ready, and I for one am perfectly happy on the mattresses for now.”

John smiled at him and briefly brushed their knuckles together. He would have liked to do more, but was mindful of the fact that they were out in the hallways.

They reached John’s room and followed John inside, hearing the door lock behind them. John turned with a very predatory look and eyed both men hungrily, getting twin sets of hitched breath, racing pulse, dilated pupils and swelling cocks. He’d only been a few steps ahead as they entered the room, but John still managed to stalk the two scientists as he advanced on them and they both backed into the door. They were close enough together that John was able to corral them both between his arms, leaning one hand on the wall to either side of Rodney and Radek’s heads.

“So, Carson gave me the all clear,” he pointed out in a low voice, “which means no more excuses from either of you.” He was pressed in close, leaning into both men. They both shivered from the feel of John’s warm breath ghosting over them. “I don’t care about the logistics; I just want one of you in me and Bren out of my head.”

“John,” Rodney gasped, dredging up some coherency from somewhere, “It’s not as simple as that and you know it.”

John’s hungry expression dimmed a little and Rodney hated that, but he wasn’t about to risk this budding relationship between the three of them on John’s unreasonable expectations.

John said quietly, “I know, Rodney, but it will give me something pleasurable to think of when I need it and I’m-“ he stopped and looked away.

“What, John?” Radek spoke for the first time.

John looked at them for a moment and then sighed. “I’m scared that if I don’t get straight back in the saddle, so to speak, that I’ll never do it; that I’ll never be able to face having sex again because it will scare me. I don’t want that and I don’t want to let Bren beat me. I killed him, he’s dead, he’s got no hold on me anymore…only he _has_. And I want him _gone_.”

John pushed away from the wall, from Rodney and Radek, retreating a little and hugging himself tightly. Radek and Rodney had one of their silent conversations, somehow managing to discuss John’s current state, weigh the possible ramifications of both giving in and standing firm, and say how much they desperately wanted to finally put their respective fantasies of sleeping with John into effect, without uttering a word and in the space of a few seconds.

A decision made, Rodney stepped forwards and gathered John to him, crushing their lips together in a searing kiss that had John moaning instantly. Rodney stepped closer still, closing that final few millimetres of space and pressing John against himself as tightly as possible, one hand in John’s hair, the other at the small of his back. John went willingly, snaking his own hands between Rodney’s shoulder blades and onto his ass.

Radek watched and appreciated for a moment, then stripped out of his clothes and stepped in close. He was hard and his cock was pleased to be out of even the loose trousers he’d been wearing. He ran his hands in mirrored paths down his two lover’s spines and then under their t-shirts and back up against their skin. He moved behind Rodney, gathered the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up, causing the kiss to end as Rodney parted from John enough for the garment to be pulled off. They soon got right back into it though and Radek grinned as he pulled Rodney’s loose trousers and boxers down, carefully manoeuvring the fabric over Rodney’s straining erection, and tapped each of Rodney’s ankles to make him step out of the clothes after having his shoes and socks pulled off.

As Radek was crouched down he took the opportunity to run his hands over Rodney’s legs and ass cheeks. He leant in and kissed Rodney’s tailbone, then each cheek, enjoying the muffled moan that he caused. Rodney widened his stance slightly and Radek grinned wickedly to himself, then swiftly parted Rodney’s cheeks and ran his tongue over the puckered skin he revealed.

Rodney squeaked and his hips thrust once, involuntarily. Radek looked up when a hand twisted in his hair, meeting John’s eyes over Rodney’s shoulder.

“Oh god, that’s hot,” John groaned.

Radek smiled and licked again, getting a moan from the vicinity of John’s shoulder, where Rodney had rested his forehead. As much as he would have liked to continue rimming Rodney, Radek had a plan that he intended to stick to. He licked a path up Rodney’s spine and over his shoulder blades. John had left his hand in Radek’s hair and now he tightened the grip and pulled Radek’s mouth to his in a devouring kiss. It was Radek’s turn to moan.

Reluctantly, Radek pulled back from John’s hot mouth. John was still fully dressed and that wouldn’t do. “Too many clothes,” he murmured against John’s lips before sliding round Rodney to stand behind John. Rodney didn’t waste a second in claiming John’s mouth again when Radek moved, setting up an easy, sensual play of tongues.

Radek, meanwhile, dragged his hands down the middle of John’s back, palms pressed flat, pulling the fabric of his t-shirt tight. Once he reached the bottom, his hands moved underneath the shirt and slowly dragged back up, thumbs pressing into John’s spine, which got an appreciative hum.

Rodney’s large hands followed Radek’s slightly smaller ones closely. When Radek had reached John’s shoulders, the t-shirt all bunched up between Radek’s wrists and John’s armpits, Rodney took hold of it and tugged it over John’s head, making his already unruly hair even more haphazard.

There was a slight snag when the long sleeves caught on John’s bandaged wrists. Rodney saw the lust fade from John’s eyes a little as he was reminded of his injuries, and what had caused them.

‘No,’ he thought to himself, ‘I’m not having the ghost of that Genii bastard in our bed!’ He promptly set about taking John’s mind off it again by lifting his right hand and kissing the palm as Radek had done earlier. John smiled at him, but that expression soon changed, his eyelids drooping and his lips parting, as Rodney slowly sucked, licked and nibbled at each digit, starting at the thumb, and including special attention on the sensitive webbing between fingers. John moaned in delight.

Radek, who hadn’t been idle during this time, was thoroughly enjoying dragging his tongue over John’s back, following it with feather light touches with his fingertips, causing goose bumps. He caused more by blowing cold air over the tongue-wetted patches of skin. He felt John tense slightly, and then heard him moan, and glanced round John to see what had caused it. Rodney met his eyes and held them as he sucked John’s fingers suggestively.

“God,” Radek murmured.

“Yeah,” John said, though it wasn’t clear whether he was agreeing with Radek, or simply encouraging Rodney.

Radek tore his gaze away as Rodney released John’s right hand and started freeing his left from its sleeve in preparation for more of the same attention. He returned to his place behind John, running his hands down John’s back one more time, just to make sure he didn’t startle John by reaching for the waistband of his trousers out of the blue.

As he had with John’s t-shirt, Radek first dragged his palms down the back of John’s legs; partly to get John used to the touch while still ‘safely’ in his clothes, and partly just because he wanted to. When he reached John’s ankles, he pulled the laces on his shoes and made him lift his left foot to have the shoe and sock removed. He couldn’t resist lightly dragging his fingernails over John’s sole, amused when John sort of giggle-moaned and tried to pull his foot away. “Ticklish, hmm?” Radek asked.

“No,” John said, too quickly and not at all convincingly, especially when Radek repeated the action on the right foot. He heard Rodney chuckling and then John moaned as Rodney did something to the fingers he was currently suckling on.

Radek filed away the information for another time, intent on finding out any other ticklish spots John might have, or Rodney for that matter. Staying where he was crouched on the floor, Radek dragged his hands back up to the waistband of John’s trousers and got hold of his boxers too. He carefully pulled them down; negotiating John’s hard cock and then making him step out of the clothes so that all three men were completely naked save for John’s dog tags. Radek felt a flash of desire burn through him when he saw the tags nestled in John’s chest hair.

Here was absolutely no question in his mind about the tags being removed. They were staying right where they were!

Now they were all naked, Radek moved to the next step in his plan, pleased that the other two seemed content to let him lead, especially John. “We need to be on the bed now,” he said and John and Rodney moved to the mattresses and lowered themselves down, Rodney still toying with John’s fingers. “Good,” Radek said, “Wait one moment.” He headed into the bathroom and came back with a jar of hand cream, which he set on the floor within easy reach.

His plan was to continue with the mirrored actions so that John could see Rodney enjoying everything he was experiencing himself…that and Radek simply wanted an excuse to play with both his lovers’ bodies.

Radek arranged them so that they were on their backs, John’s left side pressed to Rodney’s right, the outside legs bent so that their feet were flat on the bed and the inside legs stretched out. Radek straddled them, settling himself right in the middle and making sure he could reach as much as possible.

He simply looked at the bodies spread out before him, taking in John’s lean frame and darkly haired chest with the shiny metal of his dog tags glinting in the light. The bruises hiding under John’s chest hair, now even more technicoloured as the older ones were starting to turn yellow, angered and saddened Radek, the bruises on all three of them actually, but John’s were so much more obvious and numerous. Still, he didn’t want to dwell on the past, and he didn’t want to spoil the mood for anyone so he moved his gaze to Rodney.

Rodney’s body was a revelation to him. He had noticed that Rodney was leaner after all the workouts he got off world, but he hadn’t realised how much muscle the man had put on. He was still not as well defined as a soldier, but the strong biceps and the faint beginnings of a six-pack were a pleasant surprise.

“Bůh, tebe ar oba asi tolik překrásný,” he muttered.

John caught it and replied with, “Tebe ar ne tak jako bolavý ty sám.”

“Hey, no fair speaking in tongues during sex. What did I miss? And Radek, can you please _do_ something?”

“Relax, Rodney, he said we both looked beautiful and I said he wasn’t bad himself,” John reassured.

“Okay, good…you think I’m beautiful?” he eyed Radek disbelievingly.

“Yes, Rodney, I do. And I will do something very soon. I simply wanted to see you both like this, before it all gets blurred.” That said, Radek pulled off his glasses. He’d kept them on for as long as he could, but if things went according to plan, it would be all too easy for his glasses to get damaged. He set them aside, putting them as far away as he could, just to be on the safe side. His view was now blurred, but not too much. Thankfully he only really had to worry when he was reading or doing intricate work. His vision was plenty good enough for what he had in mind, he’d just wanted those few moments of perfection first.

He stretched his arms up and rested a hand on each chest, ruffling the hair under his fingertips, Rodney’s much sparser than John’s. He moved his hands and started teasing the outside nipples, pinching and rubbing, then flicking his finger nail over them. The resultant gasps and moans and arching as both men pushed their chests towards the stimulus went straight to Radek’s cock, as did the hands stroking up his sides and chest as the two men below him gave in to the need to touch. He would have loved to draw things out, but the positions John and Rodney were laying in meant it was very difficult for them to touch each other, and though he was enjoying their undivided attention on his own body, he wanted this first time to be equally involving to all of them.

He dragged his fingers across to the inner nipples, the fingers of his left hand catching in the chain of John’s tags. He twined it loosely round his fingers for a moment and then let the links slither from his grasp and set about playing with these two nipples as he had the first.

Rodney and John were both starting to writhe a little now and John had clamped his hand tight on Radek’s thigh. Rodney was making little breathy noises in the back of his throat, which Radek filed away as a noise he needed to hear often. John kept staring at Radek and then tearing his gaze to Rodney when he made those noises, so Radek assumed they were having a similar effect on John.

He moved his hands lower, circling and then dipping into the two navels he found. More moaning. He grinned and bent forwards, taking his finger away from Rodney’s belly button and replacing it with his tongue. Rodney gave a hoarse shout as he felt the wet heat circling and probing. Radek felt Rodney’s heavy erection pushing into his cheek and shivered. John’s breath hitched- a combination of Radek’s unceasing fingers and the sight of what he was doing to Rodney and Rodney’s obvious enjoyment of it.

Radek swapped sides after a few moments, running his fingers over, around and in Rodney’s now damp navel and using his tongue on John, again feeling a hot cock pushing insistently at him. John pushed his hand into Radek’s hair and his head rolled from side to side.

A moment later Radek sat back. John looked disappointed. Rodney just glared. Radek smirked at them and started running his knuckles lightly along the two large veins on the underside of the two erections bobbing in front of him. His own cock was starting to get very insistent now, but he steeled himself to wait a while longer.

The touch of his fingers had Rodney’s shoulders arching off the mattress in pleasure, but Radek noted that John’s first reaction was to flinch. He simply carried on with the same barely there pressure until John relaxed a few moments later, smiling at him with a mix of gratitude and encouragement. Radek liked the fact that all three of them were able to say so much without words. It was the longest Radek had ever known Rodney to be silent, though he expected him to make up for it by being extra obnoxious afterwards.

Radek stopped the knuckle stroking and instead wrapped his hands round both men, gripping lightly and slowly stroking, again John flinched and relaxed. Even though he’d already had their hands on him, it was still an instinctual reaction after Bren’s actions. John was determined to beat it; he knew Radek wasn’t going to force him to do anything, and damnit, it felt good.

Rodney had no such concerns, his hips thrusting up into Radek’s grip as he moaned, “Oh god, Radek.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in god,” Radek couldn’t resist the tease, even if it did take a few more brain cells than it normally would have to come up with it.

“Figure of speech,” Rodney panted out.

Radek carried on jerking and stroking until John’s hips were thrusting as desperately as Rodney’s and both men were panting, well, all three men as Radek wasn’t unmoved by event by any stretch of the imagination.

He continued playing with John as he leant forwards to lick up Rodney’s shaft, swirl his tongue around the head and then engulf his cock. Rodney sobbed with need and his hips tried to thrust, an action he managed to stop by sheer force of will. It wouldn’t do to gag Radek at this late stage.

John had enough wits about him to watch what was happening rather than simply getting lost in his own sensations. He longed to touch Rodney’s larger frame, those broad shoulders and strong arms, and Radek’s smaller, wirier body with its fine covering of dark hair and enticing nipples. Unfortunately, lying on his back next to Rodney watching Radek sucking on Rodney’s cock meant he couldn’t do more than stroke Radek’s hair, neck and shoulders. He resolved to play with Radek’s body at length later on, Rodney’s too.

Radek pulled off of Rodney with a satisfied grin, Rodney made an incoherent noise of protest and slitted his previously closed eyes open enough to glare at Radek. Radek just grinned wider and then moved to John, taking his hand away (and replacing his other on Rodney). He met John’s eyes, waiting for permission. This was one of the major problem areas for John and Radek wasn’t even going to bend down until he got the sign.

John stared at him for a moment and then nodded, telling himself again that it was Radek and that the Czech wouldn’t hurt him.

Radek leant over and ran his tongue up the large vein, eyes watching John as best he could from that angle. John flinched hard, but Rodney reached for one hand and Radek twined the fingers of his left in John’s right. John relaxed again and squeezed Radek’s hand in encouragement. Radek returned the gesture and then started licking in earnest, up and down John’s shaft, round and over the head, dipping into the tiny slit. John shuddered and moaned, but it was a shudder of pleasure this time and Radek cheered in his head.

He moved to swallow John’s cock, but the moment his lips sealed round the head John tensed up and jerked back with a strangled sound, his fingers clenching on Radek and Rodney’s hands. Radek immediately pulled back and locked eyes with John. The hazel gaze was full of apology as he shook his head miserably.

“It’s okay,” Radek said, “We do not need to do that,” adding, “See?” as he wrapped his hand round John’s cock again and stroked once up and down. John relaxed into the touch and Rodney smiled at Radek before twisting himself uncomfortably to give John a kiss. It was necessarily brief, he had a delicate back after all, and it wasn’t wise to twist it that way.

Radek removed his hands from both erections, getting disappointed noises. He moved from the legs he had been straddling and lifted both knees until the feet were flat on the bed like the two men’s other legs. He reached for the tub of oil he’d brought out earlier and opened the lid. Radek needed both hands so he took a scoop of the oil and spread it evenly. Locking eyes with Rodney and then John, Radek rubbed a finger over the puckered skin that had been newly revealed.

Getting nothing but moans of appreciation, Radek pushed a finger into each man. He had expected John to tense, so wasn’t really surprised; Rodney tensing was a surprise, however and Radek looked at him in concern.

“Just been a long time,” Rodney reassured and seconds later his body relaxed its grip. John’s took a few moments more, but he did relax so Radek pushed in further and started working in and out and searching for the prostates. He found Rodney’s first judging by the gasp and shudder. A bit more wiggling had him rubbing his finger over John’s gland and John shouted in surprised pleasure.

Radek’s cock was getting very insistent now; having had no attention paid it so far. So Radek pulled his fingers out and spread a little more oil before pushing back in with two to a man, scissoring their openings wider as he carried on pistoning in and out and rubbing the tiny hot spots. Both men were pretty incoherent now, Rodney with his eyes shut as he writhed and John staring unblinkingly at Radek while his hips bucked of their own accord.

Radek quickly moved to three fingers, really getting desperate now, stretching quickly and with a lot less teasing now. He finally deemed both men loose enough and pulled his fingers out. All three of them groaned.

Radek shuffled back and to the side of John. He got more oil and stroked it onto John’s cock. John’s eyes widened and he said, “Wait. We need a condom.”

“No we don’t,” Rodney countered.

“Yes, Rodney. You know what happened, how can you be willing to risk it?”

“Because Carson cleared you.” Rodney said with finality.

“So you, McKay the Hypochondriac, are willing to open yourself to any nasty thing I got from the Genii bastard?“

“No, John. Your blood came back clean; you don’t have anything to transmit. Now, it’s my body and I want you in it, without anything between us. Now.” He emphasised his point by reaching back for a pillow and shoving it under his hips.

John stared at him a moment longer, then switched his gaze to Radek as if wanting back up. Radek just shrugged and said, “Do you even have a condom?”

“Well, no,” John admitted.

“Then the point is moot. Can we please hurry now before my penis explodes,” Radek begged. He really did feel like it would explode if they didn’t get on with things and he didn’t fancy trying to explain that to Carson.

John had one final look at both of them, then he made his decision and moved so that he could lay over Rodney, his knees settling alongside Rodney’s hips and the tops of his thighs lifting Rodney’s legs a little. He felt Radek’s hand on his cock, guiding him to Rodney’s hole and then he started to slowly push into Rodney.

It was something he’d wanted for a while now and it was better than he could have hoped. He remembered Rodney telling Radek that it had been a while and he pushed forwards slowly, giving Rodney time to adjust. Several hip thrusts and lots of moaning later, John was balls deep in Rodney and both men were panting. Rodney’s hands ran up and down John’s upper arms and across his shoulders as he supported himself on his elbows. They were close enough to kiss now, so Rodney raised his head and proceeded to devour John’s willing mouth, darting his tongue into all the nooks and crannies.

Radek watched John pushing into Rodney while massaging oil into his own rock hard and aching erection. He had to be very careful that he didn’t set himself off just from his own touch. That would be very annoying after all the work he’d put in. Luckily he managed to keep himself under control.

He shuffled up behind John, running his palms up John’s back lightly, partly because he wanted to and partly so as to let John know he was there. He couldn’t wait any longer and he pressed his cock to John’s entrance. John tensed and pulled his mouth away from Rodney’s, eyes a little wild, so Radek paused, rubbing the small of his back slowly and soothingly while Rodney reached up and stroked John’s cheek with his thumb and cupping the side of his face in his palm.

“Come on, John, you can do this. Just relax. It’s only Radek; you know he won’t hurt you. And you’ve got through the hardest part, accepting us touching you where the bastard did. If you can do that, you can do this.” Rodney’s words were soothing and encouraging.

John stared at Rodney for a few moments and then blinked. He sucked in a breath and said, “You’re right. He didn’t even touch me there and I’m not going to let him beat me. Do it, Radek.” He forced his body to relax and allowed Rodney to pull his head back down for more of the kissing they had been enjoying earlier.

Radek pushed forwards slowly, pulling back and pushing in gradually as John had done to Rodney, going a little quicker when he heard John’s moan, muffled as it was by Rodney’s tongue down his throat. “So tight,” he murmured.

When he was fully seated in John’s tight heat, he rested and gave them all a chance to adjust. Only a few seconds though and then he was pulling out and pushing in in a long, slow rhythm, waiting for John to catch it and start moving in time.

The movements sped up gradually and Rodney took hold of his cock in one hand while rubbing the other over any part of John and Radek that he could reach. The kissing stopped when they had to fight too hard to breathe, John resting his forehead on Rodney’s shoulder. Rodney started chanting, “Ohgodohgodohgod,” quietly and then gasped, “John, Radek,” as he arched as much as he could and came all over his hand and his and John’s stomachs.

The clamping down of Rodney’s internal muscles as he came had John shouting out wordlessly and coming explosively inside Rodney. Radek following along as John’s muscles tightened in turn. Most of Radek’s mind shorted out from the pleasure, but a small bit stayed coherent enough to be proud that he was last to come despite his cock being so neglected earlier.

He managed to pull carefully from John’s body before collapsing in a boneless heap. John stayed slumped on Rodney’s body for a few moments, then roused himself enough to pull out and flop down on the other side to Radek, so that Rodney lay between them.

They stayed that way for some time; long enough for their breathing to have evened out and their sweat, along with Rodney’s semen, to have dried a little. “’M sticky,” John lamented softly.

“Mmm, me too,” Rodney replied. He moved his head slightly in Radek’s direction and added, “It’s your fault, you should clean us up.”

“My fault?” Radek queried.

“Mmm. It was your plan,” Rodney said, as if it was all perfectly reasonable.

“You did not complain,” Radek pointed out grumpily, though he got up and fetched a warm, damp cloth and cleaned his two lovers and himself.

“How do you feel, John?” Radek asked and Rodney tipped his head the other way so he could see John.

John thought about it for a moment and then grinned. “I feel great, lighter somehow. I don’t think that’ll be the end of it; life’s never that easy, but I think I’ve cleared a major hurdle thanks to you two.” He stared at Rodney and Radek, his grin not lessening, but his eyes serious. It went on long enough for them to start getting a little nervous, Rodney beginning to fidget a little.

“Wha-“ he started, but was cut off as John spoke over him.

“I love you, Rodney, Radek.”

Rodney sputtered to a halt and broke into a grin of his own. He shifted so he could kiss John, but didn’t get much of a chance before Radek interrupted with, “Hey, it is my turn. You got to kiss him through most of the sex while I did all the hard work.”

John gave Rodney a final kiss, just pressing his lips to Rodney’s, and then he turned to Radek. “You did such fine work though, Radek,” he smiled. Then he tugged his lover’s head down and proceeded to explore every hot millimetre, inviting Radek’s tongue to repeat the actions in his own mouth, sucking on it and nibbling the Czech’s lower lip. He was rewarded with a groan, though he had to smile into Radek’s mouth as he realised that it came from Rodney.

Radek pulled away slightly and gazed into John’s eyes. “I love you too, John.” He turned to Rodney, locking their eyes. “I have not longed for you as I have John, and everything between us is still so new, but it will not take me long to fall in love with you, Rodney.”

Rodney blinked, a little shocked at Radek’s words, but then he smiled and said, “Oh thank god. That’s how I feel too. I’ve loved John for so long,” and here he broke from Radek’s gaze and met John’s eyes instead, smiling softly. He turned back to Radek and said, “There was no room for anyone else, or so I thought. Now I think it will be very easy for me to love you as much as I do John.”

They all settled in a comfortable tangle of limbs as Radek discarded the wash cloth and lay back down, this time on the other side of John, sandwiching him between his two scientists- a place John was perfectly content to occupy. Just as John was starting to drop off, Rodney said, “God, all that sappiness has made me hungry.”

Radek said, “Not the mind blowing sex?”

“Well, maybe that too,” Rodney allowed.

“Okay,” John said, “Here’s the plan: Shower, food, then we look for a bigger bed and decide whose room its going in. Then we have to christen it.”

“It’s a good plan,” Radek mumbled.

“Excellent,” Rodney agreed, “Just…lets have a quick nap first, I’m worn out.”

“’Kay,” John slurred, already mostly asleep.

Rodney was awake just long enough to see that Radek had tucked himself up along John’s back and was dead to the world, then he let himself slip away, revelling in the weight of John’s head on his shoulder and a possessive arm slung over his stomach.

The End.


End file.
